Magic Bullet Kyuubi!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called All Elements Magic, not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi...
1. Tear It up!

**Note: Yo, Lord Vanity with another awesome cross-over idea. I probably shouldn't upload this idea. But hey, it wouldn't leave my head so I'll post it anyways, my other story will always be my first priority so no worries!. I don't know if I'll be able to update two story's at once that's why, but I'll try! So enjoy this 1st chapter. This is also a sharingan fic, since I love sharingan! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 1: Tear It Up!**

"What's the guy called again, Kurama?" Naruto asked a little red fox on his shoulder.

"Bora, he's a fraud who as committed many crimes, he sells girls as slaves, and also as sex-slaves, his bounty is 100 jewels," Kurama the fox on his shoulder replied.

Naruto Uzumaki worked as a sweeper, not just that but he did jobs other guilds didn't wanna take. Right now he was looking for Bora a fraud going by Salamander.

"I wanna finish this fast, I can't wait to go eat ramen!" Naruto grinned and skipped happily.

Naruto continued walking as he searched for the guy. Naruto wore an Akatsuki cloak, the Akatsuki cloak was what he always wore.

"Did you hear? Salamander-sama is having a party in that ship?"

"That ship is on fire."

"Do you think that pink-haired boy did that?"

"Who knows, he was pretty weird though," Two young girls began walking away.

Naruto grinned and ran towards the ship as fast as he could. When he finally arrived he saw a pink-haired boy motion sick on the ship floor. And a blue cat flying away with a blonde girl.

"Bora!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the man," I have come to capture you!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Magic Bullet Kyuubi – remember the name!" Naruto appeared in front of him and punched in the face. The man went flying across the ship.

"H-He's mine... get your own!" Natsu slowly said as he got up.

"Uh... No! I have been looking for him, he's worth 100 jewels, I won't give him to you!" Naruto stated.

"Grrr!" Natsu growled," Who the hell do you think you are? He's Fairy Tail's enemy, do you want to become our enemy?!"

"Let's play a little game... who ever manages to land a hit on him firsts, keeps him!" Naruto grinned with coincidence.

Before Natsu could say anything, the ship flipped then the ship stopped. Natsu got up and said," Fine! Let's play!"

Fire appeared on his fists and he charged at Bora, Naruto took out two red guns.

Both yelled different attack moves.

"**Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"**

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!**"

Both Managed to hit him at the same time, Bora flew out of the ship and crashed across the town and into a huge clock, the clock broke and fell, destroying a lot of houses and stores.

Naruto jumped out of the ship and into the dock, where the ship now was, military soldiers were coming towards them. The pink haired boy was running away with the blonde haired girl and the blue cat.

"Get them!"

Before Naruto could do anything three huge soldiers tackled him to the ground. "Magic Bullet Kyuubi... what a find, wanted in many places and you have a bounty of 100,000,000! I'm gonna be rich!"

"Last time I check I was worth 200,000,000! I must be going soft!" The blonde said out loud," How about I make you richer, and increase my bounty?!"

Naruto punched the man in the face, then he charged at Bora, he had to get Bora before anybody else did. When he got to where Bora was, he was surrounded by a lot of soldiers.

"Shit, they beat me to it!" Naruto was about to run away, when a bunch of more soldiers surrounded him.

"Surrender and DIE!"

Kurama who was on Naruto's shoulder said," Don't ya mean surrender or die?"

"Whatever, just get them!"

Naruto fought all the soldiers with all his just his fists. But, in the end they manage to tie him with a spell called,"** Magical Rope!" ** the spell sucks up 90 percent of your magical power.

"Take him in, boys! Tonight we dine like kings!"

Naruto was taken to a cell. The blonde couldn't believe is damn luck. He punched a wall angrily. His bounty had been captured before he could.

"Lemme out, I'm innocent!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the bars.

"Innocent? We saw everything you did, not just that but you knocked out ten of our best men!"

"I know, I just always wanted to say that if I ever got caught, haha." Naruto laughed.

The man grew tick marks on his forehead before walking away.

"A wizard?" Naruto turned around and faced a young girl around his age, she was only wearing a ripped up shirt.

"Yes, Magic Bullet Kyuubi – the strongest wizard in the world, muahah. Be afraid!"

The girl just giggled, before coughing blood.

"A-Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine... I just need to get out of here..."

"Why are you here, anyways?"

"I got caught stealing a loaf of bread... we're very poor, my mom just had a baby, she needs to eat to get better..."

Naruto's eyes widen then he turned around and said," Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here, while I distract the military escape, and here, buy your mom as much food as you can!" Naruto handed her around 50,000 jewels.

The girl's eyes widen, before saying," B-But-"

"I don't need the money that much, I'm a wizard I can make more!" Naruto broke the bars with his bare hands, then before he ran off he said," My name is Naruto Uzumaki, hope we meet some other time!"

Naruto began running smashing everything in his way to attract attention. Soon it seemed like every solider was surrounding him. The blonde grinned and said his favorite catchphrase ," I came here to Tear it up!"

"Kill this fucker!"

Naruto yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Fire Roar!" **Out of both of his guns came out a beam of fire magic, all of the soldiers got caught in the attack. Naruto then yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Element Combination!"**

Out of Naruto's twin guns came out all four elements combined. The attack wasn't meant for them but rather the building, his goal was to destroy the building. And his plan worked as the building collapse, not just that but the attack destroyed a lot more buildings in the town. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's roll, Kurama!" Naruto began running away.

"Stop him!" More soldiers ran after the blonde who yelled," You'll never catch me!"

**Note: Yeah I KNOW. It was pretty short but hey, better than nothing lol. I just had to throw this out there. Next chapter will be longer. So review if you have anything to say! That's all for now!**

**Deuces!**


	2. Itchin' For Trouble!

**Note: I was deciding whether or not to post a chapter for Magic Bullet Kyuubi, but since people liked it I'll post a new chapter today. Btw I doubt this will follow the anime or manga, and if I do it'll be in my own style. So that's all I gotta say for now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Fairy Tail!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter: Itchin' For Trouble!**

Naruto was walking to the magic council. He had to pay them back for dropping his 200,000,000 jewel bounty to 100,000,000! Who the fuck does that?!

"Dumb ass!" Kurama on his shoulder stated,"They are all strong wizards, not just that but they have a huge army. Do you think you'll be able to get away with this?!"

"Kurama... you need to keep it thrill like me," Naruto grinned," I love having fun! And ya know what the best way to have fun is? Causing lots of trouble!"

Kurama sighed,"Why do I get the feeling that your attitude of yours will one day get us killed?"

Naruto shrugged as they began walking towards the building in the. In front of the doors to the building were two Rune Knights standing there.

"You cannot pass without authorization," One of the Rune Knights stated.

"There's something I wanna talk to the magic council about," Naruto said with urgency.

"We don't care! The council has better things to do than waste time with trash!"

"Yeah! Get lost brat!"

"Get lost" you say. Well, I've been lost my entire life, wandering aimlessly..." Naruto said as he looked at them.

"Awww" One of the solders said," Boo-hoo! Like we care now fuck off!"

"Look!" Naruto yelled," A sexy lady stripping in public while holding two kittens! Its amazing!"

"What?!" The two Rune Knights yelled," Where?!" they turned but instead of there being a lady there was a tree, however it was too late as Naruto punched one of them in the face, as he swung his right leg and kicked the other in the face.

Then the blonde walked inside the building. To his surprise there was already soldiers there waiting for him.

"L-Look! There he is: Magic Bullet Kyuubi they said he defeated a whole dark guild with just a fork!"

"They say he's so evil... hell spat him right out!"

"I-I heard he had ten lives!"

"Just get him, he's one man and there is thousands of us!"

They all charged at the blonde. Naruto grinned and before they got to him he said one word,"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The soldiers screamed like girls before all running away.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed," Words sure do twist up like pretzels, huh?"

"How can a woman strip yet hold two kittens at once?" Kurama only asked.

"Eh, I don't know, I just said the first thing that popped into my head!"

"Kukukuku!" Naruto heard someone laugh evilly behind him, he turned around to face a blue haired dude," Long time no see... Naruto, or as how other say: Magic Bullet Kyuubi!"

"Ah, Jellal!" Naruto said not really surprised," Or lemme call ya by your alter-ego: Siegrain, you're part of the council, I can't believe they haven't figured out your a dark mage working behind their back!"

"Kukuku!" Siegrain laughed again as he walked closer to Naruto, He got so close they were face to face,"Those fools are always distracted by those of Fairy Tail... or you whose always causing way more trouble than them.. it's very amusing."

Naruto covered his nose with his right hand and said,"I got two words for ya: Tooth brush, okay?!"

"Grr!" Siegrain growled," You always find a way to piss people off... not only that but ruin their plans... I still haven't forgotten how you almost destroyed the whole Tower Of Heaven, and freed halve our slaves, it might of slowed us down, but the tower will soon be completed, and you won't be able to stop me, Kukuku!"

Naruto grinned and said," As long as I'm alive I'm going to be a nuisance – you won't ever forget the name Magic Bullet Kyuubi!"

"In that case, I'll decimate you now!" Siegrain yelled as he swung his right fist at Naruto. The blonde grabbed his punch easily, however Siegrain yelled,**"Dark Ray!" **and out of his left hand came out a powerful ray of darkness. The magic attack was so powerful it sent the blonde flying towards a wall. But, as he flew the blonde took out his twin guns and yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Flame Bombs!"**

The flame bombs were balls of fire that were as big as his Rasengan. However, when the balls touch their enemy they explode. Siegrain managed to dodge two of the fire bombs, but three other flame bombs hit his stomach, they exploded and he flew backwards against another wall. Siegrain knew he had to be careful after all Naruto has always been very unpredictable, not just that he's also a powerful S-Class wizard who knew two types of rare forbidden lost magic!

"You know what the difference between you and me is?" Siegrain questioned as he got up from the floor.

"I'm not a bitch!" Naruto said as he got up.

Siegrain had a few tick marks on his forehead before saying," The difference between you in me is that I'm a Saints Wizard and you're nothing but a criminal fooling around, you will forever be trash in the eyes of every wizard in the world!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto began laughing," Like I care, I may look like _trash _in front of the council's eyes but I'm not, you're the scum, abandoning all your friends for a selfish dream that will never come true!"

"Too bad you won't be able to witness this," Siegrain smirked evilly," Die!"

The blue haired wizard charged at Naruto while yelling,**"Dark Force!**

Naruto flew towards the sealing, then he flew towards a window, Siegrain was pushing him around with his dark magic. Then Naruto flew towards Siegrain who took out a blade and aimed at the blonde's chest. Naruto yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **Out of both of his guns came out lighting, however the lighting missed Siegrain and he said," Kukuku, you missed, fool!"

"Oh, Did I?" Naruto smirked as he looked behind Siegrain. The blue haired wizard turned around to see a huge pole falling towards him, before he could move out of the way it fell on him.

As Siegrain laid on the floor, Naruto aimed both of his guns at him,**"Magic Bullet: Fire Stream!" **a stream of fire headed towards the council member, before it could it him Siegrain yelled,**"Meteor!" **

Seconds later his entire body was covered in magic. The blue haired wizard then appeared behind Naruto, he grabbed the blonde and threw him towards a wall, the blonde crashed through the wall and appeared outside the building. As he got up Siegrain appeared in front of him, he punched the blonde who flew across the street, however as he flew backwards the blonde yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Element Combination!"**

This attack was one of Naruto's strongest Gun Magic attack, it combined Fire, water, ice, wind, and other elements together to create a really powerful beam magic, it was so powerful it could destroy half a town with just one pull of the trigger. Siegrain saw the blonde shoot and appeared behind him, the blonde now headed straight towards the council building, he let go of the trigger and it destroyed half of the building, due to the blonde cutting his magic, for it wouldn't cause bad damage.

"Nobody can ever catch me, I use all my magic to become extremely fast, not even the best eyes can see me!" Siegrain stated as appeared in front of Naruto once more, he punched the blonde in the face, the blonde flew inside the building and crashed into a really hard wall. The blonde closed his left eye then he opened it. His left eye was no longer blue but red, with three comma like things circling his pupil: he had activated Kakashi's sharingan.

Siegrain now appeared in front of him, however the blonde could read his movements. Siegrain swung at the blonde, Naruto grabbed his arm and the blue haired wizard's eyes widen in surprise. With his left hand free Naruto pointed his gun at Siegrain's chest, the blonde grinned and yelled," Lights out, mother fucker!"

A beam of blue magic shot out of his gun, Siegrain flew backwards, and landed outside knocked out, not dead since the blonde didn't wanna kill him. Before the blonde could cheer his victory, the Rune knights had returned again, and this time they all charged at the blonde. Naruto got his gun and yelled**," Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **instead of shooting at them, he shot the buildings weak spots, seconds later the rest of the building began falling on them. The blonde ran out before getting caught with the Rune Knights.

"Lets get out of here before they call a entire guild to stop us!" Kurama stated irritated.

"Alright," Naruto grinned happily that he had won," Lets go get ramen!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was walking towards a restaurant when a woman appeared in front of him and whispered in his right ear," Magic Bullet Kyuubi... so your the one that knocked out Jellal... very interesting, you must be very strong, and I love strong men!"

"Sorry old hag!" Naruto said as he walked away," I'm not interested in old hags!"

The woman was Ultear Milkovich, she was also part of the magic council, and tick marks appeared on her forehead at being called old hag.

"But you certainly are interested in finding Raiden, aren't I right?" Ultear said with a smirk, Naruto froze when he heard that name, and he slowly turned around.

"What do you know about him?! Tell me!" Naruto demanded. Ultear just smirked evilly in the process.

"I'll tell you, if you do something for me," Ultear smirked," I want you to kill Natsu from Fairy Tail: He's a dragon slayer like you."

"I got two words for you: Screw yourself, old hag!" Naruto walked away."I do whatever the fuck I want: and I don't wanna kill anybody so tough luck, you probably brainwashed Jellal but you ain't gonna use me as your puppet!"

Ultear's eyes widen. Magic Bullet Kyuubi was a very interesting man, especially if he figured that out, she said," I'll tell you anyways: Raiden was last seen in Mt. Hakobe, or so I heard... you owe me one!"

She was gone a few seconds later. The blonde grinned and continued walking, no longer excited about eating ramen!

"So you're gonna look for him, huh?" Kurama said, the blonde nodded," What if it's a trap? In fact, how did she know you were raised by the dragon Raiden?"

"I don't know, but this is the first clue to where he is in like 3 years!" Naruto stated with a grin,"I'll have to take my chances, let's go!"

"Fine, but if we die, I'm gonna be mad at you!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto and Kurama were in the cold mountains of Hakobe, there wasn't anybody around, and it was really cold. But the blonde looked everywhere.

"RAIDEN!" The blonde yelled as he looked.

You may be wondering who Raiden is? Well, Raiden is the dragon that found and raised Naruto, Raiden was the closest thing to a father Naruto ever had in his entire lives. Raiden is known to be a lighting dragon, however he knows how to use every element unlike other dragons, he taught Naruto everything he knew before one day disappearing. The moment Naruto finds him, he will never let go!

"DADDY! PAPA! FATHER! OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled as he looked around.

The blonde continued to look for Raiden until hundreds of Vulcan's appeared out of nowhere, they had him surrounded.

"Kill him – then we get Ultear's sexy body!"

"So that woman put ya up to this?" Naruto asked, not really surprised.

"YES!" They all replied," She promised her sexy body, if us kill you!"

"If they do manage to kill us, then she's gonna have one loooooooooongggg night!" Kurama stated with a perverted grin," You gotta admit, she's gorgeous!"

The Vulcan's charged at the blonde, Naruto just stood there calm, then he made some hand signs, seconds later hundreds of clones surrounded the Vulcan's, then all the clones turned into blonde girl versions of Naruto.

All the Vulcan's soon got blood dripping from their noses.

"You wouldn't hurt us, would you?" All the girls clones said, trying to look cute.

"No! We like pretty girls!"

All the clones then took out two red twin guns and pointed at all the Vulcan's, then they all yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **

All the Vulcan's got blasted and they all fell to the floor. Naruto dispelled the clones and grinned," Man? Animal? They all fall for Harem Jutsu!"

Naruto walked away unknown to him Natsu, Happy, Macao, and Lucy had watched him defeat those Vulcan's without breaking a sweat.

"Too bad it was only a trap," Naruto sighed with disappointment as they walked.

"Cheer up, brat!" Kurama said, trying to cheer him up," You'll find him one day, until then let's cause all the trouble we can!"

Naruto grinned and said,"Let's rock 'N roll, Kurama!"

**Note: There ya go! My other story Dragon Ninja Knight will be updated on Saturday or Sunday, if any of ya guys like this story feel free to check it out, you might like it!**

**Deuces!**


	3. Blossom Into Friendship!

**Note: Yo, first I wanna say: thank you everybody who has reviewed, read, added to favorites. It makes me happy when people like my story's. So here you go another chapter. And any questions you guys got, I'ma reply to them around the fifth or sixth chapter. That's all for now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 3: Blossom Into Friendship!**

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and their friend Lucy Heartfilia were returning to the guild. Natsu and Lucy had just completed their mission: To destroy a book for 2,000,000. But, in the end they didn't destroy it, and they didn't get payed. Lucy was still a little disappointed. All that work for no reward. Then when they were by the forest they got attacked by a group who wanted to eat Happy. They defeated the group easily. And now they were returning to the guild as ASAP because Erza was going to return to the guild today. No one wanted to get on her bad side, well unless you have a death wish.

"I still can't believe it, all that for no reward," Lucy sighed in disappointment.

"Cheer up Lucy," Natsu smiled at her," We'll do a even better job!"

"Aye!"

As they walked through town they saw papers all over the place, and Rune Knights were handing papers out to wizards.

"What are they doing?" Natsu questioned as he watched them hand out papers to wizards who were passing by.

"Didn't you hear?" Gray said annoyed," Some dude named Magic Bullet Kyuubi destroyed the building where the council members work, and he knocked out one of their members, they probably want him captured for a reward."

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned," This is our chance!" Natsu run towards one of the Rune Knight's and grabbed a paper. He read it and it said:

**Wanted: Dead Or Alive: Magic Bullet Kyuubi, S-Class wizard. Extremely dangerous. **

**Reward: 500,000,000 Jewels, and medal from council.**

**If you can't defeat him, run like a bitch!**

There was a picture of him on the paper, there was a little red fox on his shoulder, he had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"I know I've seen this guy somewhere," Natsu tried remembering. " Eh, come on Lucy lets go look for him, we defeat him then we're set for life!"

"Idiot!" Gray yelled," Do you want to die that badly? He's a dangerous criminal, they say the moment you challenge him: your fate is sealed, you will die!"

"B-But... I don't want to die, I love life!" Lucy said with fear.

"Natsu! Erza will be in the guild any minute now!" Gray stated as Natsu walked away with Happy.

"Then I'd hate to be in the guild when she returns," Natsu said without looking back.

Natsu did have a point. Plus Erza liked him a little, so she'd cut them some slack. So in the end all of them followed Natsu.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was walking with a grin on his face. His bounty was now at 500,000,000. That was the highest it's ever gotten.

"You know what this means?" Kurama asked him annoyed," Wizards from powerful guilds will be after your ass!"

"Oh, right!" Naruto's grin got even bigger," More fun!"

Kurama couldn't help but grin. They were leaving Magnolia today, to find Raiden. Naruto was obsessed with finding him.

"Wouldn't it be faster to find Raiden, if you were part of a guild?" Kurama questioned.

"I don't know... not many people believe in dragons, anyways," Naruto replied with a sigh,"People claim they are instinct, but I'ma find Raiden, then kick his ass for abandoning me!"

After that Naruto continued walking. They were in the forest now. Naruto figured Raiden would be an a isolated area.

"Still looking for the dragon?" Naruto heard a female voice behind him.

The blonde turned around. It was Ultear. She was walking towards him now.

"What do you want now?" Naruto questioned annoyed," Gonna try and kill, now? Since your little trap failed!"

"Haha.. no, I just want to talk," Ultear circled the blonde as she touched his chest with her index finger. "You've sparked my interest..."

"Gee, why am I not surprised," Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"You always tend to attract bad crowds, huh" Kurama chuckled at the blonde.

"I'll help you find your pet dragon, if you help me with my goal... my goal to revive Zeref..." Ultear's face was inches away from Naruto. "I will reward you well, too!" her breasts were now touching his chest.

_Does she think she can manipulate me with her body? You gotta admit... she's really pretty... and busty.. NO! Naruto you can't let this happened – she tried killing you!_

Naruto turned around and said,"You are beautiful.. but I doubt I'll be able to please you, I'm kinda distracted on something else, right now!"

Ultear couldn't help but giggled," We won't know unless we try!" She smirked.

"You tried killing me, I don't trust!" Naruto said all of a sudden," Go manipulate some other guy!" he began walking away, he stopped when he heard tears.

_Don't turn around... a woman's tears are her best weapon! _He slowly turned around. _Don't turn around! _he turned around completely. _Fuck!_

Ultear was on the floor crying, she was hugging her knees. Naruto walked towards her," Um... why are you crying?" he wasn't good with crying women.

"You wouldn't care, and you wouldn't believe me!"

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Okay... Jellal h-he... makes me do things I don't want, i-it's his goal to revive Zeref not mines... he wanted me to manipulate you with m-my body, h-he's the one that ordered me to k-kill you, i-if I disobey him, he'll kill me," Ultear got up and hugged Naruto," I-I thought m-maybe y-you could be my savior... you're strong... and you defeated him..." she cried on his shirt. Naruto just patted her back.

_Kukuku, men are so easy to manipulate... I got him... Kukukuku, in the end I'll have the last laugh... If I play my cards right, I'll win!_

"Don't worry!" Naruto hugged her tighter, which shocked her," I-I'll be you savior... I believe you!" she looked at his blue eyes in surprise, Naruto looked back at her eyes.

_Does this fool actually believe me? He's such a fool!_

Naruto however thought differently. _I know you are lying... but I will choose to believe in you... because I know who you are... maybe... just maybe... friendship will blossom from this lie..._

It stayed silent for a while. Before Naruto let go oh her and said," Well, I'm off, see ya!"

"S-See ya!" Ultear waved at the blonde, trying to look nice and sweet. In the inside she was laughing her ass off.

As they walked Kurama asked," So did you actually believe her?"

"Fuck no!" Naruto replied," She was probably laughing her ass of in the inside, I could see right through her, I just chose to believe in her... because of _her_!"

"I figured!"

They walked in silence, when the bushes nearby began to move. Seconds later, a pink-haired boy, a blue cat, a blonde haired girl, and a shirtless dude came out.

"Ha! We found him!" The pink-haired boy cheered. " We found you Magic Bullet Kyuubi, we are going to defeat you!"

"Uh.. Okay!" Naruto walked away without caring. They sweat-dropped.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Natsu charged at him, Naruto turned around. Natsu swung at him, the blonde grabbed his punch, and kicked him in the stomach, Natsu flew backwards and landed on a tree.

"I'm not in a mood to fight, right now!" Naruto said annoyed," You don't wanna see me mad, you'll hate seeing me mad!"

Naruto began walking away again.

"Wait!" Naruto turned around, and faced Gray who had spoken.

"As Fairy Tail members, we will stop you!" Gray got into a weird stance.

_Fairy Tail? Hmm... known to be a strong guild, might as well fight and see what's cracking!_

"Fine, then!" Naruto couldn't help but grin," I won't go easy on any of you!" he pulled out his twin guns, and aimed at Gray, now it was a matter of who attacked first...

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" **Gray yelled first as he extended his arms forward, he created long, curved lances that headed straight towards Naruto.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Stream!" **Naruto yelled as a hot stream of fire melted Gray's ice, and now it headed straight towards the shirtless wizard.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **A huge shield of ice appeared in front of Gray, it was shaped like a flower.

Before Naruto could do anything he heard Natsu behind him yell," You forgot about me!" Naruto turned around, and Natsu's right fist with fire met with his face. The blonde flew towards Gray's ice shield, the blonde broke his way through it and landed near a tree. That right there was a surprise attack.

"Did we win?" Lucy asked, the blonde wasn't getting up.

"I guess they exaggerated his strength!" Gray commented.

Naruto got up. He had the feeling he had fought both of them before, Gray's attacks seemed familiar.

"What are your names?" Naruto questioned, maybe their names would ring a bell.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu replied, while Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Don't just give your name to the enemy like that!"

"Why not?"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"What?! You too?!"

"Happy!"

Lucy had no choice so she said," Lucy... just Lucy!"

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gray's eyes widen. That name, it sounded familiar. But he couldn't remember from where.

"Doesn't ring a bell!" Naruto shook his head," Come at me, woman or man, if you have guts, attack!"

Natsu and Gray charged at the blonde. Naruto lifted his guns, he aimed one at Natsu and one at Gray.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu fired a fire ball at Naruto.

"**Ice Make: Bow!" **Gray stopped and made a bow of ice. Then he fired ice arrows at the blonde.

Naruto jumped in the air to dodge the fire. It was a mistake cause now Gray's ice arrows were headed right towards him.

"**Magic Bullet: Ice Arrows!" **The blonde yelled, as ice arrows shot out of his guns, they headed straight for Gray's arrows, and they canceled each-other out.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Bombs!" **Now fire balls headed straight towards Gray and Natsu. Gray dodged some of the fire balls but one hit him in the stomach, it exploded and he flew backwards. Natsu didn't bother dodging as fire didn't affect him, he ate the fire balls that headed his way. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** The pink-haired slayer yelled as he once again fired at Naruto.

"**Magic Bullet: Water Dragon!" **Out of both of his guns came out water in the shape of a dragon, the dragon then shot out water from it's mouth at Natsu's flame. The flames disappeared with the water. Naruto appeared in front of Natsu and punched him in the face, Natsu flew backwards, however before he could land on a tree, Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him. Natsu now flew towards Lucy and Happy. He fell on the floor, dirt in his mouth.

Lucy couldn't believe it, Gray and Natsu were getting their ass kicked by this wizard. She didn't want to be dead-weight so she called upon her spirits.

"**Gate of the Golden Bull!" **Lucy yelled as she pointed her key up in the air, soon came out a huge bull.

"What is this now? Pokemon?" Naruto stated, as a huge cow appeared and stood across him.

"You dare insult me?!" Taurus yelled as steam came out of his nose," I'm a thousand times better than a Pokemon, I can talk!"

"Taurus, just attack!" Lucy yelled with sweat-drops.

Taurus nodded and charged at Naruto, as he got closer he swung his giant axe.

Naruto dodged his attacks with ease, then he jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face, Taurus fell to the floor, head first. Naruto yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Cook The Cow!" **

Naruto's attack was a fire stream, however he just changed the name. Taurus slowly got up and as he did he said," Hmm.. something smells good... smells like burned … COWWW! FIRE!"

He realized he was on fire. Lucy shook her head and force closed his gate, the cow then disappeared. Naruto was strong, she was screwed. Natsu and Gray weren't still up.

Then she saw the water dragon still in the air, now was her chance to call upon Aquarius. So Lucy ran towards the water dragon and dipped her key inside.

She yelled,**"Gate of the Water Bearer!" **then a female who was half fish and half woman appeared.

"Why do you always call upon me on the weirdest of places?!" Aquarius yelled with tick marks.

"We'll talk about it later, I need your help!" Lucy stated. Aquarius was her last resort.

"No!"

"WHAT!"

"I was in the middle of a date, Hmph!"

"Just this once!"

"Fine, but don't call upon me for two weeks!"

Aquarius used water magic to form a huge gigantic wave. Then all of them went flying all over the place. Now they were in a different area, they were by a cliff. Aquarius disappeared, and Natsu and Gray got up. Naruto got up as well, he was all wet, and Kurama who hated the water growled.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine!"

"Let's finish this!"

Naruto wanted to finish this as well. This last attack would decide everything. They were all at the edge of a cliff, so it was really dangerous.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" **Gray aimed at Naruto, as lots of Lance's headed his direction.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu jumped on a Lance, and headed right towards Naruto, he would send Naruto flying to another country.

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Strike!" **Naruto's lighting destroyed all of the lances except for the one that Natsu was on.

Natsu jumped off the lance and swung his fist at Naruto. The blonde blocked his attack with one of his guns, then he quickly pointed his other gun at Natsu's chest.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Stream!" **Naruto didn't want to kill Natsu, so he used a flame attack on him, it wouldn't cause as much damage, Natsu flew backwards and landed on top of Gray.

Then all of a sudden, part of the cliff began falling. Down below was sharp rocks, and a sea filled with carnivore animals. Lucy lost her balance and fell.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy yelled., as Lucy yelled and fell.

Naruto dove after her. Until he finally grabbed her arm, and with all his might he threw her up in the air towards where Natsu and Gray were, they caught her and watched as Naruto continued falling.

"Why is he grinning?"

"He's one crazy dude!"

"D-Do you think he'll be alright?" Lucy asked, she felt bad, the guy they were aiming to catch, saved her life.

"Who knows, I think he's fine, nobody would die with a grin like that!"

As Naruto fell he only thought one thing. _I wonder why I risked my life for her... I guess I always had a soft spot for women!_

"Naruto!" Kurama yelled as they continued falling," If we die, I'm not ever gonna speak to you, again!"

Naruto grinned," We're not! Brace yourself!" he turned around faced the water, where there was sea serpents and other weird animals...

**[Scene Change]**

Ultear watched the whole fight, she wanted to gather as much info on the blonde. He only used Guns Magic, a weird form of it anyways.

"That man... he's one odd man!" Ultear smirked. "I can't help but like him!"

Ultear began walking away. Then she stopped," I wonder if he's okay?"

She continued walking, then she stopped again," I'll go see... I can't have him dead, I need him for my plans!"

**Note: There ya have it. Chapter three! Hope ya guys enjoyed it. I have nothing to say other than review if ya like. Btw, the guy who asked what Kyuubi was: Well, Kyuubi is just a little cat-sized fox that's always on Naruto's shoulder, he has one tail, and his power is behind the gates. That's all!**

**Deuces**


	4. Fight Makarov?

**Note: Yo, chapter four here! I try updating when I can, and this story is starting to be my favorite story, you know what gets me through a writers block? Music, I listen to music then all of a sudden I get all these kinds of ideas and stuff, and sometimes it makes my head hurt. Anyways: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 4: Fight Makarov?**

"Get the fuck outta here, you haven't payed rent in two months!" The door to Naruto's apartment had been slammed on his face.

"Screw you old man!" Naruto yelled as he punched the door," I don't need you and your crappy apartments, I can live better some place else!"

The blonde walked away, he had just gotten evicted. The blonde had no money left. It was hard making money when a lot of people were trying to capture you. It had been a few hours since the blonde fought those guys from Fairy Tail. He had survived the cliff fall by a thread. The blonde sighed and continued walking, he needed idea's to make money.

"Join a guild. You could join Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord, those are the two most powerful guilds in Magnolia," Kurama stated, as the blonde walked.

"Nah, I'd cause them a lot more trouble than what they already have, plus I doubt those Fairy Tail guys like me!" The blonde replied to Kurama.

"Why'd you save the blonde girl, anyways?" Kurama asked the blonde," You have no connections to her, right?"

"Nope. I just did it. Simple!" Naruto replied quickly, he walked randomly.

Before Kurama could open his mouth Naruto said," I have an idea, we rob a bank, we'll be filthy rich!"

"You really are desperate for money, huh?" Kurama questioned the blonde.

The blonde shrugged. It was that or die in the streets. Either way he was always going to be a criminal in the councils eyes.

"Just don't get us caught, I rather die in the streets, than rotting in a cell for the rest of my life!"

Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Before they arrived to a huge building that said: **Magnolia's Bank. **

The blonde entered the building to see it filled with people, all ages and sizes. Kids, adults, grandpa's, and infants. The blonde was about to take both of his guns out before the door opened once again, to reveal twenty - thirty wizards. Some of them had guns like Naruto's, others had swords, and others had no weapons.

"We are the dark guild Nine Lives! Everybody get down, if you value your life!" A young man with black longish hair yelled, he had one hand gun pointed at the air. He shot the ceiling, and seconds later some of it began falling down, everybody got down, the ceiling was about to fall were a nine year old was standing. The ceiling was about to hit him, when Naruto grabbed him, and saved him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the kid, he noticed the kid was blind, no wonder he didn't move out of the way.

"Yes, sir!"

"Stay down, I'll take care of this!" The kid nodded and got down.

Naruto walked towards the man with black hair, the one that had shot the ceiling, as he got closer the man pointed his gun at Naruto," Are you fucking deaf? I said get the fuck down, or I'll kill you!"

"Your threats don't make my heart tremble, you ain't shit. Just a man with a gun!" Naruto continued walking towards him.

"Why you little bitch, we're from the dark guild Nine Lives! One of the strongest dark guild out there, bow in fear!" The man expected Naruto to bow, but Naruto was no ordinary person.

"So what? You could be Kami and I still wouldn't give a fuck!" Naruto was now in front of him, both of his guns pointed at the mans head.

"T-Those guns!" Naruto heard another guild member stuttered," T-Those guns belong to Magic Bullet Kyuubi – they say he's Satan himself."

"I-I heard he ate a dragon for breakfast!"

"They say even Kami fears him!"

"Didn't you hear? He killed a Saints wizard from he council!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. _What's up with all these exaggerations and rumors?_

"Why don't you join us Magic Bullet Kyuubi?" The black haired man smirked.

"How about you shut up!" Naruto kicked him in the face, the man flew backwards. "Come on mother fuckers! Come at me if you wish to taste the ground!"

The blonde put away his guns, he would defeat them all with just his fists. The men charged at the blonde. Naruto just stood there calmly. One of the men came and swung at him with his blade, Naruto ducked and punched him in the stomach, the man flew backwards and he took two men down with him.

"Goodnight!" Naruto felt a gun on his head, then a shot was heard throughout that part of the town...

**[Scene Change]**

Lucy was walking home. She was feeling sad. You see, she felt sad because Naruto had risked her life for her, and he might of died in the process. Gray and Natsu had told her, the blonde was most likely alive. But she still felt bad. What if he wasn't? Then she felt bad for feeling bad. Why would she feel sad for a criminal? She stopped walking when she saw Rune Knights surrounding a bank.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked one of them as she walked towards the bank.

"A dark guild called Nine Lives have the people in there hostage, they are one of the strongest dark guild out there, all their members are there, we need a guild to stop them!" One of the Rune Knights told Lucy.

"I'm from Fairy Tail!" Lucy told them with pride, as she showed them the Fairy Tail mark.

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOM!**

They heard a shot inside.

"Alright, I'm going in!" Lucy said, she was scared but she put on her bravest face.

"Back her up, men!" The Rune Knights followed her, it made her feel a little less scared.

They opened the door, and to their surprise Naruto was standing there, he was bleeding from his chest where there was a wound, that's where he had gotten shot. Everybody from the guild was knocked out, and there was money all over the place. The blonde coughed a little bit of blood before he began walking away.

"I was a little too reckless," The blonde told himself. He walked passed a few Rune Knights, without looking at them.

"Now is your chance to take the money and book it!" Kurama told the blonde.

"Nah, I don't know what came over me, but I don't wanna steal from people," The blonde smiled as he walked out. When he did every Knight in the area surrounded him.

"Magic Bullet Kyuubi – and he's hurt! Get him!" Naruto dodged a few attacks and climbed up the bank using his chakra. Then for they would catch him, he ran from building to building. After a while the blonde stopped on a roof of a building, and sat down, the wound where he got shot was still healing.

"Brat, that was just too reckless, you need to stop being that reckless!" Kurama snapped at him.

"I know, but whats the point in life without being reckless?"

Kurama sighed," You're going to be the death of me one day!"

"Anyways, I just got a good idea!" The blonde grinned.

"Why don't I want to hear it?"

"Let's go fight Makarov of Fairy Tail?" The blonde grinned," I heard he was really strong, I could try some moves on him!"

"No! He will eradicate you!" Kurama yelled at him.

"Too bad, I'm going anyways!"

"Fine, just don't die on me!"

"I promise!"

**Note: I am like super tired, so I ended it there. I just end randomly, oh well, I will update in like 3-4 days. **

**Deuces.**


	5. Two S-Class Vs One S-Class!

**Note: It's been a few days, so I'ma post chapter 5 now, I'm going to update dragon ninja knight on Friday or Saturday. So here ya go, I hope ya enjoy another awesome chapter, I'ma try and make every chapter around 2k or greater for all of ya, I would try 30k but that would be too long, and probably boring (my opinion) so I'll make 2k chapters and update like two-three times a week...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 5: Two S-Class Vs. One S-Class.**

"We're finally here!" Naruto grinned excitedly. He had gotten lost when trying to find the guild, but at last he found it.

"Ready Kurama?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't? Especially with your reckless nature... just get this over-with!"

Naruto kicked the door to the guild, everybody stopped and stared at him," Where the fuck is Makarov? I wanna fight you old man!" Naruto yelled as he walked in.

Okay. You never want to enter a guild, and act like you own the damn place, you are bound do get into a huge mess. Especially if the guild is powerful, and has S-Class wizards that can kick your ass. Those with common sense wouldn't do that, however our blonde was what you call an idiot, or someone who has guts, funny how both traits collide, huh?

"It's you! Magic Bullet Kyuubi!" Lucy yelled happily," You saved the bank earlier!"

"And you are?... oh, wait – Lucius?" Naruto questioned her. There was mutters throughout the guild.

"LUCY!" Lucy corrected him.

"Right! Anyways, where is your master, I came to kick his ass!" Naruto yelled at all of them.

"If you want master, you'll have to defeat me!" Natsu got up and yelled at him.

"I defeated you already..."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes! I! Did!"

"What business do you want with, master?" Erza a red-haired girl walked towards Naruto, she had her blade, she knew the blonde was dangerous.

"None! I just want to kick the old mans, ass!" Naruto grinned at them.

"Master isn't here, he's at a regular meeting, come back later." Mira a pretty white haired girl told the blonde.

"Regular meeting? What the fuck is that?!" Naruto asked frustrated. He came to defeat Makarov, but the old man wasn't here. So it was time for plan-B.

"Never mind, whose your second strongest person, where is he?!" Naruto asked them.

"Gildarts... but he's gone as well."

Naruto had tick-marks.

"Third, strongest person?"

"That would be... Mystogan or Laxus, but I doubt they are here, too!"

"Hmph. I'm here..." Laxus was on the second, he stared at the blonde and grinned," So... you're the infamous Magic Bullet Kyuubi... I've always wanted to fight you!"

Laxus disappeared, and reappeared behind the blonde, swinging his right lighting covered fist at the blonde's head. Naruto without looking dodged the income punch from the wizard.

"Kuku... dodged without looking, very impressive!" Laxus clapped his hands.

"Swung without landing a hit on me, not impressive!" Naruto said without looking at him.

"Grr!"

"Leave the guild or pay the consequences!" Erza finally said all of a sudden, she pointed her blade at the blonde's chest.

"Damn... I do love a woman in uniform!" Naruto tried hitting on her," How about you bark orders at me?! I'll be your solder in the front lines of looooooooveeeeeeeeee!"

Erza blushed at the comments. But, then she shook her head. She didn't have time to blush.

"You've been warned. If you get hurt it won't be my fault, nobody get in the way he's MINE!" Erza made it clear to everybody.

"I'll be _yours_ any day..." Naruto winked at her. She blushed again betraying herself.

"I-I wanna fight him, too!" Natsu yelled at her,"It's not fair!"

"You heard me!" Erza glared at Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Hmph... I'm fighting him, too!" Laxus shrugged Erza's orders," Not everyday you get to fight a infamous powerful wizard!"

Erza knew the glare wouldn't work on Laxus. So she just nodded. Two S-Class against one S-Class. It should be a pretty quick fight.

"Okay, then! Come at me!" Naruto yelled as he took out his twin guns. "I never miss a shot!"

Erza and Laxus disappeared. Naruto opened his hands wide open. So his right gun, pointed at his right side, and his left gun at his left side. Laxus appeared on his left side, and Erza on his right side.

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **The lighting blast hit both of them, Erza blocked most of the attack with her blade. Laxus didn't bother dodging or blocking, in fact he ate some of the lighting.

"Lighting won't work on me!" Laxus appeared in front of the blonde, he grabbed the blonde by the head, and smashed his head on the ground. Naruto crashed onto the floor, a crater formed around him. Laxus's attack was pretty strong, but it would take more than that to defeat the blonde.

Laxus however didn't stop, he kept punching the blonde on the face.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Stream!"** Naruto yelled as he placed both guns on Laxus's chest. The attack caused Laxus to go flying up in the air, he crashed through the ceiling of the guild.

The blonde got up and stared at Erza who was struggling to get up. Lighting was still circling inside her body, causing it to become numb. The guild members expected the blonde to attack Erza who was wide open, so they were ready to charge at the blonde. But, instead he just stood there and looked up at the hole in the ceiling, you could see the sky from it.

Laxus then came falling back down. Naruto got both of his guns and yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **as he aimed at the Fairy Tail member, however he missed all three shots that came out of his gun.

"Kuku. Thought you said you never missed?" Laxus laughed as he landed on the floor.

"Who said anything about me missing?"

Laxus looked up at the ceiling to see part of it coming down. Before he could move, he was hit by huge chunks of it. In a matter of seconds he was covered completely in wood. Knocked out!

"Whoa... he's strong!"

"Do you actually think he could beat Makarov?"

"N-No... Master is a saints wizard!"

"Didn't you hear? The blonde actually defeated a saints wizard!"

"COME ON ERZA! KICK HIS ASS!" Natsu began yelling.

Then the entire guild began cheering for her. Naruto couldn't help but smile. So this was what it was like to be in a guild? Maybe he should re-think it, and actually join a guild. Erza finally got up, and charged at the blonde. However, before she could hit the blonde she re-quipped with a spear. She threw the spear at the blonde, who blocked it with his gun.

This was a diversion, because now Erza was behind him she swung her blade, and magic came out of it, the magic hit the blonde who flew forward, he was about to crash into a wall, when he pointed one of his gun's at the wall, he shot the wall with purple stuff, and now he was flying towards Erza. His free gun pointed at her.

"**Magic Bullet: Ice Blades!" **Ice blades headed towards Erza who dodged them. Naruto grinned at her. He was having fun. But, now he was going to finish this off.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire-Wind Combination!" **Out of his left gun Naruto fired some wind, which took the form of a tornado, then with his right gun he fired fire. Soon it was a fire tornado, that destroyed every single thing in it's path, it headed right towards, her at a pretty quick pace. Erza kept dodging it. She knew she couldn't dodge forever. She had to do something.

Erza re-quipped her armor, into a fire armor. Then she charged right at the tornado, she made it to the other side, however her armor was all destroyed, with her blade she charged to where Naruto was standing, she charged at him. Seconds, later she was on top of the blonde who was on the floor, her blade pressed against his neck, his right gun was pressed on one of her breast. She only had a bra, and underwear on.

"Give up!" Erza pressed the blade harder on his neck.

"No, you give up!"

"Hmph, like hell I will!"

"I'm not giving up!"

"Grr!"

"I can stay like this all day!"

"So can I!"

Naruto rolled, and now he was on top of Erza, his gun on Erza's left breast, her blade was still pressed on his neck. "I win!" Naruto grinned. Erza rolled, and now she was once again on top of him, they kept doing the same thing for a few minutes, neither wanted to give up, and the guild just watched with amusement.

"They are acting like little kids!"

"Um... Erza, have you noticed? You're not really wearing anything..." Lucy told Erza.

The red-haired wizard looked at herself, and she for the first time realized this. She quickly got up and re-quipped to her regular armor.

Naruto quickly got up too, and began walking away. He still wanted to fight Makarov, so he was going to this regular meeting thing. Where he would challenge the old man.

"Hey, pretty chick with white hair, where is this regular meeting being held at?" Naruto asked Mira.

Mira gave the blonde the exact location to where the meeting was being held the blonde nodded, and walked away.

"Mira! Why did you give him Master's location? Master might be in danger, now?!" Gray questioned her.

"I just wanted to be helpful, master may be old but he won't be defeated easily!"

"Gray! Let's follow him! I want to get front row action!" Natsu grinned, as he began running towards the exit.

Erza appeared in front of the exit and said,"We have a quest, let's go: remember we have to stop the dark guild from using Lullaby!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was on his way to where the regular meeting was being held at.

"You do know what your doing will get you killed, right? Regular meetings are held by guild masters, they are all strong, so you're a puppy compared to the top dogs!" Kurama told Naruto.

The blonde grinned," Eh, the puppy has got to defeat the top dog one day!"

"There is no convincing you is there?"

"Nope, and while we're at it, I'll challenge all the guild masters!" Naruto's grin got even bigger.

Kurama's eyes widen. They were screwed. He knew the blonde was an idiot, but this stupid?

"Let's show the world our true power!" Naruto grinned as he jumped from a tree branch, into another.

Unknown to the blonde, someone was watching his every movement!

Note: There ya have it. I know the fight between Naruto, Erza and Laxus wasn't really a fight but more of a spar. But, I just wanted to introduce him to Fairy Tail. Oh, by the way, I'ma have Naruto join a guild for a while, so which guild should he join? Fairy Tail? Phantom Lord? Or some other guild? You decide!

Deuces!


	6. Makarov Vs Magic Bullet Kyuubi!

**Note: Ta Da! Chapter six here! Those of you who are Natsu/Lucy fans, I made a one-shot about them, check it out, you might like it! Btw, thanks for all your support guys, I may not be the best writer, but it makes me happy that people like my story's, and to those people who don't like them. Good news, there's hundreds of story's out there for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 6: Makarov Vs. Magic Bullet Kyuubi!**

"Magic Bullet Kyuubi has come to kick all your asses!" Naruto yelled as he smashed down the door to the building where the regular meeting was being held.

"..."

"Huh? All I see is a bunch of old men? Am I in the right place?" Naruto stared at the old people.

"Idiot! those are the guild masters!" Kurama snapped at the blonde.

"Are you?!"

All of them nodded.

Naruto grinned, and pulled out his two twin red guns. He aimed them at two random guild masters.

"This kid... he's either a dumb-ass or has guts... is he part of your guild Makarov? He acts like those of Fairy Tail."

"No, he's not from my guild..."

"Ah, he is such a hand-some man... he's my type of man... lets see what he has!" Bob, one of the guild masters jumped up and down.

"I-I think... I'm going to be sick..." Naruto commented.

"Uh, both you and I, just get this over with!" Kurama added.

"**Magic Bullet: Elements Combination!" **Naruto began with one of his best attacks. A powerful beam of fire, ice, lightning, and wind headed right towards the guild masters who didn't bother moving.

"Such a destructive attack... such power... most wizards can't even use more than two elements at once before having barley any magic..."

"So this is the power of the infamous Magic Bullet Kyuubi... he sure does live up to his name..."

"Interesting..."

"**Fairy Shield!" **Makarov yelled as the beam got closer to them, a white shield of light covered them all, the attack hit the shield, then turned and headed right back at Naruto.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto managed to say before dodging the attack, the attack destroyed the whole entrance of the building, and kept going straight, until it destroyed a entire mountain.

"What is this kid? I've never seen such power come from Guns Magic..."

"How is he even able to use four elements without running out of magic?"

"Raiden... this boy was taught by the mystical dragon Raiden... legend has it... it was such a powerful dragon that it could destroy an entire city with just flying... the dragon that has unlimited power..."

"Haha – do you honestly think a dragon like that exists, Makarov? Those are just rumors!"

"Anyways! Let's just show this kid the power of old people!" Makarov told them, trying to inspire the other guild masters.

"My back hurts, maybe another time!"

"Now, that you mention it... my bones are hurting..."

"Um... my doctor said not to fight..."

"My... old heart hurts..."

The other guild masters slowly walked way. It was all up to Makarov right now, he would fight the blonde, and show him the power of an old fart!

"And you call each-other guild masters, I will fight him, and I will defeat him!" Makarov yelled at them before turning to the blonde.

"Have fun!" The guild masters waved at Makarov.

"Follow me, brat... I don't want to destroy the building anymore..." Makarov began walking out of the building, Naruto shrugged and followed him.

"Let's follow him... who knows the fight my turn to be interesting... I bet money on the blonde!" Bob walked after Naruto.

"Eh, I'll go... but I know Makarov is going to win..."

"Same!"

All the guild masters left the building...

Many might be wondering why Makarov would fight Naruto... well, you see Makarov was a strong wizard, so not many ever challenged him, it had been a long time since he was challenged into a fight. He had to give the blonde props for having the guts to challenge strong wizards, another reason was that he wanted to test the power of the infamous Magic Bullet Kyuubi!

They arrived to a little field in between some mountains. Makarov stopped and watched as Naruto stopped ten – twenty feet across from him, grinning like if he had just won a trillion jewels.

"You may attack whenever you-"

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!"** Naruto interrupted Makarov, and shot lightning at him.

_So he just goes right to it..._

**Fire-Make: Dragon!" **Makarov made a huge fire dragon out of magic, and by huge I mean as big as a real dragon.

The dragon destroyed the blonde's incoming attack, then it flew towards the blonde. It roared, and it shot out fire at the blonde. Naruto dodged the attack by jumping way up high in the air, the dragon flew up, and dove at the blonde, it's mouth wide open. The blonde new he wouldn't be able to move in time, so he yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Water Blast!"**

A powerful force of water came out of the blonde's twin guns, it hit the dragon, and the fire dragon soon disappeared. The blonde grinned, and landed on the floor, when he touched the floor he disappeared, and quickly appeared in front of Makarov. He swung at the old man, before he could even land the hit Makarov kicked his groin.

"EEKKKKKK!" Naruto yelled like a little girl as he fell on the floor.

"Give up?" Makarov asked him.

"You! Old man! That's not fair! You cheated! You used a cheap shot!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his groin.

"Fair? You're the one using weapons on an old man who has no weapons..." Makarov smirked at the blonde.

"That's it, OLD MAN! Now you've REALLY pissed me off!" Naruto quickly got up, and swung at Makarov, the old man dodged his punch with ease, and with his now enlarged arm, he swung at the blonde who flew backwards, and crashed into a really big tree. This was nothing because the blonde got up, and charged at Makarov once more.

**POOOOOWWWW!**

Naruto once again got punched, this time however he broke every tree he crash into, which was like five. The masters didn't expect the blonde to get up from that one. That punched had defeated many of them in the past, some of them had even ended up with broken backs, or broken ribs.. or broken everything!

"Hahaha... that was nothing... even my now dead grandma punched harder than that, old man!" Makarov turned around to taste one of Naruto's punches. The old man flew a few feet backwards, but landed on his feet.

"Very interesting..." Makarov stated surprised, "The rumors weren't fake... you really are strong... but, you will not be able to defeat me today... the odds are against you... give up..."

"Hmph, like I care about the odds, old man!" Naruto yelled at Makarov, as he charged at him," Just because your an old man, don't mean I'll go easy on you!"

_Haha... he has spirit... like the members of Fairy Tail..._

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Bombs!" **Naruto shot out fire balls at Makarov as he ran, the old man dodged them all with ease, then he swung at the blonde. Naruto this time dodged his attack.

"Your members of Fairy Tail... were fun to fight... this is fun too!" Naruto grinned as he dodged another punch.

Makarov eyes widen, and he quickly assumed Naruto had destroyed the guild. He was a dangerous criminal after all. What if he killed the others?

"**Fairy Law!" **Naruto heard the old man yell, Naruto saw a white blinding light.

"Naruto! Shield yourself or you might die!" Kurama yelled at the blonde," That attack feels very deadly!"

It was too late as Naruto felt all his energy draining. What kind of attack was this? Not just that he felt pain throughout his body. The blonde knew if he didn't leave to someplace else he could die! So the blonde did a set of hand-signs, and in a flash he was gone. When Makarov finished his attack, Naruto was no longer standing there.

"Where did he go?" Makarov looked around, " It doesn't matter, I have to get back to the guild!"

**[Scene Change: 30 Minutes Later]**

"Shit – what kind of attack was that?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular, he was leaning on a tree not far from where he had fought the old man, waiting for his power to return.

"So he defeated you, huh?" Kurama questioned the blonde.

"No! I will challenge the old man again... once I get all my power back... I only have ten percent chakra, and five percent magic... I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb!"

"The old man was smoking you Naruto, I bet he was toying with you..." Kurama said out of nowhere.

"He's a cheater that's what he is! He used a cheap shot!" Naruto yelled at the fox in his shoulder.

"**I WILL DEVOR ALL YOUR SOULS, KUKUKU!" **Naruto and Kurama heard a very evil and demotic voice. Naruto quickly ran up the tree he was leaning on, he was at the very top when he saw a really demotic piece of what looked like to be wood attacking a group of people.

"Aren't those people from Fairy Tail? I see the old man... and what is that thing?!" Naruto asked Kurama.

"I don't know but look... everything near it is dying... and it looks like if those Fairy Tail are getting their asses kicked!" Kurama commented.

Naruto took out his twin guns and aimed at the piece of wood. Then he closed his right eye, his left eye activated the sharingan. He was gonna shoot that thing from there, it was at least one mile away.

"Don't tell me you're going to shoot that thing?"

Naruto nodded and yelled,**"Magic Bullet: Elements Combination!"**

With four percent of magic combined with nine percent of chakra left, the blonde shot a gigantic beam. The beam destroyed the Lullaby Flute completely (You probably knew that already) and a mountain behind it. The blonde after running out of magic began seeing darkness, then he lost balance on the tree, and fell down, seeing complete darkness in the process...

"Brat! Why must you always do things like this!" Was the last thing he heard as well.

**Note: There ya have it guys, oh well. I guess Naruto will be joining Fairy Tail next chapter I guess (Not as an actual member but for a little while) so tell me what you think about this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it eh? Also thank you everybody that has been giving me ideas! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Deuces!**


	7. Join A Guild!

**Note: This has become my favorite story to write... I have no idea why! So here is another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 7: Join A Guild!**

"Wakey Wakey!" Naruto woke up to the feeling of warm water in his face.

"Five more minutes..."

The warm water then managed to make it's way into the blonde's mouth. Why did it taste weird? The blonde asked himself.

"How do you like the taste of fox piss?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly got up.

"EWWWW! Kurama! Why'd you piss on me?!"

"You didn't wake up, I thought you died a few times too!"

"Stupid fur-ball!" Naruto spat on the floor, the taste of piss still present inside his mouth.

"Yeah, anyways, let's get going... It's already morning, and we slept here the whole night!" Kurama changed the subject quickly.

"Oh... yeah, let's go... I have an idea!" Naruto grinned at the fox.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"We join a guild, that's the fastest way to make money, then we buy an apartment after we do quests!"

"That's the smartest idea you've ever had... and you've had some of the stupidest idea's ever before!"

**[Scene Change]**

It was harder to join a guild than the blonde thought, most of the guilds when he entered A: tried capturing him, or B: didn't want him in their guild. It was already noon, and the blonde was hungry, there was two other options, the blonde thought, the first one was join Fairy Tail, and the second was join Phantom Lord.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" Kurama questioned the blonde.

"Eh... I don't seem to be on good terms with them, the last thing I want is to be captured by them, then turned in!" Naruto replied as he walked.

"The red haired chick liked you I think... not that I account for her taste... I bet you'd love to -"

"Shut up fur-ball, the only think I'd love better is to throw you in a trash-can!"

"Ahh, where's the love, Naruto!"

The blonde ignored Kurama, as he walked towards where Phantom Lord was suppose to be, Naruto noticed as he walked closer it rained harder, so the blonde walked towards an umbrella stand, and bought a cheap, plastic umbrella for a golden watch he had in his pocket, since when did he have a watch he wondered as he opened the umbrella.

He finally arrived at the building where the members of the Phantom Lord guild were suppose to be. The blonde noticed a blue haired girl with curly hair on the bottom, outside, she was across the guild, and she looked to be very wet, and sad as she looked at the ground, the blonde walked towards her, and placed the umbrella over her, for she wouldn't get any wetter.

"It's pouring out here, here take the umbrella... it'll keep you from getting more wet, it's a plastic umbrella, so you can throw it if you want later..." Naruto smiled at her, then he walked away.

"T-Thank you..." The blue haired managed to say as the blonde walked.

Naruto without looking at her, waved at her, then he walked inside the guild.

"Bitches! Magic Bullet Kyuubi in the house – remember it well!" Naruto yelled once inside.

"..."

"Why do I have the feeling... they want to capture me..." Naruto muttered to himself. All the members from the guild stood up, and circled the blonde.

"Well... well, look who we have here? Magic Bullet Kyuubi... who has a bounty of 500,000,000... I guess today is our lucky day!" Gajeel RedFox circled Naruto, and smirked.

"I want no problems... I'm here to join your guild," Naruto told them.

"Really? Well too bad... master isn't here... and I lack money... I need to pay bills... let's capture him guys, and split!" Aria another member of the guild smirked.

"Damn, why does the great me have to go through this difficulty?" Naruto asked himself, as they prepared to attack him. "Alright prepare to get your asses kicked!"

"Aren't you being a little too cocky? All of us are S-Class wizards... you're out-numbered, and out-powered!" Gajeel smirked, trying to scare Naruto.

"You may be three, you may be ten, you may all be S-Class wizards, but I'll still beat the shit out of all of you!" Naruto pulled out his twin guns, and aimed them at Gajeel.

"**Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!" **Naruto shot lighting at Gajeel, however he dodged the attack and appeared behind the blonde.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!" **Naruto turned around, Gajeel's right arm had been transformed into a club, Before the blonde could dodge, Gajeel punched him in the face, the blonde flew backwards, and crashed into a wall, his face all bloody from that one attack, the blonde was seeing stars as well.

"**Zetsu!" **Aria extended one of his hands, and opened his palm. Then a bunch of small purple airspace like things exploded all over the blonde's body. Naruto yelled in pain, as he struggled to get up.

"**Roche Concentro!"** Sol yelled, he was one of the wizard from Element Four, he threw a massive barrage of rocks at Naruto.

They were attacking him without giving him a chance to attack in return. They knew the blonde was very dangerous. They couldn't afford to get their asses kicked by one guy, it would ruin their reputation, but if they defeated the blonde. Then their reputation would rise better, after all they were one of the strongest guild.

"What did you say earlier?" Gajeel smirked at the blonde," Oh that's right that you would beat the shit out of all of us, haha look at you now!"

"**Kuku... is that all you little bitches have?" **Naruto got up, and their eyes widened. He now had sharp fangs, both of his eyes were demotic, and blood red, and he threw out a huge killing-intent aura. He had claws, and his whisker marks were now darker than before.

"What the fuck are you?!" Gajeel yelled at the blonde.

"**Your worst nightmare!" **Naruto in a red flash appeared in front of him, he swung and punched the black haired wizard who crashed through the guild door, and landed outside.

"**Zetsu!" **Aria yelled, purple airspace things exploded all over the blonde. However, to his surprise they weren't being that effective.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Blast!" **Naruto yelled as out of both of his guns came out a red beam of chakra. The chakra destroyed everything in it's path. It hit all the wizards in the guild, and there was a huge explosion!

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

Naruto was the only one standing, as half the guild was destroyed, and all the wizards were knocked out on the floor except for Gajeel who ran towards the blonde.

"**Iron Dragon Scales!" **Gajeel yelled as he continued running towards the blonde who wasn't moving. His entire body then was covered in scales.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Bombs!" **Naruto with only one gun shot out red Rasengan sized balls at Gajeel, the balls hit the wizard, and he flew backwards.

As he flew backwards the blonde yelled,** "Magic Bullet: Demon Fire Strike!"** out of his other gun. A strike of red chakra mixed with fire headed right towards Gajeel, it hit the black haired wizard.

"What the fuck is he?!" Gajeel thought before seeing darkness...

Seconds later, Naruto's red eyes went back to being his regular blue, he placed the guns back in his cloak pockets, and began walking away.

"It's been a long time since you used my chakra!" Kurama grinned at the blonde," Why now?!"

"Eh... just wanted to end it quick, plus that should teach them to not mess with me!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I like you better when you use my chakra... you should use it more often!" Kurama told the blonde.

"And I like you better when you're quiet... you should shut up more often!" Naruto snapped at the fox.

"That's why you're my favorite person in the whole world... your not scared of the great me!" Kurama smirked at the blonde.

"Whatever, let's get going. The last thing I want is Rune Knights showing up!" Naruto walked away from the sight, unknown to him the blue haired girl from earlier had seen the whole thing.

**[Scene Change]**

Makarov was drinking beer. You see he had returned to the guild to see it was the same at how it was before leaving to the regular meeting. The old man felt guilty for using Fairy Law on the blonde haired wizard. He had thought the blonde had destroyed the entire guild, and his children in the process. He had even asked some of the members what happened. Not just that had him feeling bad, Erza had been arrested a while ago, and Natsu had gone after her.

_Nothing much Master, Magic Bullet Kyuubi had a little spar with Laxus, and Erza..._

_Really...?_

_Yes, he was pretty strong, and I think Erza kinda likes him, now!_

_How about Laxus?_

_Well, he's kinda mad for getting knocked out, he says he going to kick Magic Bullet Kyuubi's ass when he sees him._

Makarov sighed as he replayed that conversation on his head over and over. It made him feel really guilty. He gulped down more of the beer. He had to find the blonde, hopefully he wasn't dead somewhere, once Fairy Law was used on a person, it would take a few days to recover from it. Before Makarov could get up, the door to the guild was smashed opened.

"I'm back bitches! Where is the old man?!" It was Naruto, and it looked like if he had just came from a fight.

"I wonder if he always walks in like he owns the damn place?!"

"Oh, it's him again!"

"Master kicked his ass yesterday, has he came back to get his ass kicked, again?!"

"Why is it soo gloomy in here?" Naruto questioned them," Did someone die?!"

"..."

"What do you want, kid?" Makarov asked the blonde, as he stood up.

"I have come to join your guild, I need a place to crash, I need money, so like it or not I stay here, the other places didn't want me!" Naruto told the old man.

_Hmm... I will allow him to join as a sorry for using Fairy Law on him... but I still don't trust him... I'll have him remain with an S-Class from the guild at all times..._

"Very well... however you must always be in the sight of an S-Class wizard from the guild, until I trust you completely..."

"..." Naruto blinked, he wasn't expecting the old man to agree, he grinned, and nodded.

"Would you like the Fairy Tail mark?" Makarov asked the blonde.

"Nah, I don't plan on being a member forever, just for a month or two!"

"I see, very well. I will take you to what will be your bed, until you find a place!" Makarov began walking, and Naruto followed after him.

**[Scene Change]**

"It seems Magic Bullet Kyuubi as joined Fairy Tail, Siegrain..." Ultear told the blue haired wizard.

"I see... who knew that old man would let him join..." Siegrain said surprised.

"Uh huh..."

"I want you to bring him here... it's good that you have gained his trust... all we have to do is control him... and our plan will commence!"

"Yes, Siegrain. As you wish!" Ultear nodded before leaving...

_Kuku.., I will have you killed Naruto... but first I need you for a few things that only you can do...but in the end I win this game of chess, Kuku!_

**Note: Chapter seven done. I have a question? Do you guys want I to start Galuna arc next chapter, or skip it and make my own little arc? And if I do make my own arc, it will probably be like 2-3 chapters. That's all I want to ask, so thanks for reading!**

**Deuces!**


	8. First Quest!

Note: Woot Woot! Chappy eight here, I'm trying to at least make each chapter 3k or greater from now on, it is my goal as a writer! Enjoy another awesome chapter, Kay?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 8: First Quest!**

"Old man, why is this bastard here!" Natsu yelled at Makarov, as he pointed at Naruto. The pink haired wizard had just gotten out of jail with Erza. Naruto was sitting on a chair eating some cake that Mira had given him, the blonde took a huge bite and spoke," Bastard...has a... name: It's... Naruto!"

"Like I care, you're an enemy off Fairy Tail!" Natsu grabbed Naruto by his cloak, they were face to face.

"Have a problem? I'll send you to the hospital the quickest way possible!" Naruto growled at Natsu, as he grabbed him by his scarf.

"You're the one who'll end up in the hospital!" Natsu snapped at the blonde," I'll beat you so bad there won't even be a pulp left!"

"Naruto has joined the guild for a month or two... until then he's our comrade!" Makarov told Natsu, he looked at the fire slayer only to find him fighting with Naruto," ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!"

"Eat cake!" Naruto smashed his cake on Natsu's face.

"Eat fire!" Natsu shoved his fist with fire in Naruto's mouth, the blonde in return bit it.

"Owww! What are you? A dog?!"

"Natsu stop fighting... Naruto is a guest..." Erza glared at the fire wizard.

"This BASTARD! His aim is to destroy the guild, I know it!" Natsu glared at the blonde as he spoke.

"How do you know this?!" Erza questioned the fire wizard.

"Um... I don't know, but he still shouldn't be trusted!" Natsu stated as he tried punching Naruto.

"You shouldn't beat each-other over trivial things..." Erza shook her head.

"You're right, we should not be thrashing each other to this extent!" Naruto agreed with Erza, "Only I should be doing the thrashing! Now stay down!" Naruto punched Natsu in the face, the fire wizard fell to the floor.

"Muahahah! Magic Bullet Kyuubi is unbeatable!" Naruto laughed evilly, as the guild entire sweat-dropped.

Naruto was too busy laughing, that Laxus appeared in front of him, the lightning wizard swung his lightning filled fist at the blonde, he managed to land a hit on the blonde, who rolled across the room, until at last he stopped due to a table being in his way, the blonde quickly got up and glared at Laxus.

"What's your problem?! Naruto asked him.

"You're my problem! Fight me! This time with no interruptions!" Laxus yelled at the blonde.

"Nah, I'm too tired, maybe later! Thanks for the cake Mira, I'm going to bed, it's been a while since I've slept on a bed!" Naruto walked away, with his hands behind his head.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto had woken up, and left the room he slept in, only to see a blue cat with wings ripping a paper out of the S-Class request board.

"Hey! Aren't you Natsu's sidekick?" Naruto questioned Happy," What's your name again?

"Happy!"

"Isn't it against the rules to be here?"

"Y-Yes... Natsu made me do it!" Happy had tears in his eyes.

_This cat! I'm not as dumb as I look, I bet he and Natsu want to go on some sort of dangerous mission!_

"Can I see the paper?"

Happy handed the blonde the paper, and Naruto's eyes widened! 7,000,000 for an S-Class job? That the kind of cash he wanted. He grinned, and handed the paper to Happy.

"I'm going with you!"

"Aye!"

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Natsu pointed at Naruto, as Happy arrived to where he and Natsu planned on meeting secretly.

"Um... he wants in!"

"No, go get your own S-Class quest!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

"Fine... but the old man might somehow find out an S-Class quest is missing," Naruto walked away with a smirk

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Fine, you can come!" Natsu sounded irritated at the blonde having to come along with them...

**[With Gray]**

Gray had been ordered by the master to bring Natsu, Lucy, and Happy back, apparently they had taken an S-Class quest which was against the rules. Gray growled, that dumb-ass always did stupid crap. As Gray walked he thought about Naruto... how long was that idiot going to pretend they didn't know each-other?

_That idiot... I thought he was dead... I thought he died that day... at first I had my doubts... but the pieces all fit together he is Naruto Uzumaki... he considered Ur a mother... maybe he's mad at me... because it's my fault she died... my head just hurts thinking about this... _

"There they are! Huh? What is Naruto doing with them?!" Gray asked himself as he walked toward his comrades.

"Nobody wants to take us to the island... this blows!" Naruto stated as he sat on the floor.

"Found ya!" Gray appeared out of nowhere.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Master ordered me to bring you back!" Gray replied to them.

"Take this!" Naruto punched Gray in the stomach, Knocking him out.

"NARUTO!" Lucy yelled at the blonde," Why did you do that?!"

"If he returned to the guild before our adventure even begun, your master would probably send someone better and stronger... I'm worried about you guys.. me? I can defeat anybody, mauahahah!"

"Whoa... Naruto is cooler than you Natsu!" Happy had sparkly eyes.

Naruto then took out one of his red gun's and pointed it at a man in a little boat.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?!" Lucy questioned the blonde.

"What's your name?!" Naruto asked the man.

"B-Bobo! P-Please don't shoot Magic Bullet Kyuubi – I'll do anything just don't shoot!"

Naruto hated looking evil, and bad... but in life you had to do things your own way regardless of what people said about you. Naruto would never shoot or kill an innocent man, he just used his bad reputation to his advantage. He wanted to get to the island as soon as possible, he got excited just thinking about the 7,000,000!

"So you know who I am?!" Naruto seemed surprised.

"Yes – everybody does... the man who is feared by the gods themselves..." Bobo replied a little scared.

_That's just too exaggerated! I'm strong but strong enough to defeat a god? I doubt it!_

"Anyways take us to Galuna Island, now!" Naruto ordered him, "We are here to help the people with their curse!"

Bobo's eyes widened then he nodded, the Fairy Tail members got on the boat, including Gray who Natsu placed on the boat and tied him...

"Huh? Why are you motion sick?" Naruto questioned Natsu, they were on there way to the island. "If you get motion sick, then you will never be able to kick my ass!"

"S-Shut up, before you have another taste of my fist!" Natsu snapped at Naruto.

"Whatever!"

" Bad fortune will fall upon all of those who go to that island..." Bobo told Lucy and Gray, this caught Naruto's attention.

"Eh, I have good luck, we'll take care of that curse, I Magic Bullet Kyuubi promise!" Naruto grinned at Bobo,"And I've never broken a promise before!"

"Can you really break the curse?!" Bora questioned the blonde.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned before yawning, "I am going to sleep, wake me up when we get there!"

**[Scene Change]**

"Hmmm such soft pillows..." Naruto smiled as he slept, he had two soft pillows. He squeezed both of them.

"Why you little pervert!" Naruto felt a punch in the face, and he woke up.

"Huh?" Naruto was on top of Lucy, he was squeezing her breasts, Kurama was sleeping next to her.

"Get off me!" Lucy snapped at the blonde.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto got up and looked around, "Huh? Why are we in the beach?"

"A huge tidal wave washed us a shore!" Lucy told the blonde, he had slept through the whole thing.

"WOW! We're finally in the island!" Natsu yelled as he woke up, "Let's go exploring!"

"Aye!"

"First let's head to the village in the island..." Lucy added, as she looked around.

"Wait!" Gray quickly said as he got up.

"We've already come this far, you can't take us back now!" Natsu growled.

"No..." Gray began with a smirk, "I don't want to be left behind... plus it would be boring if you got expelled, so lets do the job for the old man can't complain!"

"Aye!"

"Let's go!"

**Note: Short chapter. I got tired, I was going to post it tomorrow, but tomorrow I'ma be busy. I decided to do the Galuna arc, but later on I'ma do my own mini arc! And if you got any questions ask away, when I get to chapter 10. I'ma answer any questions ya guys got!  
**

**Deuces!**


	9. Haunted Past

**Note: Yo, here is chapter nine! I'm gonna try and break a record of 3k on this chapter, hopefully I don't get tired, or distracted by something else. Oh, by the way: my other story Demon Slayer should updated next week, I kinda still have a slight writers block on it, as well as Dragon Ninja Knight :(... anyways: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 9: Haunted Past...**

"Excuse us, but can you open the gates for us?!" Lucy yelled throughout the forest, Team Natsu had arrived to a little village in the middle of the forest.

"Eh, why don't we break these gates?!" Natsu suggested with a grin.

"No!" Lucy yelled at him.

"W-Whose there?!"

Naruto looked up the gates, and saw villagers looking down on them.

"We are from Fairy Tail..." Lucy told them," We... uh... saw your request..."

"Fairy Tail? We had no idea you guys accepted the request... usually a guild calls before coming..."

"There must have been some confusion with the paper work!" Gray added," If we can't come in, we'll leave!"

"Hell no, I ain't leaving!" Natsu yelled.

"Show me your symbols..."

Every one from Team Natsu showed their Fairy Tail symbol except for Naruto, who didn't have it.

"They look legit!"

"Okay... everyone except the blonde guy in the whisker marks can come in!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled," Why?!"

"You don't have the mark, so we don't trust you... just wait outside for now..."

"Fine!" Naruto snapped at the villager, As every one except him entered the little village, after they closed the gates, and the blonde sat on the floor, waiting...

**[One Minute Later]**

"Fuck, they are taking forever, let's go explore Kurama!" Naruto got up, and began walking away.

"Forever? It's only been one minute!" Kurama stated.

"Whatever, we're our own bosses, we don't need to wait... we just joined the guild to make money!" Naruto stated as he randomly walked throughout the forest.

"Are you sure? I have a feeling you joined Fairy Tail for a different reason," Kurama stated in a matter of fact tone.

"My reasons are my fucking reasons, now shut of fur-ball!" Naruto snapped at the fox.

"... I know you very well Naruto... to you money means nothing... so I know you didn't join for money... but your right... their your reasons..." Kurama told the blonde, before going quiet.

It stayed silent after that. Naruto just walking anywhere he wanted, he just wanted to pass the time, and Kurama just sat on his right shoulder, his tail wrapped around the blonde's neck. Naruto walked for a few minutes before he froze dead on his tracks, his eyes widened in surprise. Kurama looked at the blonde.

"What's wrong?!"

"T-That smell... I-I smell... no, it can't be..." Naruto drifted away.

"What do you smell?"

"The... Demon... Of... Destruction..." Naruto slowly said, still surprised.

Then the blonde began running as fast as he could, the scent to the demon of destruction got closer, and closer. Until, at last he arrived to a spot underground. The blonde's eyes widened, in front of him was Deliora, the demon of destruction, frozen completely in ice, the blonde fell to his knee's, as he stared at the demon.

"W-What is it doing here? ... Ur she sealed it... Why the fuck is Deliora here? ... Who the fuck would bring – I-It's him... L-Lyon... he's... Fuck!" Naruto punched the ground, he knew this day would come one day.

"Calm down, idiot!" Kurama slapped the blonde with his one tail, "Take deep breaths..."

Naruto calmed down, and got up. He stared at the demon in front of him before walking away, he needed to get as far away from the demon as possible. The blonde continued walking, until he arrived to the beach, the sun was setting, and it was starting to get dark. He sat on the sand, and looked at the water, as he remembered his past...

_Mom! Please, d-don't die!_

_Not bad... magic skills, kiddo... it was a tough fight... I'm very proud to have been by your side... Naruto.._

_I don't wanna lose you too, I've lost to many precious people already! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME MOM!_

_I... Will always be by your side... until the very end... Naruto... you will always be a son to me... I want you to promise me two things... _

_Okay..._

_Please... promise... me that you will find my daughter Ultear... and always stay by her side... no matter what..._

_I will..._

_Also please promise me you... won't hold a grudge against Gray... it's not his fault... I know Lyon will do something like try and revive Deliora... if the day comes when Gray and Lyon fight over this... please stop them... _

_I... Promise... mother..._

_Everything is going to be alright..._(Kisses Naruto's forehead) _now go to sleep... tomorrow will be a new day...goodnight Naruto..._

Naruto had tears dripping from his eyes, as he remembered the death of his mother. How she died because of Gray's recklessness. The blonde never thought he'd ever cry again, he had cried so much back when he was a ninja in the Shinobi world, but pain would always exist for him, he was certain of it...

"You kiss me goodnight... you say it's alright... this can't be goodbye... my heart just dies..." Naruto sang as he cried more tears, he cried so much tears, until he finally drifted to sleep...

**[Naruto's Dream]**

"Wake up sleepy head!" A nine year old Naruto woke up to the feeling of being hit by a pillow.

"Uh... five more minutes mother..." Naruto said sleepily.

"Oh, well... I guess you don't want I to help you with your Ice magic!" Ur, a ice wizard stated.

"I'm awake!"

"Haha, thought so, get dressed, and let's head out!"

**[Five Minutes Later]**

Naruto was training with Ur on ice magic, out of all the elements he knew how to use, Ice magic was the most difficult to him. He had heard there was a really powerful ice wizard on the Northern area of the world, so he had come to get taught by the best, after looking for Ur, he finally found her, and she agreed to teach him.

"**Ice-Make: Wings!" **Naruto yelled, as ice wings formed on his back, ten seconds later the ice wings shattered.

"You're getting there, Kiddo, last time they lasted five seconds, just keep working and pretty soon you'll get the hang of it!" Ur smiled at the blonde.

"Can you... um... do the spell once more... I like your wings... they are pretty..." Naruto blushed.

"Okay, just once more, kiddo!" Ur smiled, before yelling, **"Ice-Make: Wings!"  
**

Ice wings formed on Ur's back, they were purple, and they looked like angel wings, the sun sparkling on the wings made them look a thousand time prettier. Naruto stared at the wings with awe, to him Ur was like a angel. However, seconds later Ur dispelled the spell, and stuck her tongue out on the blonde.

"Aww, why did you do that?!" Naruto complained as he stomped the ground.

"Haha, just keep trying, I'm going to go cook us some food, be back later!" Ur waved at him before she walked away.

"Yay!" Naruto grinned," Your cooking is the best!"

"You won't be getting any, if you can't hold the spell for more than one minute when I return, so no slacking!" Ur told the blonde.

"Alright, that just got me motivated!" Naruto grinned, before doing the spell.

**[Dream Change]**

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Ur yelled at the blonde, "Here ya go!"

Ur gave the blonde a necklace of a crystal that changed colors.

"Whoa, it's cool! Thanks mom!" Naruto hugged Ur, she smiled at shuffled his blonde hair.

"It's a rare Lacrima, Naruto... it will be your good luck charm in your darkest hour..." Ur told the blonde as she stared at his blue eyes.

"Okay, I will keep it forever!" Naruto stated as he put it on.

"Anyways, let's go get some ice-cream, and let's go have some fun!"

**[Dream Ends]**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto woke up to the sound of Kurama''s voice.

"What is the matter, fur-ball?" Naruto asked the fox, irritated that he fox had woken him up.

"You've slept a whole night, and a whole day... more than twenty four hours have past, it's night once again... and the moon is purple!" Kurama told the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened. Did he really sleep that long or was Kyuubi fucking with him? He looked at the fox, the fox was serious. Then the blonde looked at the moon, it really was purple. The blonde saw magic circles coming from the highest peak in the entire island, the blonde found this odd, and began running towards where the magic circles where coming from.

"Isn't Deliora revived yet?!" Naruto arrived to the highest peak, which was a building. To hear a masked man say that.

_T-That's Lyon... I can smell him... that bastard, I knew it! He's fucking up Ur's good name, I gotta stop him! … but, I gotta wait for the right moment..._

"Probably today or tomorrow..." Sherry a pink-haired girl replied to Lyon.

"We're almost there..." Lyon smirked," Now, go eradicate the village... we can't have them getting in our way!"

That was it! Naruto wasn't going to wait any longer, he appeared in front of Lyon, one of his gun pointed right at his face. The blonde had red eyes instead of blue eyes, now.

"Lyon! Stop what your doing!" Naruto yelled at Lyon, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Well, what a turn of events... it's been so long... Naruto..." Lyon smirked at the blonde.

"Naruto!" Lucy, Natsu and Gray yelled, they were hiding, but when they saw the blonde, they decided not to hide no more.

"Stop this useless ritual!" Gray yelled, as he ran towards Naruto, and Lyon.

"Kukuku!" Lyon began laughing, " A reunion between students of Ur..."

There was complete silence.

"Hurry up and go destroy the village!" Lyon commanded Sherry, and the others.

"Yes!" They quickly ran off.

"I can't take it any longer!" Natsu charged at Lyon, "I am going to kick your ass!"

Lyon fired ice at the pink-haired wizard, parts of his body got frozen. Before Lyon could freeze Lucy, Happy grabbed her, and flew off with her.

"Shit, why can't I move?!" Natsu yelled, as he tried moving.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Naruto kicked Natsu, who rolled away.

"Bassssstaaardddd!" Natsu yelled as he rolled.

"Kuku... it's just the three of us now..." Lyon smirked at Naruto, and Gray.

"Y-You, what are you doing?!" Gray yelled at Lyon, "Trying to revive Deliora! Are trying to destroy Ur's legacy!"

"Give me three reasons... why I shouldn't blast your brain!" Naruto growled at Lyon, resisting the urge to pull the trigger at Lyon.

"Naruto... Gray killed Ur, not me... the one who you should be pointing that gun at his him..." Lyon stated as he took of his mask.

Naruto wasn't thinking straight, Kyuubi's chakra was influencing him badly, he took out his other gun, and pointed it at Gray. He was looking at the floor, trying so hard not too pull the damn trigger on both of them, he just wanted to kill them so badly, these were emotion's he was bottling inside ever since Ur died.

"Pull the trigger on him, Naruto... avenge your mother..." Lyon told him.

"No! Naruto... he's trying to destroy Ur's legacy!" Gray yelled at the blonde.

"You're a murderer, Gray!" Lyon said with anger, "You took Ur away from us, you're the one who should be dead, not Ur!"

"Naruto, whatever you do, don't pull the triggers!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Naruto yelled at last.

**Click, Kaboom!**

Was then heard throughout the whole island, as Naruto pulled both triggers...

**Note: Decided to end there, oh well I couldn't manage to make it to 3k, I had a very tiring day, so I was forcing myself to not fall asleep. So how was this chapter? Did ya like it? Also I'm trying to get more reviews than Dragon Ninja Knight, so please review! If I manage to get more than 100 reviews then I will make next three chapters 5K!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Deuces!**


	10. Promise

**Note: Here is chapter ten... Shadow Knight Destroyer gives good ideas! You guys should like totally Pm him if you need unique ideas! And thanks again to everybody who has been supporting me, and thank you to those who give me advice, it really helps! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 10: Promise!**

Lyon and Gray both were on the floor, as Naruto was standing there, both of them has just gotten shot by one of Naruto's weakest attacks, However, instead of blasting their brain's out, the blonde had shot both of their arms, both were bleeding, as they stared at the blonde, who was looking at the floor.

_Also please promise me you... won't hold a grudge against Gray... it's not his fault... I know Lyon will do something like try and revive Deliora... if the day comes when Gray and Lyon fight over this... please stop them..._

Naruto remembered his promise to Ur, and he would keep that promise, Kyuubi's influence was slowly going away, the blonde's eyes were no longer red, but back to his normal blue eyes. The blonde put away his gun's, and then stared at both of them, they were silently looking at him.

"Ur... she didn't die because of Gray... she's not even dead... she lives within us three..." Naruto said slowly, " I will stop you from reviving Deliora Lyon... I promised Ur..."

"Kukuku!" Lyon stood up as he laughed, " Ur is dead! Gray killed -"

Naruto punched him in the jaw, the ice-wizard flew backwards. Naruto glared at him, " Shut the hell up, you're babbling annoys me!"

Gray he was surprised. He thought the blonde hated his guts, he couldn't help but feel happy, after all he did consider Naruto somewhat as a brother, they did have some good times back when they were little. Then when Ur died sealing Deliora, the blonde was nowhere to be seen, Gray figured he was dead.

"Fine then... we will fight 'til the death... you and I never finished our fight from back then... Naruto... it's time we ended this!" Lyon once again got up, and faced him.

"**Ice-Make: Wings!" **Naruto yelled, as red ice wings appeared on his back.

"**Ice-Make: Eagle!" **Lots of Ice eagles headed towards the blonde.

Naruto flapped his ice wings twice, causing huge gusts of wind, the wind destroyed the ice eagles. Naruto then in a flash appeared in front of Lyon, he grabbed the other Ice wizard and flew way up in the sky. Then the blonde let go of Lyon who was now falling at a fast pace.

"**Ice Make: Phoenix!" **Naruto yelled as he made ten huge ice Phoenixes who headed right towards Lyon. The birds all crashed into Lyon, but unlike regular ice make spells, they exploded on contact, causing lots of hurtful explosions on Lyon's body. The ice wizard crashed into the ground, he looked up at Naruto, to see him charging at him from the sky.

"**Ice-Make: Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled he formed a ice Rasengan on his right hand.

"Shit! If I get hit by that, I'll be screwed!" Lyon no longer was calm. " I can't move my body... it hurts to damn much!"

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **Lyon yelled as he covered himself an a ice shield.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" **Before Naruto could hit Lyon's shield with his Rasengan, Gray shot him with Lances, one of them managed to go through the blonde's right shoulder, and out the other side.

"G-Gray?" Lyon and Naruto stuttered, "Why?!"

"Idiot, do you want to kill Lyon?" Gray rubbed his neck, " Ice Rasengan is powerful enough to kill, remember what you did to Ur with it?!"

Naruto's eyes widened then he yelled, "I was only going to hurt him a little bit!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"**Ice Make: Sword!" **Lyon quickly got up as they argued, now was his chance to strike at Gray, and kill him for good. He was about to stab Gray with his sword, when Naruto pushed Gray out of the way. Lyon didn't want to stab Naruto, he did like Naruto still, but it was too late now. His sword made it's way through Naruto's chest, and out his back. Blood squirted everywhere.

"N-Naruto! W-Why?!" Gray and Lyon both stuttered this time, in shock.

Naruto tasted blood in his mouth, and he began seeing darkness, " Hmph... both should see the looks on your faces... total idiots!"

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" Gray yelled at the blonde.

_I will always protect both of you...both of you are like brothers to me... Lyon... Gray..._

_Ha! I'm stronger than both of you, you can't defeat me, mauahah!_

_Shut, up Naruto! I will defeat you one-day!_

_But, not today, Gray!_

Gray had tears as he remembered this. The idiot always did stupid things, even if it meant his own death, that's why he used to consider the blonde a rival. But, now was it over? Was the blonde going to die?

"I promised... Ur, I would stop both of you from fighting..." Naruto said as he stared at the ground, "And... I don't want to lose loved ones anymore..."

"Hmph, too bad!" Lyon said coldly, "You're dead, now! For being an idiot!"

Lyon quickly took out his sword from the blonde's body, then he kicked the blonde who now fell from the temple.

"Heal... me... fur-ball..." Naruto said as he fell from the temple, and as he drifted to sleep.

"I'd love... to stay and... finish you off... but I have things to do!" Lyon turned around, he didn't want Gray to see tears leaving his eyes.

"L-Lyo -"

"Shut up!" Lyon yelled as he turned around, **" Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"**

Gray began seeing darkness as the snow dragon completely crashed into his entire body, the last thing he saw was tears spilling for Lyon's eyes...

"Lame! Almost beaten to death!" Gray woke up to seeing Natsu.

"What are you doing here...?"

"I didn't know where the village was... so I climbed back here!" Natsu replied, as he looked around, " I see it, it's that way! Let's go!"

"..."

"Why are you quiet? Where is Naruto?"

"... He... he is dead..." Gray croaked out.

Natsu eyes widen. Then he grinned, " Nah, he's Magic Bullet Kyuubi – he wouldn't die easily! Now let's go!"

Natsu picked up Gray, and he began walking towards the village. Gray couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope hearing Natsu say this, but he shook his head, nobody could survive an attack like that! Nobody!

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto woke up in a bed, he looked around, he was in a small cabin like place. There was a man with a mask looking outside a window.

"You, finally woke up, kid?" The old man said, "You are a fast healer, aren't you?"

"Cut the crap, I know you're Ultear disguised as an old man!" Naruto snapped as he got up.

The old man quickly transformed into Ultear who smirked at the blonde, "You aren't as dumb as you look..."

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto questioned her.

"Siegrain... he forced me to come and help them revive Deliora... he want's to use the demon to cause destruction..." Ultear said as she got closer to the blonde.

_She's lying! I can smell it, I'll just play along!_

"... You're a man... I'm a woman... we're alone in a little cabin... you know what this means?" Ultear's lips were now inches away from Naruto's, the blonde could feel her hand on his thigh, and her breasts on his chest. And the only thing he thought was:

_This has got to be a dream? Haha... I should take advantage of this opportunity!_

They were about to kiss when Kurama woke up and said, " My dog! I knew you had the hots for her, I'm so proud of you, Naruto! Jiraya must be proud, too!"

"Get the fuck outta here!" Naruto threw the fox, out the window.

"Haha," Ultear giggled before saying, " It's getting very _hot _here!" She removed her shirt, revealing a black bra, and huge sized breasts.

_Okay... calm down Naruto! calm down... alright... are we doing it all the way? This is my first time! _

Ultear began licking his face, like some sort of cat. The blonde blinked.

_I bet she's one of those girls whose into freaky things... this definitely ain't right! … but I have to admit... it feels.. good!_

Ultear then took off his pants, revealing boxers with stripes.

_Please... promise... me that you will find my daughter Ultear... and always stay by her side... no matter what..._

Naruto heard Ur's voice in his head, and he froze. This wasn't right! He wasn't going to take advantage of Ur's daughter... if he considered Ur a mom, then that meant he had to consider Ultear his sister, right? The blonde quickly pushed Ultear back, and got up, the blonde looked away.

"What's the matter?" Ultear asked him, "Don't be afraid... it's my first time, too!"

_Dream or not, I can't do this... I have to get outta here before I do something I'll regret!_

"Um..."

_I have to be smooth about it Naruto... I don't want to hurt her feelings – wait this is a dream? I can be has harsh as I want – but what if it isn't a dream? It feels real!_

"You are very beautiful... um... gotta go!" Naruto just ran out, forgetting his pants in the cabin.

Ultear stayed there. She didn't know why. But, she felt saddened that the blonde had left... did she like him? No, it couldn't be! She was just gaining his trust, for then she could use him, then kill him... but why did it hurt, then?!

"So... did you go all the way? And where are your pants at?!" Kurama was once again in Naruto's shoulder.

"I knew it! It was to good to be a dream!" Naruto told himself, as they walked to the village.

"So?"

"Nothing happened!" Naruto snapped at Kurama, " I ran away..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Kurama was laughing so hard, " Naruto... you never stop to amaze me..."

"Shut up fur-ball!" Naruto yelled at the fox, " I can't take advantage of her! She's Ur's daughter, so she has to be a sister figure to me!"

"I wish Jiraya was alive... he would turn this into a book: Icha Icha Paradise: Forbidden Love!"

"Anyways, let's go!" Naruto said, "The village could be in danger!"

**Note: There ya have it, it's a short chapter but later today I might post chapter 11, as well as reply's to any questions! And for the record, Naruto could of easily defeated Lyon, but this was just a reunion!**

**Deuces!**


	11. Plan T!

**Note: Done with this chapter! So enjoy it, and I have a question would you guys like two 2k chapters a day or? One 5K-6K chapter every like two days?!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here!**

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 11: Plan T!**

Naruto was running to the village as fast as possible! Then out of no where Natsu pops up with Gray, due to running so fast the blonde crashed into both of them, and the three fell to the ground, Naruto's right foot was in Natsu's mouth, and Gray's hand was on the blonde's ass. There was a moment of weird awkward silence...

Then the three quickly got up, and faced each-other. Gray looked at Naruto, and was surprised. The blonde, he hand no hole in his chest no longer? Nobody could survive an attack like that, right? How the hell did he heal so fast? Gray smirked at the blonde. Naruto was always odd. Gray was just happy he was alive!

"Why don't you have pants?" Natsu asked the blonde.

Naruto remembered what he almost did with Ultear, and blushed. Then he shook his head, he couldn't think like that right now!

"Long story!" Kurama replied for Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"We have to get to the village, Lucy might be in danger!" Naruto stated, as he began running, Natsu, and Gray nodded and chased after the blonde.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Natsu yelled as they got closer.

"Don't come closer!" Lucy yelled at them, they would fall for a trap she had made for the enemy, if they kept running.

"Huh?!"

"Hold it, don't move!" Lucy yelled, as she closed her eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu looked at a weird looking thing on the ground, in front of him.

"Don't get any closer to that!" Naruto told Natsu, he knew to well what it was, " It's a -"

Too late the pink-haired wizard had fallen for Lucy's trap, which was a big surprise.

"Wahahahaah!" Natsu yelled as he fell. "Who the hell pulls pranks at a time like this!?" Natsu quickly got out of the pit.

"Lucy!" Happy told Natsu.

"I knew it!"

"Anyways... I'm glad the three of you are fine!" Lucy smiled at the three, " Naruto why don't you have pants?!"

"Long story!" Naruto repeated what Kurama had said earlier.

Before anything else could be said. Everyone looked up to the sky to see that there was a huge rat flying in they sky, the rat was holding a bucket with both of it's feet, and on it was Lyon's three comrades. The three were smirking. Whatever was inside that bucket was most likely dangerous.

"An over-sized rat, not something you see every day, huh?!" Naruto said, he wasn't surprised like the others.

"Why does that mouse have a bucket?!"

"Flying in the sky?! I wasted my time making a trap, Grrr!" Lucy growled mad, she had done all that hard work for nothing!

The rat tilted the bucket of jelly, causing a big drop of it to fall towards the villagers. They stared at the drop of jelly as it fell, all of them wonder one thing: What the hell was that?

"Jelly?" Lucy said as the drop of jelly fell towards her.

"LLUCCCY!" Natsu yelled as the drop almost hit her, he ran towards her and tackled her.

The drop of jelly hit a living plant, then it died, and it made a hole on the ground. That was defiantly not you everyday normal jelly. The jelly also smelled like crap, everybody noticed, but that wasn't what they were worrying about, they were worried that if the enemy had a huge full bucket of that jelly they, they would splash it at them!

"They are gonna kill us!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Shit, we're screwed!"

"Angelica, go ahead! Kill th -"

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast" **Naruto yelled as he shot the over-sized rat, with a powerful dose of lighting.

"Shit, that coming towards us, move out of the way!"

"Angelic is too slow!"

"T-That's Magic Bullet Kyuubi... they say he's the best gunman in the entire world!"

The lighting blast managed to hit the entire rat, and everybody on it. However the rat let go of the bucket, and now it was falling towards the village, with the deadly jelly, spilling out!

"Everybody, go to the center of the village!" Natsu yelled, as he lit his fists on fire, and charged at the deadly jelly.

"**Brilliant Flames!" **The pink-haired wizard yelled as he hit the jelly, causing it to be scattered throughout the village, except the center of the village, where everybody had gone.

"T-The village is completely destroyed..."

"Bobo's grave?!"

"We've survived... but the village is wrecked..."

"We wanted to avoid blood-shed... but now we'll have to see blood..." Sherry and her comrades said as they appeared in front of Team Natsu.

"Hmm... around 50 villagers... three wizards... so I'd say it would be over in fifteen minutes..." Yuka, the blue haired wizard said.

"Angelic! Get up!" Sherry commanded as the huge rat got up, Sherry jumped on top, and Angelica began flying towards Team Natsu.

Naruto and Natsu ducked, however Lucy out of reflex grabbed onto the rat, as it flew off into the distance.

"Why did I grab onto this rat?!" Lucy yelled as they were no longer visible.

Then there was laughter coming out of the rat, then they heard it fall throughout the entire island.

"What happened?!"

"Happy go see if Lucy is okay!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu, let's take care of these fuckers!" Naruto said with a grin.

Natsu nodded and charged at Yuka. Naruto in a yellow flash appeared in front of Toby, the blonde kicked the man in the face, and then he pointed both of his guns at Toby who was flying backwards.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Bombs!" **Naruto shot Five fire bombs that headed towards Toby, they hit him, and exploded throughout his body. He fell to the floor defeated.

"That's it?" Naruto blinked surprised, " I expected a challenge, mauahah I guess I'm really strong!"

"Don't get so full of yourself, bastard!" Natsu yelled at Naruto as he fought Yuka, the pink-haired wizard seemed to be having trouble.

"Want help?"

"No!"

"I'll just wait, then!"

Naruto watched as Natsu punched Yuka, however the attack didn't work on the blue haired guy because he used magic that no other magic was able to defeat.

"I told you before, all types of magic don't work against me!"

"Then I won't use magic!" Natsu grinned as he punched Yuka, without magic! "See it went through your thing!"

"Idiot, doing that will cause your arm to be blown to pieces!"

"Uaghahahahah!" Natsu yelled in pain, but he kept going, he then shoved his head, and chest inside Yuka's magic force.

"It still won't work, you can't use magic in my surge, what are you going to do now, Salamander?!"

"Thanks for your advice!" Natsu grinned, his grin looked evil, " But I can use magic outside, right?"

Natsu channeled magic power to his right elbow, causing fire to explode out, he was going to use his magic as a booster, in a matter of seconds he broke his way through Yuka's anti-magic force, he managed to punch the blue haired wizard in the face, Yuka landed backwards, as Natsu smiled at his own victory.

"I'm gonna call that one Flame Elbow!" Natsu grinned after.

_He's a lot stronger than I thought... maybe one day he will be able to defeat me? Nah, I'm Magic Bullet Kyuubi – I don't know defeat!_

"Let's go!" Naruto said as began walking.

"Who made you the boss?!" Natsu snapped at him

Naruto stopped and stared at Natsu, "Do you smell that?!"

"Smell what?!"

"Erza is here... I smell her scent... you guys are screwed!"

"What?!" Natsu yelled at the blonde, " You're with us, you're screwed too!"

"Nah, I'm not even an official remember, I don't have the Fairy Tail mark, and I am Magic Bullet Kyuubi, I do whatever the hell I want!" Naruto replied to Natsu.

Natsu froze, the blonde was right! Now Erza was going to kill him, Lucy, Happy, and Gray.

Naruto saw that Natsu was frozen so he said, "Let's go, you can worry about dying later!"

**[Scene Change]**

"Erza!" Gray yelled shocked, as he entered a tent to see Erza glaring at him. "Lucy! Happy!" Both were tied with rope, and they were looking at the floor.

"Weren't you suppose to stop them, Gray?!" Erza questioned the ice-wizard, "I'm too shock to say a word!"

"Where is Naruto, and Natsu?!" Gray ignored her question.

"That's what I like to know... Naruto may not be officially part of the guild, but he broke the rules too, therefore, he will get punished!"

"Lucy where are they?!"

"Um... we separated by accident... Natsu should be fine... Naruto is an S-Class mage..."

"Yes... however Naruto is a criminal... he can't really be trusted!"

"I trust Naruto! He wouldn't do anything to harm Natsu!" Gray snapped at Erza.

"Did I miss anything? Last time I checked you had no connections with Naruto..."

"Hmph!" Gray replied.

"Let's go look for Natsu, and Naruto... when we find them we're heading back home!"

"What?! if you heard the whole story, why are we heading back?!"

"You broke the rules... remember?

**[Scene Change]**

"That was the best nap ever, but now it's time for work!" Naruto said as he stretched.

"Aright, let's do it!" Natsu grinned, as they entered the temple in front of them.

They walked around the temple, until Naruto stopped, and grinned, " Time for Plan T!"

"Oh yeah baby!" Kurama grinned evilly.

"Plan T?!"

"T for Tear it up!"

Natsu got what Naruto was saying, and he too grinned. They had one thing in common: They loved destroying things!

"**Magic Bullet: Death!" **Naruto yelled as he shot a beam of purple magic, he shot at the temple, and part of it got destroyed.

"Death?!" Natsu asked.

"It stands for: Destroy! Everything! At! The! Hour!" Naruto grinned. Natsu just sweat dropped, then he shrugged his shoulders and he too attacked the temple...

**Note: There ya have it guys! I hoped you enjoy! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I got very busy, and I'm still kinda busy today!**

**Another Note: You do not have to read this: I'm answering some of the questions you guys have!**

**will naruto change the story dramatically or will it be small things? **

**Um... just keep reading, mate!**

**is this gonna end up as Naruto/Ultear? **

**Maybe... I'll have to see where it takes me, but I'm open to any pairing!**

**when will naruto use his sharingan?!**

**Eventually... maybe during phantom lord arc!**

**how could he have been raised by a dragon and Ur? **

**Naruto was transported to the magic world by Kakashi, after both were the last two dudes in the Shinobi world, when he arrived to the magic world, Naruto appeared in his 5 year old body, Raiden a mystical dragon finds the blonde and teaches him, three years later Raiden goes missing, Naruto travels the world, meets Ur who trains him until she dies, then he travels the world some more! Making a name for himself!**

**That's all for now!**

**Deuces! **

**Happy Holidays!**


	12. You Forgot!

**Note: I'm gonna try and make every chapter as long as possible now! My new goal is have each chapter be 5K or greater! So if I take longer to update sorry, it's just that I lose interest fast! Enjoy this chapter :) I also tagged this under humor, cos I wanted to try, and make this funny...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 12: You Forgot!**

"Naruto!" Lyon yelled surprised, as the blonde appeared before him, and Zalty: Zalty was actually Ultear in disguise. "I-I thought you were dead!"

_I wonder what Ultear plans on doing..._

"Awww!" Naruto said mockingly, " Did you miss me?!"

The building shook, Natsu was destroying it with his magic power! Then all of a sudden the temple tilted!

"Natsu is destroying the temple, your plan will fail, I will make sure of it!" Naruto told Lyon.

"You should be dead, nobody can survive an attack like that, not even you!" Lyon yelled at the blonde.

"Lyon, dude, there is one thing you forgot about me..." Naruto grinned at Lyon.

"What would that be?!"

"I am the unbeatable Magic Bullet Kyuubi, fucker!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his guns, " Eat this! **Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!"**

"Aghhh!" Lyon yelled as he felt lightning throughout his body, it hurt like hell to be shot by that attack.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Naruto stated as he walked towards Lyon.

"**Ice Make: Sword!" **Lyon yelled as the blonde got closer.

"Is that your sword? Looks more like a needle for knitting!" Naruto stated with a slight laugh, " I won't die by a crappy sword like that!"

"Grrr!" Lyon growled at the blonde, " All the better to sew your fucking mouth shut!"

"I'll leave both of you guys to finish your fight... I'll go take out the other Fairy Tail Wizard!" Zalty stated with a smirk before leaving.

_Natsu should be alright... after all she's on my side... right?_

Naruto charged at Lyon, Lyon too charged at the blonde, as he charged he swung his ice sword at the blonde, when they finally met, Naruto blocked his attack with his right gun, with his left he aimed at Lyon.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Balls!" **Fire balls hit Lyon, who flew backwards, and crashed into the floor.

"**Ice Make: Fox!" **Naruto then yelled, as he made five foxes out of ice. The foxes ran towards Lyon who was getting up. When they reached them, all five exploded causing Lyon to yell in pain, now his clothes were torn up, and burned. Naruto walked towards him and punched him in the face.

"If you can't even land a hit on me, what makes you say you can defeat Deliora, bastard!" Naruto punched him in the face once again.

Lyon's eyes widened, the blonde was right, " Shut up! I will defeat Deliora, and surpass Ur!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto began laughing out of a sudden, " You will never surpass her! So get a fucking new goal!"

"Y-You fucker!" Lyon punched the blonde in the face, Naruto landed backwards, and Lyon quickly got up, " I will defeat you, then I will defeat Deliora!"

"**Ice Make: Ape!" **Lyon made a huge ape of ice, the ape punched the blonde's entire body ten times non stop!

When the ape was gone, Lyon looked at Naruto who wasn't moving. Lyon smirked, the blonde was all talk, " I-I defeated you at last Naruto! I will defeat Deliora, now!"

"**Stop joking... How can I lose to you? I'm unbeatable, I won't lose to you fucker!" **Lyon's eyes widened when he saw a red aura surrounding the blonde, **"I'm going to knock some sense into you!"**

Naruto in a red flash appeared in front of Lyon, the blonde swung his right fist, and in a matter of seconds he landed a hit right on Lyon's right cheek, the ice mage crashed through a wall. Lyon couldn't freaking believe this, What the hell was that red stuff? Was it even magic? It made Naruto look evil as hell.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Blast!" **Naruto yelled as he blasted a red beam of chakra at Lyon who was now standing.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **Lyon yelled as the blast got closer to him, he made a big shield, but it was no use, the blonde's attack broke through it.

Lyon felt his entire body burning, then his vision began blurring, and then he was beginning to see darkness!

_Defeated by one attack... how strong is he?! No! I can't afford to lose now!_

Lyon struggled to get up, but at last he managed to do so, he looked at Naruto in the eyes, the blonde was back to normal.

"I-I will defeat you!" Lyon yelled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto didn't bother moving. Before Lyon could punch the blonde, Gray appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, let me fight him!"

"Eh. Do as you wish, I already weakened him!" Naruto got out of the way, and leaned on a wall.

Gray got into a pose, all of them knew all to well. It was the spell Ur used to seal the demon of destruction!

"I-Ice shell?!" Lyon stuttered frightened. " Have you gone mad?!"

"Retreat from this island!" Gray ordered Lyon, Lyon smirked it was a bluff.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Ice and Light began circling Gray, as he was about to use it. " Ur died because of me that will never change, I need to take responsibility, I will die with you today!"

Lyon just smirked, " You have no guts, especially to die!"

"This is the end, then!" Gray yelled as he used hand signs, **"Ice-"**

"Idiot!" Naruto appeared in front of Gray, and punched him in the face " Ur wouldn't want both of you to die, don't use that technique, if you wanna die, die solo!"

"Naruto! Don't stop me, I gotta do this!" Gray snapped at him.

"Shut up, coward! You're just running away!" Naruto growled at him, "Dying like a coward, that is what you want?!"

Gray's eyes widened, and all of a sudden the temple began shaking once again, after a few seconds the temple was no longer tilted, but back in its original spot, before Natsu and Naruto had destroyed it.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said as he looked around, " Who the fuck did this! Yo, Gray I'ma go see what happened!"

The blonde began running off, and as he ran off he said, "Don't kill each-other! Ur would kill me if you guys died!"

_I wounded Lyon so there shouldn't really be a fight! _

Naruto thought as he was now outside the temple, he noticed some one was using Moon Drip, the blonde growled, and ran towards where the ritual was usually held, the blonde arrived to see Toby, they guy he had defeated earlier was doing the ritual, the blonde ran towards him and yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!"**

Toby was hit by the lightning, and then he collapsed. However, he began laughing.

"I-It's too late Magic Bullet Kyuubi, Deliora's ice is still melting... Kuku... grovel in fear!" Toby laughed as he struggled to get up.

"Fuck you!" Naruto punched him in the face. Then the blonde began running towards were Deliora was sealed, he would seal away Deliora if he had too!

"**ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!" **Naruto arrived to where Deliora was, he froze. The monster was alive, and moving.

_Shit! They actually pulled it of, no! I'm going to defeat the monster!_

"Naruto... my worst nightmare came back to life... we were too late!" Gray said as he arrived to the scene.

"We have to take him down, now!" Natsu yelled as he arrived too.

"Kuku... it's too late..." Lyon was crawling his way to Deliora, "I'm going to defeat the monster, and I'ma surpass Ur!"

"Your in a pitiful state Lyon!" Naruto grabbed him, and punched him in the face, " Stay down, or I'll **Kill **you!"

"I'm going to seal him!" Gray crossed his arms.

"No! Gray, don't do it!" Lyon yelled, he was still on the floor looking up, "Lemme defeat it, I wanna surpass Ur!"

"Grr!" Naruto had enough of Lyon's obsession and said, " I'm going to defeat it! Lyon from here on out I will give you a new goal : **Defeat me, and Surpass me!" **

Lyon's eyes widened as Naruto yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Element Combination!"**

A huge beam of four elements combined headed straight for Deliora, the beam finally hit the demon, and the demon cracked into really small pieces, it fell to the floor as pieces, and everybody looked at the demon shocked.

"What the hell?!" Naruto was confused, " Haha, I guess I am the strongest man in the world, mauahah!"

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"The demon was long dead... Ur was sucking it's life force all these years..."

"Oh... I knew that!"

"I-I can't surpass Ur... I-I.." Lyon was crying tears.

"T-Thank you so much.. teacher!" Gray was crying as well.

"Mom... you really were powerful..." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Thank you Naruto... I will always be with you... take care of Gray and Lyon..." Naruto's eyes widened, he heard Ur's voice. Then he grinned.

"I WILL MOM!" The blonde yelled as Gray and the rest looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Anyways.. let's go!" Natsu said, "I can already smell Erza getting closer!"

"I look forward to the day you defeat me Lyon!" Naruto grinned at Lyon, before leaving.

Lyon looked at the blonde and smiled! Yes! That would be a good goal!

**Note: There ya go, I know I skipped a lot... in the future I won't be skipping that much!**

**Deuces!**

**Happy Christmas!**


	13. A Trap!

**Note: Here ya have chapter thirteen, thank you for all the inspiring reviews I've been getting, and thanks for reading! Since I have more than 100 reviews I will make the next few chapters around 4-5k, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 13: A Trap!**

"YAYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled happily, "The job is complete, we did it!"

"Aye!"

"Huh? Aren't we forgetting something?!" Naruto questioned Natsu.

"This means we can go on the second floor, right Gray?!" Natsu questioned Gray.

"How the hell should I know, and I think Naruto is right... we are forgetting something... but what?!" Gray said to them.

"We finally found you!" Erza and Lucy said as they arrived to where Natsu, Naruto, and Gray were.

"EEEEKKK!" Natsu yelled as Erza glared at him. The red-haired wizard then glared at Naruto who shrugged off her glare.

"You have some guts to betray the Masters trust, and break his rules, you may not be an official member, but I won't forgive you!" Erza drew out her blade, and placed it on Naruto's neck, "Any Words?!"

"Ah... you look beautiful today!" Naruto only told her. Erza blushed, then she shook her head, no she had no time to blush!

"Flattery won't work!"

"Oh... then what will?" Naruto whispered in her ear, as he moved her blade aside.

Erza blushed redder than a tomato, and she quickly turned around, "You guys still haven't finished your S-Class quest!" she wanted to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"But Deliora is dead, the curse should be lifted!"

"No... the cause of the curse wasn't because of Deliora... it was the moon's magic!"

"Simple! Let's go heal them!" Natsu suggested excitedly.

"Aye!"

"How?!"

"Lyon.. do you know the cause of the villager's curse?!" Naruto questioned Lyon, who was walking towards them.

"No!" Lyon replied as he crossed his arms, " We haven't interfered with the villagers at all, these three years, nor have they interfered with us!"

"What?!"

"Then how are we going to help them?!" Lucy asked Lyon.

"Are you sure? Never for three years?!"

"What is this? Interrogation?!" Lyon said before saying, "It's not our fault.. we've been basked in the moon's magic for three years, and look at us?!"

Everybody's eyes widened. Lyon did have a point, he didn't have the curse as the villagers, which meant it had nothing to do with the moon. Then why were the villagers turning into demons?!

"Well, the villager's are hiding something, then!" Lyon stated as he began walking away, "It's your job to figure that out!"

"Join a guild or something, make new friends.. and maybe you'll find a new goal!" Gray said out-loud as Lyon walked away.

"Hmph!" Lyon didn't even turn around, but deep down he was actually considering that.

"Don't forget the goal I gave you!" Naruto yelled at Lyon.

Lyon just gave the blonde a thumbs up.

Team Natsu was back in the village, they were in the village storage place. They were looking around but nobody was in sight, in fact not even a single bird was in sight.

"Where's everybody?!" Naruto asked, as he looked around.

"Hello! Anybody home!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could.

"H-Hello!" A cursed villager ran towards them, "You guys are okay? We were worried!"

"Where is everybody?!" Naruto asked the villager.

"Come, I'll show you!" They followed the cursed villager until they reached the village, to their surprise it was back to the state it was when they came.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused, "What's going on?!"

"T-The village was destroyed... how?!" Happy said surprised.

"It's all back to normal!" Natsu looked around, then he hit a wall, "Almost like if time has been re-winded! Time? Hmmm.." Natsu looked to be deep in thought.

"Do you know who did this?" Naruto asked Natsu.

"My guess is Zalty... the old man I fought... he said he could change time or something like that, why do you care anyways?" Natsu told Naruto.

_So... Ultear isn't as bad as I thought... right?_

"Eh! I don't care, just asking!" Naruto grabbed Natsu into a head-lock.

"So, you wanna fight?" Natsu said as he elbowed Naruto, "I still don't trust your ass!"

"I'm game!" Naruto grinned as he got in a fighting pose.

"Idiots, fight later!" Lucy yelled at them, "You'll destroy the village!"

"Oh, she's right!" Naruto walked away.

Minutes later everybody was in front of the village gates, Erza had ordered a meeting, she wanted to ask the villager's a few questions, before they figured out on what to do. After, all they didn't have time for being rash.

"Okay, recap time!" Erza said as she faced the villagers, " You guys become cursed when the purple moon appears?

"Yes, we don't know why..."

"This started three years, ago?!"

"That sounds about right, yes!"

"But the ritual for moon drip has been going on for these past three years daily," Erza was walking back and forth across the village gates, " You should of seen a ray of light everyday from the – kyahahaha!"

The red-haired wizard fell inside Lucy's trap, which was also restored.

"E-Even the pit-fall was restored!" Happy stated surprised.

"S-She said "Kyahh!" Natsu stated with sweat drops.

"C-cute..." Gray managed to say.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Lucy was panicking.

"Kurama, I haven't had a bowl of ramen in while, when we get back we're wasting our share of the job on all ramen!"

_The idiot doesn't know what's going on... sometimes it amazes me how he even became an S-Class mage! _Kurama thought.

"...The ruins... meaning that's the most suspicious place of this island!" Erza got out of the pitfall and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Haha, she continued talking as if nothing happened..."

"Such verve!"

"Why didn't you investigate?" Erza asked the villagers at last.

The villagers looked at each-other nervously, until the leader said, "Um... I-It's because it's a tradition to not go to those ruins..."

"But, the situation was serious, wasn't it?.." Lucy said to them, "And the reward was pretty large!"

The villagers looked at each-other once again, not knowing what to say.

"Can you tell us the truth?" Erza finally asked them.

_I still have no idea what's really going on... just nod Naruto..._

"To be honest... us ourselves don't know what's going on..." The village leader finally said, "We've tried investigating the ruins many times..."

"..." There was silence.

"We took a bunch of unfamiliar weapons, and headed to the ruins many times... but we could never get close to them... we wounded up in the village gates every time... we can't get close to those ruins!"

"W-What do you mean?!" Lucy stuttered.

"We could get inside, it was no sweat!" Natsu told them.

"We kept silent because you wouldn't believe our story..."

"But it's true, we tried going in the ruins, many times!"

"Wait... so you guys are like demons?!" Naruto finally asked.

"..." There was silence.

"As I thought..." Erza said with a serious expression.

"Huh?!"

Erza re-quipped her armor, into a better looking one, then she said, "Natsu! Come with me... we're going to destroy the moon!"

"WHAT?!"

"OH, Yeah!" Natsu grinned excitedly.

"YES! About time!"

"We get to see it with our eyes open!"

"We'll finally be back to normal!"

All the villagers were talking excitedly to themselves, it was a dream come true!

Erza and Natsu were currently on top of a watching post, they were looking at the moon.

"Erza, if we are gonna destroy the moon shouldn't we go to the ruins? It's higher!" Natsu asked excitedly, not everyday you destroyed the moon.

"Here is fine!" Erza replied as she looked at the moon, "Also... the villagers can't go to the ruins..."

"That's impossible... even for a mage like Erza..."

"How is she going to even do it?"

"This is exciting!"

"Naruto what do you think?!"

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Where is Naruto? He was with us a few minutes ago?" Lucy looked around, and couldn't find the blonde.

"Probably went looking for his pants... he's been like pant-less for a long time..."

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was actually looking for his pants, the pant's he had actually had special bullet's given to him by his dragon dad: Raiden, bullets that could go through anything, bullet's designed to kill dragons, Raiden had only given the blonde five of them, that's why the blonde was looking for his pants.

"Looking for something?" Naruto who finally reached the cabin that he had let his pant's in, turned around to see Ultear holding his pants, she was standing on a tree branch.

"Yes! My pants, can I have them back?" Naruto asked Ultear, who only smirked.

"Come and get them!"

Naruto grinned, "Fine!" in a yellow flash he was now standing on the same branch as Ultear, her eyes widened in surprise, that was fast.

"Gotcha!" Naruto grinned as he snatched his pants from her. Before he could do anything else, the branch broke, and both fell towards the ground.

"Ouch... I hit my fucking head... are you okay?" Naruto tried getting up, but couldn't. Ultear had him pinned to the ground.

"Why don't we finish what we didn't finish the other day?" Ultear smirked at the blonde. She was on top of him, her lips inches away from his.

"We're in the middle of the forest!"

"So? Nobody is here... plus wouldn't it be so much more exciting?"

"I um...Whoa look at the moon!" Naruto looked at the moon, Ultear turned around, it looked like the moon was breaking. Naruto took this to his advantage, and rolled, now he was on top of Ultear.

Ultear blushed, "... So you agree?"

"No... I don't even think of you as a lover or anything like that..." Naruto said bluntly.

Ultear's eyes widened, then she smirked. Now she wanted him even more.

"Now... I want you even more!" Ultear managed to free one of her hands, then she brought Naruto's face closer to her.

The blonde stared at her pretty eyes, she stared back at blue eyes, both lost in each-others eyes. Their lips getting closer, until at last they were about to kiss.

"Yeah, it's getting to the best part, come on, kiss dammit!" Kurama ruined the moment, as Naruto quickly got up, he was about to make a huge mistake.

_Shit! I felt like if I was under a spell, thanks to the fur-ball I'm saved! _Naruto thought with a sigh.

Ultear thought differently. _Fucking fox! I almost had him! I would of placed him under my kissing spell forever... don't worry Ultear you'll get more chances in the future..._

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Naruto said as last.

"Why not? Your a man... I'm a woman... what's the problem?!"

"The problem is I don't really trust you that much!" Naruto replied bluntly.

"Oh... then what will make you trust me?" Ultear had to gain his trust.

"I don't know..." Naruto began walking away, "You figure it out!"

Ultear stared at the blonde with anger, she also felt kinda said, It kinda hurt her, when he said he didn't really trust her. She shook her head, it didn't matter! What mattered was to use him, then kill him!

Naruto was on his way to the village. Kurama was grinning on his shoulder.

"So... aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?!"

"She had you under a spell, idiot, If you would of kissed, then you would of became her slave!"

"Well, I knew that, but thanks Kurama!"

"Even if you don't trust her, pretend you trust her... maybe that way you can use her to your advantage!" Kurama suggested.

"Nah, I don't want to... she's Ur's daughter, I wouldn't bring myself to take advantage of her..."

"I mean, by getting information... and stuff like that... after all she must have connections.. I do know she once was part of a guild called Grimoire Heart!"

"Grimoire Heart?!"

"A really powerful dark guild... she must be really powerful, so you gotta be-careful!"

Naruto grinned, "We should pay them a visit one of these days!"

"You may be strong, but they'd kill you in an instant... they have really powerful mage's... one of them is Hades... he's the guild master, and he was also the second guild master of Fairy Tail!"

"Say what?! How do you know all this? Even I don't know that much about this world!"

"Let's just say a little friend told me!" Kurama grinned, as they arrived to the village.

"Yo, Naruto, we finally finished the quest!" Natsu grinned, as the demons flew towards the moon.

"Then why are they still in their demon form, and why are they flying?!"

"They were demons from the start... they just forgot..."

"How can you forget your a demon?!"

"The moon magic made them forget!"

"That explains it..."

**[Scene Change]**

Team Natsu was getting ready to leave the island, they had finished their quest. Natsu and Gray were fighting over something, while Naruto ate food from the villagers, they were giving him all types of tasteful food. Kurama was on a table eating as well, both were enjoying the free food!

"What, you can't accept our reward?!" The villager leader asked Erza, he seemed surprised.

"Yes... your happiness is already enough for us. We appreciate it!" Erza replied with a smile.

"But..."

"As I told you last night, the quest wasn't officially accepted by our guild... a couple of idiots just rushed into all this..." Erza added.

"We know... but it doesn't change the fact that we were saved!"

"Here then at least accept this..." They handed Erza a celestial key.

"Hey! What about the 7 million jewels?!" Naruto yelled at Erza, "Some people need the money!"

"Too bad, you broke the rules!"

"Grr!" Naruto growled before saying, "Whatever... I'll just do a solo mission when I get back!"

**[Later That Day]**

"Everybody thank you so much!" Bobo yelled as Fairy Tail left in a pirate ship, they were heading back home.

"Take care!"

"Fairy Tail is the best!"

"You rock Magic Bullet Kyuubi!"

"Good luck on your jobs!"

"Remember: Magic Bullet Kyuubi is unbeatable!" Naruto yelled back at them.

Team Natsu had finally arrived to the town of Magnolia. Natsu was happy to be back, he even expressed it!

"We're back!"

"Backkkk!" Happy yelled after his friend.

"Hey, I have to do something... I'll head back to the guild later!" Naruto said all of a sudden, before running off.

"Naruto!" Erza yelled as he ran, "You won't escape your punishment!"

Naruto ran until he arrived to an alley, someone had been following him since they arrived to Magnolia, now the blonde was solo, he stopped in the middle of the alley.

"I know your there, come out!" Naruto said without fear.

"Kuku, not bad... I expect no less from you Magic Bullet Kyuubi... you certainly live up to your reputation!" A masked man appeared in front of the blonde.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is of no importance... but I have valuable information for you!" The masked man said.

"What would that be?!"

"I know where your pet dragon is... I know your looking for Raiden... in fact I've had my eye on you for a while..." The masked man said.

"Raiden!" Naruto yelled, "Where is he?!"

"My my... you lack patience... even a hungry dog has more patience than you, Kukuku!"

"Tell me where he is before I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Raiden was last seen in in the forest near Magnolia... a big powerful dragon..." The man said then disappeared.

Naruto grinned and began running off, the masked man appeared in the roof top of a building, and watched as the blonde ran, a evil smirk on his face, the man took of his mask revealing non other than Jose, the master of Phantom Lord!

"Kuku, you fell for my trap... too bad, I wanted to fight you... but you'd only increase Fairy Tail's chances of winning my war... you will die Magic Bullet Kyuubi, I hired the perfect killer to wipe you out!"

Then Gajeel of Phantom Lord appeared, "So... the idiot fell for it? Too bad... I was looking forward to a rematch..."

"He defeated the entire guild... he'd increase Fairy Tail's chances... we can't allow that to happen... let's get ready!"

Both smirked, the blonde had gone to his death, he would not be returning anytime soon, then they disappeared, time to kick Fairy Tail's ass and show Magnolia who was the strongest!

**[Scene Change]**

"Gramps, why are you sitting here!" Natsu snapped at Makarov, the guild master. You see Team Natsu had arrived to Fairy Tail to see it all destroyed, they had been attacked by Phantom Lord, one of their rival guild. Both always competed to see who was the strongest. Natsu was pissed off badly, he wanted to fight them now!

"So your back from your job... time for punishment, Kukuku!" Master laughed evilly, while he stretched his hand, and slapped Lucy's butt.

"Kayahahh!" Lucy yelled.

"Master behave!"

"Hey, where is Naruto? I want to talk with him?!" Makarov looked around, but couldn't find him.

"He left, he said he had something to do..." Erza told Makarov, who only nodded.

"I see... I wanted to talk to him regarding Phantom Lord..."

"Why?!"

"Before Naruto joined this guild... he defeated every guild member of Phantom Lord except the master..."

"WHAT?!" Erza, Natsu, and Lucy yelled surprised, " He can't be that strong, right? To defeat an entire guild... that's..."

"That's why I wanted him here... in case we got attacked again..."

"Why don't we go look for him?!"

"Leave him be... this is our problem... we can't burden him... he's not even an official member, I doubt he'd want to fight..."

"LET''S GO FIGHT THEM, NOW!" Natsu yelled pissed.

"Calm down... it's gonna be fine, nobody got hurt... they attacked at mid-night..."

"I WANNA FIGHT THEM NOW, I WON'T FEEL BETTER 'TIL WE SMASH THEM!" Natsu yelled his emotions, getting the better of him.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was in the forest looking for Raiden, the blonde kept calling the dragon but he got no reply. At last the blonde sat against a tree, it was getting already night-time.

"Don't you find it odd..." Kurama spoke as he sat on the blonde's lap.

"Find what odd?!"

"The masked man... do you even know him?!"

"How the hell should I know, he had a mask!"

"How did he even know you were looking for Raiden... my gut tells me this is a trap... let's head back to the guild, and come back with back-up!"

"Kurama, you are my back-up, we can handle whatever is thrown at us, let's get some shut eye... I'm pretty tired, we'll look for Raiden in the morning!"

Kurama nodded, and both went to sleep, tomorrow would be one long day!

The sun was beginning to rise when Naruto woke up, he got up and stretched, sleeping while leaning on a tree was a really bad idea. The blonde looked around, he felt as if someone was watching his every movement. The blonde shrugged his shoulder's. It was probably his imagination.

"Kurama, let's go!" Naruto woke up the fox, "We won't stop looking, until we find Raiden!"

"Five more minutes!" Kurama said in a sleepy tone.

"Kuku, are you sure!" Naruto laughed evilly, payback time, last time Kurama pissed on him, now it was his turn.

"No!" Kurama appeared on the blonde's shoulder all of a sudden. The blonde blinked, how did the fox do that?!

Naruto began walking as he yelled, "Raiden! Are! You! There!"

"Raiden!" Kurama yelled as well, the faster they found the dragon, the better.

"Kukuku, you're a dumb-ass!" Naruto heard a evil voice, "Still looking for the dragon, Magic Bullet Kyuubi..."

"Whose there?!"

"It was all a trap... a trap to kill you... I've actually been looking forward to fighting you!" The voice continued talking.

"What?! It was a trap?!" Naruto questioned the voice, "Fuck! I swear, that's the last time I ever, ever trust any random person, when I figure out who lied to me, I'm gonna kick their ass!"

"Kuku, you die today, I Zancrow of Grimoire Heart will eradicate you!" A blonde haired young man appeared in front of Naruto, Zancrow swung, and punched Naruto, who flew backwards and crashed into a tree.

Naruto got up quickly and faced Zancrow, the blonde haired man looked crazy as hell, the blonde straight out knew that Zancrow was powerful.

"Who hired you to 'trap' me?" Naruto questioned Zancrow.

"Since you're going to die, I might as well tell you!" Zancrow smirked evilly, " Jose of Phantom Lord... he said you'd get in the way of his plans!"

"What plans?!" Kurama asked him.

"Jose, plans on destroying Fairy Tail!" Zancrow smirked, "I don't really care about that, I just want to fight you..."

Naruto's eyes widened. Fairy Tail could be in trouble, the blonde had to get over there as soon as possible. But, he had to defeat Zancrow first. The blonde took out both of his guns, and aimed at Zancrow who still had a crazy looking smirk on his face, the blonde pointed his guns at the other man's face, time to kick some ass!

"I'm unbeatable, the moment you crossed my path was the moment, you lost!" Naruto stated, Zancrow grew some tick-marks.

"Do you have any fucking clue who I am?!" Zancrow snapped at the blonde.

"A loner who can't get a date!" Naruto replied with a grin.

Zancrow grew more tick-marks, "I'm from The Seven Kin of Purgatory!" He smirked, now the blonde would cower in fear.

"Whatever ya call yourself, I don't give a flying fuck!" Naruto replied without fear, "I will kick your ass, whether your from a really strong guild, or a weak one!"

Zancrow's eyes widened. Then he smirked, it was going to be fun killing the blonde!

With fast speeds both charged at each-other, unknown to both, their every movement was being watched!

**[Scene Change]**

Oak Town, that's where mostly everybody from Fairy Tail was right now, they were gonna kick Phantom Lord's ass for hurting three of their comrades. Makarov was now beyond pissed, destroying the guild was one thing, but hurting one of their members was another, so now it meant war between two powerful guilds!

Natsu destroyed the doors to the guild, and Makarov yelled, "We are Fairy Tail!"

The war now begun, both guild members charged at each-other!

**[Back To Naruto]**

"Kuku, you are strong... but I'm stronger!" Zancrow laughed, Naruto was getting up from the ground. "I am a God Slayer, your nothing compared to me!"

"God Slayer?" Naruto got up, and spat blood.

Zancrow was excited, so his body was now covered in black flames. Naruto's eyed widened, that right there wasn't normal.

"I am far superior than you, a little Dragon Slayer!" Zancrow appeared behind the blonde, and punched him in the head.

Naruto groaned, and flew forward, he shifted his body and landed on his feet, facing Zancrow.

"I will turn your entire body into ashes!" Zancrow smirked evilly.

"Naruto... use my power!" Kurama told the blonde, "Show him the power of a demon!"

"Hmph!" Naruto shrugged his shoulder's in annoyance, "Fine, fur-ball, one tail should be enough, right?!"

Kurama nodded, and Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer blue, but demotic red, his whisker marks were now darker, he had claws, and fangs, he had a one tailed chakra cloak surrounding his body, Zancrow stared at the blonde in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting that!

"**You may be a God Slayer... but I will still kick your ass I am Magic Bullet Kyuubi: I don't fear heaven nor hell!" **Naruto charged at Zancrow...

**Note: Decided to start the Phantom Lord arc today, and I know I skipped a few things, but oh well, I can't make this 100% like the manga/ anime, there would be no point in writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please review, tell me wat'cha think! Also I added Naruto vs. Zancrow for fun I guess... **

**I feel like if I'm forgetting something... **

**Oh well,**

**Deuces!**


	14. Lookin' Hot, Dangerous!

**Note: Chapter fourteen here! Thanks for all the reviews, and for reading, regardless whether you reviewed or not! Nothing much to say other than thanks for all the idea's some of you have been giving me, those really help a lot, this story wouldn't be as awesome, without those who help me! Anyways, enjoy another awesome chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 14: Lookin' Hot, Dangerous!**

_He's a lot stronger than I thought... fuck! He can actually defeat me if I don't do something! _Zancrow thought as he dodged a punch from Naruto.

Zancrow punched the blonde, who blocked the attack, and flew backwards.

"**Flame God's Bellow!" **Zancrow yelled as a massive black fire ball headed towards Naruto who was stilling flying backwards.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Bomb!" **Naruto yelled as a huge ball of red chakra headed for Zancrow's attack, the blonde's attack over-powered the black flames.

Zancrow's eyes widened as the blonde's attack headed right at him, before he could dodge, Naruto appeared in back up him, the blonde kicked Zancrow with both his legs, and now the blonde haired man headed towards the attack. Zancrow was hit by the attack, and there was a huge explosion.

**KAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MM!**

Zancrow was on the floor, struggling to get up, that attack was really powerful. But, still he couldn't help but grin excitedly. He got up, and faced Naruto who was grinning evilly, not just that but he was giving off lots of killing-intent. And a glare that said, "Mess with the best, die like the rest!"

"Kuku!" Zancrow laughed as he stared at Naruto, "I lov-"

Zancrow was interrupted when Naruto appeared in front of him, the blonde punched him in the jaw, however this time Zancrow didn't fly backwards, he remained standing. Naruto's eyes widened, and Zancrow smirked evilly, he swung his right fist, and punched the blonde right on his throat. Naruto flew backwards, as he coughed, the blonde crashed on a tree, and remained down.

"**Flame God's Bellow!" **Zancrow yelled once again, this fire ball was a lot bigger than the one from before, it headed towards the blonde who was kinda dazed.

"Naruto! Move out the way!" Kurama snapped at Naruto.

"**Ha! You think you can defeat me with that!"** Naruto laughed while showing his fangs, he wasn't going to move. The black fire ball hit the blonde, and the fox.

"Kuku, you got too cocky... I am far stronger than you!" Zancrow laughed evilly, as he watched as his flames burned Naruto.

However, all of a sudden, his flames began decreasing. Then Zancrow's eyes widened, the blonde was eating his flames. Naruto grinned as he stood up, if possible, his grin looked a whole lot scarier than before. Naruto lifted both of his guns, and aimed them at Zancrow, the blonde's guns were surrounded by Zancrow's flames.

"**Magic Bullet: Flame God's Blast!" **Naruto yelled as he shot out black flames from both his guns, a beam of powerful black fire headed right for Zancrow who was shocked.

_S-Shit! He used my own attack against me! I-I have to move!  
_

Zancrow quickly got out of the way, and barely dodged the attack by a few inches. He looked at Naruto who was still smirking.

"**Behind ya!" **Naruto said in his demon voice.

Zancrow turned around, his eyes widened: Flame God's Blast was heading right for him, this time he was too slow and couldn't dodge, the full power of the attack hit him, and he crashed into a tree, he broke the tree, and headed right for another one, his face hit the second tree, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

_I-Is the gap... between us that big? Is he really...that... strong... I am of the strongest dark guild, I can't lose to this fucker!_

"**Kukuku, is that all you got?!"** Naruto mocked him,** "By the looks of your fighting... I'd say your mother taught you to fight!"**

Zancrow clenched his fist, the blonde was making fun off him. He struggled to get up, but at last he got up. He faced Naruto, this time without a smirk, just a serious expression.

"**Kukuku, what's with the look?" **Naruto laughed, the red chakra influencing him in a bad way.

Zancrow was about to charge at the blonde when Naruto stretched his right chakra hand, the hand made out of chakra quickly grabbed Zancrow, and pulled him towards the blonde, Naruto with his left gun aimed at Zancrow.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Blast!" **Naruto yelled, as the attack hit Zancrow who flew across the forest, destroying everything in his path, due to the power of the attack!

Zancrow got up, his entire body was shaking. Was he scared? He didn't know, but his body just shook on it's own. He saw a red flash, then he saw Naruto, the blonde jumped in the air, and with his right foot, he kicked Zancrow's face, the blonde haired man fell on the floor, face first. Naruto landed on the floor, and waited for his opponent to get up.

_I-I cannot lose... _Zancrow got up slowly. _I must kill him, my pride is on the line! _Zancrow was already up, he faced Naruto.

"Naruto, my chakra is already hurting your body badly!" Kurama whispered in the blonde's ear, "Finish him off, or you might actually die!"

Naruto nodded, he could already feel his right hand, and left leg going numb.

"**Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" **Zancrow yelled as he charged at Naruto, he unleashed a giant ball of black flames around himself.

Before Naruto could do anything, Zancrow appeared in front of him, he hit the blonde with his flames, Naruto growled, as he flew backwards. Zancrow wasn't going to give the blonde the upper hand no more, so with fast speeds, he appeared behind the blonde, and punched him in the back, the blonde now was flying forward. Zancrow this time with even faster speeds appeared in front of the blonde, he swung his right fist that was covered with his flames at the blonde, and punched him in the forehead, the blonde crashed into a little lake. Zancrow smirked, he had a chance of winning!

"**Flame God Supper!" **Zancrow yelled with a smirk, he clapped his fire filled hands down launching a mouth-shaped attack of black fire at the blonde.

Naruto felt the fire burning through his red chakra cloak, the attack was sphere shaped, and Zancrow kept clapping the mouth-shaped attack over, and over. The blonde bit his lip, and got up. Zancrow stopped using the attack, and charged at Naruto, Naruto charged at him as well. Both punched each-others faces, and both flew backwards, Naruto did a back-flip, and landed standing up, no longer covered in his red chakra cloak.

"What happened?!"

"Idiot, I had to pull my chakra back, or else you would been hurt badly, fight him without getting hit by the fire or you're screwed!" Kurama stated, the blonde nodded.

"Kukuku, it looks like you ran out of the red magic, now I can kill you!" Zancrow laughed, now was his chance to kill the blonde.

"Hmph! You didn't beat me yet. You fuck!" Naruto snapped at Zancrow, " I won't be defeated by the likes of you!"

"**Flame God Scythe!" **Zancrow made a huge Scythe out of fire, he grinned and charged at Naruto. "We'll see!"

The blonde dodged every attack by the Scythe, if he got hit, he'd most likely die, he ducked when Zancrow swung it, then he kicked the blond man in the stomach, Zancrow backed up three or four feet, before going back to swinging his Scythe at the blonde, Naruto growled in anger, he had to do something.

The entire forest was being burned by Zancrow's black flames, then Naruto's eyes widened. The Sharingan could produce black flames, he just remembered, it had been a while since he used his Sensei's gift. Well maybe he could surround himself in the black flames, as a shield. The blonde dodged another attack, then he closed his left eye, when he opened it seconds later, the Sharingan was there, the blonde grinned, as Zancrow stared at his left eye in surprise.

"**Amaterasu!" **Naruto yelled, black flames began surrounding his body, the blonde groaned a little the flames were hurting him a little.

"W-What?!" Zancrow stuttered, "T-Those flames are like mine! H-He can't be a God Slayer!"

"Hmph!" Naruto said in annoyance, "I'm also a ninja, bitch!"

The blonde punched Zancrow in the face, the other man flew a few feet and landed on his back, those flames hurt, they were deadlier than his.

"So, how about this: your flames verse my flames?!" Naruto grinned at Zancrow, "Let's see which flames are stronger!"

Zancrow quickly got up, and covered his body in his flames. He charged at Naruto, who charged back at him. Both swung their fists at each-other. Naruto due to Kakashi's Sharingan saw Zancrow's every move, he ducked Zancrow's fire fist, then he punched the blonde in the face. Zancrow flew backwards and crashed into a tree.

Naruto began walking away, no longer covered in flames "I don't feel like continuing this..."

Zancrow glared at the blonde. He still hadn't thrown the towel, he got up and yelled, **"Flame God's Cloud!"**

A cloud of black fire headed towards the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened, he wouldn't be able to move in time. So he did what anybody would do, he used Sharingan.

"**Susanoo!" **Naruto was covered in his incomplete Susanoo which was an incomplete form of Kyuubi , the cloud of fire hadn't hit him. The blonde faced Zancrow with anger.

"Grr!" Naruto growled, "The reason I didn't want to continue was because I didn't want to hurt your pride! But, now I change my mind!"

"**Magic Bullet: Element Combination!" **Naruto yelled as he pointed both his guns at him, a beam of four magic element's headed straight for Zancrow. The blonde haired man froze, that attack looked powerful. He had no time to move, as the attack hit him full force, when the attack was done, Zancrow laid there, he was beginning to see darkness...

_What is he? I-I lost... I thought I was stronger...N-NO I CAN'T LOSE HERE!_

Naruto deactivated his sharingan. It was over, right? He faced Zancrow, then his eye's widened. The blonde was struggling to get up.

Zancrow got up slowly, coughing blood in the process, Naruto stood across from him, the blonde had to admit Zancrow was pretty powerful. Zancrow tried charging at the blonde but couldn't he fell on his knee's, Naruto shook his head, why did the blonde across from him want to kill him so badly?!

"**Flame God's Explosive Flames!" **Zancrow yelled, as he released a massive stream of black fire at Naruto, he threw the attack in a punch-like motion.

_S-Shit, he can still attack, I gotta do something!_

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **Naruto yelled, as a huge ice shield appeared in front of him, Zancrow's attack hit the shield.

**KABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOMMMMMM! **

Naruto's shield was destroyed, the blonde flew backwards as his cloak caught on fire. The blonde did a flip, and landed on his feet, he took off his cloak revealing just a tank-top. He faced Zancrow who was smirking, his body was shaking. Was Zancrow going past his limit, the blonde thought?! Then Naruto grinned, and Zancrow's eyes widened.

"Let's finish this!" Naruto yelled at Zancrow.

"Hmph! Fine!" Zancrow smirked at the blonde.

_I'm gonna finish this with a good old Dragon Roar, I have a feeling he's gonna use a similar attack._

"**Flame God's Bellow!" **Zancrow shot all his fire power at Naruto. This last attack would decide the winner.

Naruto found some of Zancrow's fire on the floor, and ate it, he wiped his mouth, and grinned.

"**Dragon God Roar!" **Naruto shot out of his mouth black and purple flames combined.

Both attacks hit each-other, one over powering each-other. Naruto wasn't gonna lose, so he added more power, and at last he over-powered Zancrow's attack, the God Slayer's eyes widened. How powerful was the blonde? The attack hit him, and the blonde haired God Slayer flew backwards, he crashed through five tree's and saw darkness at last...

Naruto fell on his knee's his body was hurting, blood was dripping from his left eye, the blonde quickly got up and grinned at Kurama.

"Let's go fur-ball, I'm gonna go kick Jose's ass!" Naruto began walking towards Phantom Lord.

"What about Zancrow?" Kurama asked the blonde, "We should take him with us, he probably has a good bounty reward!"

"Nah, defeating him was good enough, plus they are after me too, and I'm not at full power right now..." Naruto said as he walked.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked by Jose, he's a Saint's wizard, and you aren't at full power, why don't you wait?!"

"Hmph! Didn't you hear what Zancrow said? Jose is gonna try and destroy Fairy Tail, we gotta stop him!"

"Don't tell me you actually like the guild?!"

"I do, but I also wanna defeat Jose, he tried getting us killed! Let's go!"

**[Scene Change]**

"What's the meaning of this?!" Makarov angrily questioned Jose, who was sitting on a chair, smirking. Makarov was covered in light.

"Kuku, it's been a while, old man!" Jose laughed, he was still sitting down. "It's been six years, hasn't it?!"

Makarov growled, and he extended his right fist, he also made it a lot bigger, he punched Jose's entire body, as well as the chair, Jose was pissing him off with this bullshit.

"I'm not here to talk!" Makarov snapped, as smoke appeared in the air, due to his attack.

When the smoke cleared, Makarov stared at Jose, Makarov realized this wasn't the real Jose, but rather a projection.

"Don't tell me you fled from the building?" Makarov questioned him.

"A fight between Saint's wizards would be catastrophic..." Jose stated as he stood there, "I'd prefer a more sensible victory!"

Before Makarov could say anything Naruto entered from the window, and pointed both of his guns at Jose, the blonde was glaring at him.

"Fucking coward, when I find you, I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto snapped at Jose's projection.

"N-Naruto?" Makarov's eyes widened.

Jose's eyes widened as well, the blonde was suppose to be dead, even if he did win, it shouldn't have took him this fast to get here.

"Seems you won... you really are strong!" Jose smirked evilly.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto snapped at him, "No, thanks to you! You better pray I don't find you!"

"Yep, you don't wanna piss him off!" Kurama grinned.

"Naruto what are you talking about?!" Makarov asked him.

"This bastard set me up, but I lived, and he's screwed!" Naruto replied to Makarov without looking at him.

Jose smirked, then a projection of a tied up Lucy appeared in front of him.

"L-Lucy?!" Makarov stuttered, "W-Why?!"

"She's a member of your guild, yet you don't know? She's from the Heartfilia family!" Jose stated with a smirk.

"Old man, behind you!" Naruto ran towards Makarov, behind appeared a man who was going to attack him, the man look familiar.

_OH, I didn't sense him at all!_

"H-How sad!" The man was crying, as white light began covering the entire room.

Naruto appeared in front of Makarov, he was protecting the old man, but it was no use, the attack got both of them, but mostly the blonde. Both then began falling from the highest floor of the guild, Naruto felt all his energy leaving him. What kind of attack was that? The blonde grabbed Makarov, and placed him on his chest, then he aimed both of his gun's at his attacker, he wasn't going down like this. Fuck that!

"**Magic Bullet: Element Combination!" **Naruto shot a gigantic beam of the remaining magic power he had left. His attack hit the man who attacked them, then the entire top floor exploded. Naruto crashed into the first floor, on his back, Makarov was still on his chest, Naruto then began seeing darkness.

_Fuck! _Was Naruto's last thought before seeing darkness...

"N-Naruto?!"

"M-Master?!"

The member's of Fairy Tail looked surprised, were both defeated by Jose? The member's of Phantom Lord grinned evilly now. Now was their chance to defeat Fairy Tail, once and for all!

_W-What is this... I'm out of strength... my magic... _Makarov thought, unable to move his body _T-This boy... h-he.. took most of the attack for me... he can't be dead, right? _

Erza carried master, and faced him. The master tried to speak but couldn't.

"Master stay with us!"

"Don't die!"

"Say something!"

"Hmph! What is Naruto? Chopped liver!" Kurama who was wide awake stated.

"You!" Erza pointed at Kurama, "What happened?!"

"Blondie over here took most of the attack for your master, they did a spell that nullified their magic... get them to a doctor, or both will die!" Kurama replied, kinda calm.

"You hear that?!"

"Their master and Magic Bullet Kyuubi are dying, we still have a chance to win!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto woke up fifteen minutes later inside a dumpster. The blonde was confused! What was he doing inside a dumpster? It smelled like shit up in here.

"You should be more thankful that you have my chakra... if it wasn't for that you wouldn't be a fast healer!" Kurama stated, he was in the dumpster as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Naruto yelled, as he quickly got out.

"Fairy Tail got their asses kicked, so they retreated, and in the process they forgot about you, the Phantom Lord members saw ya, and decided It would be funny to throw you in here!" Kurama replied. While Naruto growled, those fuckers were gonna pay, starting with that bastard Jose!

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I? CHOPPED LIVER? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS?!"

"I know where Jose is, if you wanna know.." Kurama then said with a grin, trying to calm the blonde down.

Naruto grinned and placed Kyuubi in his shoulder, "Where?!"

"In the country-side, not far from here, they have a main HQ there, Natsu is heading there, too..."

Naruto grinned and said, "Lets go say hello to Jose, Uzumaki style!"

**Note: Decided to end here, it's a 2k – 3k chapter, but I'ma try and post another 4k-5k chapter today! I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm trying to beat a review record of 17 reviews, so please review! Oh, and I made a story called Veggie Eating Werewolf, check it out if ya want!**

**Deuces!**


	15. Uzumaki Style!

**Note: Here is chapter 15, I'm posting as many chapters as I can, I'ma be busy in like a week, and I doubt I'll have time to post 3k chapter's or longer, so yeah! Enjoy this chapter, and Shadow Knight Destroyer is a very good idea giver, you guys should PM if you guys need idea's!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 15: Uzumaki Style!**

"Erza said retreat, lets go!" Happy argued against Natsu.

Both had come to Phantom Lord's HQ, they had saved Lucy, who was being oddly quiet. Natsu wanted to stay, and fight, but Happy argued that they wouldn't stand a chance, and this pissed of Natsu.

"Erza is a wimp, I'm not scared of these losers!" Natsu snapped at Happy.

"Master is hurt, even Naruto is hurt, and he isn't even officially part of the guild!"

Lucy's eyes widened. Master and Naruto were hurt because of her? She couldn't help but feel bad, it was all her fault.

"So? We'll avenge them! That's what Naruto would want me to do, avenge his death! I'll be the new Magic Bullet Kyuubi, muahah!"

Happy sweat-dropped, "He's not even dead!"

"Haha, got a little carried away, but that's not the point, we gotta avenge them!"

"You can't do it alone!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled at Happy.

"You can't do it!" Happy yelled at Natsu.

"..."

"Everybody is tired and hurt!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The stopped arguing when they heard Lucy, "I'm so sorry..." she was shaking, and it looked like she wanted to cry.

Then tears dripped from her eyes and she spoke, "I-It's... all... my fault... even so, I wanted to be in the guild... I LOVE FAIRY TAIL!"

"Um... what's going on? What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked her, confused.

"Lucy?" Happy asked her. She was shaking, crying, and covering her face.

"Then stay with us at Fairy Tail... what's the deal?!" Natsu asked her.

"Natsu... we should... head back..."

Natsu sighed, "I guess, you're right!"

Natsu picked her up, and began walking away. As they walked away, Naruto was running towards them, the blonde stopped in front of Natsu. The blonde didn't look to well, maybe he was recovering from the attack from earlier. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the blonde, he didn't look okay, there was blood on his tank top, his pant's were burned in some area's, he was gasping for air, and he had some fresh burn marks.

"N-Naruto?" The three Fairy Tail members stuttered when they saw the blonde.

"I'm gonna go fight Jose, that bastard owes me! Where are you guys going?!" Naruto questioned them.

"We're heading back to the guild, Erza said retreat... come back with us!" Natsu told the blonde.

"Hell no!" Naruto snapped as he began walking away.

"P-please... come with us... Naruto!" Lucy looked to be crying, she didn't want the blonde to die, she liked him even though he was a criminal.

Naruto froze, he hated when women cried, maybe Jose had done something bad to her, he clenched his fists.

"Don't worry about me guys, just head back... I won't be defeated by a coward!" The blonde began walking once again.

"Idiot!" Natsu snapped at Naruto, "Don't try acting cool, we can all see your hurt!"

"Hmph!" Naruto shrugged, "I'm a fast healer... and like I said before, I don't plan on losing!"

Natsu stared at the blonde, then he began walking as he walked he said, "You better not die... I still need to kick your ass!"

Naruto without looking at Natsu, grinned.

"Do you think, he'll be okay?!" Happy asked Natsu, as they walked.

"I don't know... that idiot... he's stillborn as hell... but, I kinda like him..." Natsu replied with a grin...

Naruto was going around the entire Phantom HQ, you might be wondering why? Well you see, the blonde was placing paper bombs all over the place, he was going to give Fairy Tail a fire work show, the blonde figured out that the guild would be turned into some sort of transportation, and in case he couldn't stop Jose, the paper bombs were placed all over the place to make the whole damn guild go Kaboom! Now the blonde would enter the guild, and place some bombs in the inside. After, he finishes with what he's doing he's gonna fight Jose!

Naruto was done placing paper bombs in the inside of the guild, when the guild started shaking, the blonde fell to the floor, the guild was shaking a lot, he looked outside a window. And as he figured out, the guild was moving. The blonde began running, he figured if he stopped Jose, then all of this would be over. The blonde broke every door in his way, and the occasional wall, as he checked the entire guild for Jose. At last he arrived to a huge door. He heard voices, he smashed the door down. Inside the room was Jose, and four masked, and cloaked people.

"Y-You're suppose to be on the verge of death!" Jose stuttered surprised.

"Hmph. I won't die that easily!" Naruto yelled at Jose, "I told ya when I found you, you were dead! I will stop you!"

"Kukuku!" Jose began laughing, "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I am a Saints wizard, you're nothing but a fly, you're weak!"

"I'm weak? Ha! Like I care about that!" Naruto charged at Jose.

**[Scene Change]**

Everybody in Fairy Tail was resting on the basement floor of the guild, some were pissed. Some were feeling bad. But, most were sad. Their master was hurt, but thanks to a certain blonde haired criminal, the master would be alright, all he need was some rest. It was pretty quiet in the guild, which was unusual.

"Fuck!

"I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"Um... if it makes you guys feel better, Naruto is fighting Jose around now!" Happy smiled, everybody's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you serious?!" Macao asked Happy. Who nodded.

"Naruto... we told him to retreat, but he said no..." Natsu leaned on the wall.

"That's very manly!" Elfman yelled proud at the blonde.

"It makes us look like cowards, the blonde isn't officially part of Fairy Tail... it's like he's fighting our battle..." Gray stated.

"I doubt it..." Natsu said.

"What do you mean?!"

"Naruto said something about owing Jose... so it must be a different reason as well..."

"Y-You shouldn't have let him!" Mira stuttered as she over heard their conversation, "Jose is on the same level as Master, Naruto stands no chance!"

"I don't think Naruto cares... he did fight Makarov a while ago..." Gray stated rather calmly, he had faith in Naruto's power.

"Let's just hope he's alright..."

**[Back With Naruto]**

"I have to admit... I'm surprised... you really are strong Magic Bullet Kyuubi... but it seems you're hurt? Kukuku, I'd love to fight some more, but I'm going to kill you know! Any last words?!" Jose smirked evilly at the blonde.

"Fuck yourself!" Naruto said, as he flipped off Jose, Jose growled, the blonde had no idea what situation he was in.

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled while extending his right arm side ways, he generated a few ghost like things, that circled around his entire hand in spirals. Then he shot it at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, as the attack headed straight for him at fast speeds, he wouldn't be able to dodge, so he did something that Jose did not expect, the blonde opened his mouth, and sucked in the entire attack. He had eaten the entire attack. The blonde grinned evilly, as the dark magic leaked out of him. He lifted his guns, they were covered in the darkness magic as well.

"**Magic Bullet: Death Wave!" **Naruto yelled, as he fired a even more powerful death wave at Jose, who was too stunned to move.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Jose got hit by his own attack. He crashed and landed on a wall, almost breaking it in the process. He struggled to get up, as he groaned.

_W-What is he? Using my own attack against me... he should of died before, he's such a nuisance! I got to kill him before he ruins my plans!_

However Jose also got another idea. "Why don't you join me... together we can be unstoppable!"

"Uh... no thanks!" Naruto replied, "I am Magic Bullet Kyuubi – I roll solo!"

"Then you die, now!" Jose said, then he yelled, **"Dark Beam!"**

Jose shot beams produced by his darkness magic out of his fingertips as if the were bullets. Naruto saw this and dodged them as fast as possible, they were fast, and when he dodged them, they destroyed part of the place they landed on. The blonde kept blocking some with guns as well, after all his guns were special. The blonde kept dodging until one of the dark beam hit him.

The blonde growled in pain, as the beam went through his right shoulder, his shoulder was bleeding, and he quickly grabbed his shoulder. He could already feel Kurama's chakra healing him. Jose just smirked at the blonde who was hurt, the moment the blonde challenged him, was the moment the blonde sealed his fate.

"**Dark Explosion!" **Jose yelled as he swiped his right hand, this triggered a large explosion in a linear pattern.

The blonde got caught by the explosion, and he flew backwards. He crashed against a wall, and fell on the floor. Man, this wasn't turning out to be a good day! The blonde quickly got up, only to have Jose appear in front of him, the older man kicked him in the face, the blonde growled, Jose lifted him up by the neck, now the blonde was against the wall, Jose tightening his throat with his right hand.

"**Dark Beam!" **Jose yelled once again, as the bullet like attacks entered the blonde's entire body. Jose let go of the blonde, the blonde fell to the floor, coughing blood, and gasping for air.

"Kuku!" Jose laughed evilly, "You only have a few seconds before you die... I will tell the world how Magic Bullet Kyuubi died... bowing before me, Kuku!"

Jose picked up Naruto, and threw him out a glass window, the blonde felt himself falling from the height of the guild, as he saw darkness, and at last he hit water...

_Being a Dragon Slayer under the name Raiden means everything... you must never lose a fight..._

_Ha! I won't ever lose a fight then!_

_Good... you must never die as well... fight the god of death if you have to, just don't die!_

Naruto remembered some of the words, Raiden his dragon dad had told him a long time ago. The blonde under water growled, drinking lots of water in the process. He couldn't die now! All of a sudden he began glowing in red chakra, the blonde felt his wounds being healed, then he jumped out of the water, and back into the guild. The blonde noticed the walking guild had stopped, he froze when he saw Fairy Tail member's behind their guild, looking at the walking guild with shock. Naruto looked at Phantom Lord's guild, and saw a huge cannon!

_S-Shit! He's going to destroy them! I gotta do something._ The blonde began running towards the huge cannon.

"Naruto! Why are we in here?!" Kurama questioned the blonde, they were inside the cannon, now.

"I don't know... but we gotta stop this thing from attacking them!" Naruto replied, he didn't know what to do.

"We better not die, or I'll eat you in the after-life!"

"Eradicate it!" Naruto heard Jose yell from inside the cannon. Naruto's eyes widened, and he began running out of the cannon.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he jumped out, a gigantic purple ball formed at the end of the cannon.

"**Susanoo!" **Naruto yelled in mid-air, as he activated his Sharingan. His Susanoo's final form was a nine tailed fox, the fox had armor, and instead of having a blade, the fox had two huge twin gun's shaped like skulls.

The blonde aimed his Susanoo's guns at the Jupiter, the blonde yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Kyuubi Blast!"**

The Jupiter shot out a huge beam of darkness magic.

Naruto shot out a gigantic beam of red chakra at the beam with his Susanoo guns!

Naruto kept flying backwards, as the force, and power of his attack, and Jupiter's attack combined pushed him back.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

There was a huge explosion, as both attacks evenly matched in strength, the blonde was flying backwards no longer protected by Susanoo, the blonde crashed through Fairy Tail's guild. That was one hell of an attack. Everybody that was part of the guild was shocked, the blonde had protected them, even though he wasn't really part of the guild, even after they forgot him.

"N-Naruto!" Natsu yelled as he entered from where the blonde had crashed.

Naruto stood up and grinned, "Ready for the fire works? Uzumaki Style!"

"Huh?!" Natsu was confused.

Naruto did a hand sign.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Another explosion was heard, as the Phantom Lord guild began exploding, there was lot's of exploding, all different colors. Naruto grinned, as everybody stared stunned. The blonde was crazy as hell!

"DAMN! YOU! TOOOOO! HELLL! MAGIC BULLET KYUUBI!" Was then heard from Jose, as his guild began falling apart.

"We should do that again!" Naruto grinned at Kyuubi.

"I'll pass this time, I thought I died of a heart attack back then!"

"W-We are saved... thanks to Naruto!" Macao said shocked.

"He's on crazy kid..."

"And Natsu was worried about you!" Happy stated.

"No! I! Wasn't! I was worried that I would never be able to kick his ass!" Natsu snapped quickly.

"T-Thank you..." They heard Erza say, as she walked towards the blonde, she had planned on taking the entire attack for her friends.

"No problem..." Naruto said before yelling, "NOW WHICH BASTARD LEFT ME IN THE PHANTOM LORD GUILD? I WOKE UP IN A DUMPSTER! IS THAT A WAY TO TREAT YOUR HERO!"

There was some gulps. Followed by some laughs, Naruto began walking when he saw darkness, and fell.

_Shit... I'm still not used to using that attack... _Was his final thought.

**Note: I was gonna keep going but since I'm gonna be busy the rest of the day I decided to post this now. So enjoy this 2.5K chapter, my next update will be tomorrow or Sunday, Monday being the latest. So tell me wat'cha think? Was this chapter good or bad? Or eh? **

**Deuces!**


	16. Erza and Naruto Vs Jose!

**Note: New chappy today, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, all of them inspire me to continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 16: Erza and Naruto Vs Jose!**

"Kuku, Magic Bullet Kyuubi is down... Makarov is down as well, you Fairy's have no chance of winning!" Jose laughed through a speaker.

The guild was all destroyed, but all he had to do was wait fifteen minutes to shoot just one more time. Then his victory would be assured. However, he did have to worry about Erza, she was pretty strong. So all he had to do was defeat her, and his chances would be even greater. Naruto had given them hope, he had done the impossible.

_Damn him! I will kill him for sure next time!_

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, right now... and I might let you live, Kuku!"

"Not on your life!"

"We wouldn't ever give you a comrade of ours!"

"Nor would we leave a comrade behind!"

"Um... didn't we leave Naruto behind?" Happy questioned.

The atmosphere in the air changed to that of shame, and sadness. They didn't want to be reminded of that.

"I don't care, hand her over!" Jose yelled, they were pissing him off.

Lucy was crying, they were all risking their lives for her. It was all her fault this happened in the first place. She loved the guild, and now her friends were hurting, the guild was destroyed. Heck, even Naruto had risked his life, maybe not for her, but he still risked his life for the guild. He protected people he barley knew, people that didn't trust him that much...

"We'd rather die then sell out our friends!" Erza yelled at last.

"AYEEEEEEEEEEE!" The entire guild yelled after.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what!" Natsu yelled at Jose, "We will kick your ass!"

"In that case, cower in fear!" Jose yelled through his speaker thing, " Jupiter will eradicate you all in fifteen minutes!"

"W-What?!"

"They are gonna shoot again?!"

All of a sudden hundreds of ghost like things appeared, and headed toward them. Some of the Fairy Tail mage's were panicking. What were those things?

"Kuku!" Jose laughed at them, " You have two options... die by Jupiter, or by my army!"

"You'd shoot your comrade's, too?!"

"Nah, he's bluffing!"

"He would!"

"WHAT?!"

"Those things aren't human... they are part of his magic..." Cana said seriously, "They are Phantom soldier's Jose created..."

"So now we have to worry about two things?"

"Naruto already destroyed most of the guild, Happy and I will destroy the rest!" Natsu stated, as Happy flew with him towards Jupiter.

"Elfman, and I are going in too!" Gray stated as they ran towards the guild.

"The rest of us will make a stand here!"

"I will go in, too... Naruto placed the odds in our favor, we must take advantage of this!" Erza ran after Gray and Elfman.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto had been placed on a table inside the guild, Kurama was on his stomach, waiting for the blonde to wake up, the fox's chakra was already healing him, so he would wake up any moment now. While everybody was fighting, the blonde was dreaming. You may be wondering what he's dreaming about so let's check his dream out.

**[Naruto's Dream]**

"Naruto... sorry, I guess this is as far as I was meant to go..." Naruto stared at his Sensei Kakashi.

"Get up!" Naruto yelled at his Sensei, "You and I are the last ninja in the world!"

"Naruto... there's one last gift I want to give you..." Kakashi stared at the blonde.

"W-What is it..." Naruto had tears leaving his only right blue eye!

"My Sharingan... I want to you to have it..."

"W-What?!" Naruto yelled surprised, "H-How?!"

Naruto during the war had lost his left eye. Kurama healed his left eye-socket, but the blonde would never be able to get his eye back. Not unless some one transplanted one.

"Y-Your clones... they'll be able to hold on long enough..." Kakashi was already coughing blood.

"Are you sure? It was a gift to you..." Naruto couldn't stop the tears from leaving his only eye.

"I wouldn't want anybody else to have it!" Kakashi smiled at the blonde.

Naruto nodded, and made five clones. Two of the clones were holding Kakashi's hand's, while two grabbed tightly to his legs, the fifth one held Kakashi's head in place. Naruto braced himself. For the next few minutes, he would have to hear screams of agony from his Sensei. Kakashi nodded, the nod meant the blonde could now take away his Sharingan.

"**AGHHHHHHHHHH!" **Yelled Kakashi in pain, as Naruto took his Sharingan, Naruto placed the eye in his left eye socket, Kurama began healing the eye into place.

The blonde was crying, on his left eye however he cried tears of blood. The blonde was clenching his fist. Pretty soon he was going to be the last ninja.

"**Time Travel Jutsu!" **Kakashi then yelled, as a portal appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi, what is this?!"

"A portal... it will take you to a different world..." Kakashi said with a smile, "Go inside!"

"N-No!" Naruto snapped, " I won't go without you!"

"Fine... help me up!" Kakashi began standing up, the blonde helped him. Until they both stood in front of the portal.

Kakashi then grabbed Naruto, and pushed him in. Kakashi wouldn't survive going in the portal, and it would be better if he stayed here. He would become part of the past.

"I am sorry... I'm better of dying here... with my Sharingan please do what I couldn't do... protect all your friends... until next time, Naruto..." Were Kakashi's last words, as the portal closed.

**[Naruto's Dream Ends]**

Naruto woke up feeling dizzy, he tried standing up but couldn't, he fell to the floor. These were some of the effects of Susanoo, it made every cell in your body hurt, and the blonde was hurting a lot. The blonde struggled to get up, and at last he did. The blonde looked outside the window, and saw ghost like things floating, and attacking Fairy Tail members.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked Kurama.

"Jose, wants Fairy Tail to hand over Lucy..." Kurama replied, "Fairy Tail is risking their lives for her..."

"W-We gotta help them!" Naruto tried running, but fell on his knees.

"Fairy Tail listen to this!" Naruto heard Jose speaking through speakers.

"**AGHHHHHHHH!" **Naruto heard Lucy scream in pain, the blonde clenched his fists, and stood up.

"That bastard is going to pay for this!" Naruto punched the floor.

"We have captured Lucy... our first goal has been achieved … that leaves us with just destroying you brats, Kuku!" Jose laughed evilly.

Naruto growled and began running towards Phantom Lord's guild!

**[Scene Change]**

"Very impressive, Fairy Tail wizards!" Jose clapped, as he faced, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Erza. He was glowing with darkness magic.

"..." The Fairy Tail wizards stayed silent.

"I never thought you guys would last this long... to think you guys took out the Element Four, and Jupiter... all thanks to Magic Bullet Kyuubi... but, this is where you die!" Master Jose smirked evilly.

"Phantom Lord's master?!"

"S-Shit... we can't fight like this!"

"Such evil magic... just facing him, makes me sick!"

"Since you guys were kind enough to entertain me, I'll return the favor now!" Jose said with a evil smirk.

"Elfman let's attack! Gray yelled, as both charged at Jose. Jose smirked and attacked them, both flew backwards.

"Idiots, do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Jose said with his evil smirk.

"**Death Explosion!" **Jose then yelled, as he swiped his right hand. Gray, Elfman, and even Mira flew backwards.

Erza growled, and charged at Jose, she was kinda hurt from a fight she had won earlier, but now wasn't the time to complain. Jose smirked as she charged at him. Before Erza could even land a hit on him, he grabbed her arm. And pushed her back, with such amazing strength. Erza did a back flip, and changed her armor.

"**Magic Bullet: Lighting Blast!" **Was then heard, as a blast of lighting hit Jose. Naruto ran towards him, and punched him in the face, Jose landed a few feet backwards.

"Yo, Erza!" Naruto grinned at her, "How about we kick this guy's ass together?!"

Erza eyes widened, the blonde as awake, but how? He took the whole blast of Jupiter. The blonde looked to be shaking too. Why was he shaking?

"Kuku, look at you Magic Bullet Kyuubi, you're shaking in fear!" Jose laughed as he stared at the blonde.

"Haha, I'm not shaking in fear, I'm shaking from the excitement!" Naruto grinned, and Jose growled, the blonde was acting like if he could easily kick his ass.

"Fine..." Erza told the blonde, "Just don't be dead weight!"

"Likewise!" Naruto grinned at her.

Both began charging at Jose in a cross like pattern. Erza was getting ready to swing her blade, as Naruto aimed only his right gun at Jose. Jose just stood there watching in amusement. Two S-Class wizards against him? Not something you see everyday. He was going to finish them off quickly.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Tornado!" **Naruto yelled, as he shot out fire, that turned into a fierce fire tornado. The fire tornado headed right for Jose.

Jose quickly dodged the attack, and yelled, **"Dark Beam!" **out of his fingertips came out bullet like attacks.

Naruto dodged most of the incoming attacks, Erza got hit a few times, and she flew backwards.

"Kuku, is that the best both of you got?!" Jose laughed at them.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Bombs!" **Naruto yelled, as he shot out fire balls.

"**Death Explosion!" **Jose said, the liner explosion destroyed the balls, and made Naruto fly backwards, towards where Erza had landed.

_S-Shit... I gotta think of something!_

Naruto's eyes widened. He had an idea. The blonde, and Erza both got up. Erza looked tired like him. Naruto stared at her eyes.

"Erza, I have an idea..." Naruto whispered as he handed her one of his guns, "Follow along!"

Naruto then grabbed her right hand with his left hand. The blonde began running towards Jose, Erza ran with the blonde, not sure why the blonde was holding her hand. The blonde aimed his right gun at Jose.

"**Magic Bullet: Element Combination!" **Naruto yelled, as the attack headed straight for Jose, the attack however missed Jose by a few inches.

"Kuku, you missed, fool!" Jose laughed.

"Behind you, bastard!" Jose turned around to see the beam turning, and coming back at him. His eyes widened.

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled, as he shot the beam, with his own magic. Both attacks exploded, and Jose turned to face Naruto, and Erza. His eyes widened once again.

Erza had been swung by Naruto, and she was now flying towards him. She had one of Naruto's gun in her left hand, and her blade now in her right hand, she pulled the trigger, and out came a beam or purple magic. The beam hit Jose who began flying backwards, Erza then with her blade swung at him, and yelled,** "Black Wing: Slash!"**

Multiple magic attacks came out of the blade, while she slashed. The attacks hit Jose's chest, and he crashed into a wall. Stunned by their teamwork. Naruto and Erza smiled at each other, their team-work wasn't that bad. Now a few more hits like that, and Jose would be defeated, right?

"Not bad..." Erza told the blonde, "Here is your gun!" She tossed it at the blonde.

Naruto caught it, and grinned at her. Then both faced Jose, who was getting up. The battle wasn't over!

**Note: I was gonna make this a 4k chapter, but I'm tired so I'll end it there... hope you enjoyed, next update will be Sunday or Monday, maybe Tuesday because I'ma be busy Monday!**

**Deuces!**


	17. Fairy Law!

**Note: Yahoo! Chapter 17 here, also to those that say this story is terrible. I have a question for you. Why the hell are you readying a story you don't like?! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 17: Fairy Law!**

"Kuku, I have to admit... your teamwork surprised me..." Jose laughed as he faced Erza, and Naruto.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Naruto grinned.

"Really? Both of you look exhausted... another attack by me, and you'll be defeated!" Jose smirked evilly.

"Hmph!" Erza said in annoyed, "Fairy Tail won't lose to you!"

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled, as he extended his right arm, and shot a beam of darkness magic towards them.

Erza jumped backwards, the blonde stayed where he was, and opened his mouth, he sucked in the attack, and ate it all. Jose wasn't surprised the blonde had done this before, he would shoot back the attack with both of his guns. However, Jose was wrong the blonde didn't shoot from his guns.

"**Dragon Roar: Death Wave!" **Naruto yelled as he shot the darkness magic at Jose with his mouth.

"**Dark Shield!" **Jose yelled as he covered himself in a darkness magic shield. The attack hit the shield, and then headed back towards Naruto at extreme speed.

"Shit!" Naruto said, as the attack hit him full force, the blonde flew backwards, before he could crash into a wall, Erza caught him. Both fell on the floor in the process.

"You okay?" Erza asked the blonde, as she got up.

"Uh... yeah..." Naruto got up, but fell on his knees. Was he at his limit?

"Kukuku, see? You don't have a chance against me!" Jose laughed evilly, "You're lucky you're even standing, don't worry I'll put you out of your misery in a moment... you see I can't stand Makarov for having such powerful wizards in his guild... Magic Bullet Kyuubi? You're known by everybody... known to be the best gunman in over 400 years... when you joined Fairy Tail, it pissed me off..."

"Jealousy?" Erza said with a glare, "You started this because of envy?!"

"Kuku, no... our target was Lucy Heartfilia... but since she was in your guild, we decided to kill two birds with one bullet..." Jose replied to Erza.

"Y-You bastard..." Naruto was getting up.

"Phantom Lord has always been number 1 in everything... but then Fairy Tail began rising over the years with powerful wizards like, you Erza... Laxus, Mystogan... your names spread throughout the city... Salamander's reputation spread throughout the country... then you joined Magic Bullet Kyuubi... with your reputation as being able to defeat a god..." Jose explained to them.

Naruto sweatdropped. Like usual people exaggerated. But who knows? Maybe he would be able to defeat a god if he tried.

"I didn't like this... a shitty guild getting stronger! Shit is suppose to remain shit!" Jose finally snapped at them.

"Umm... I have a question for you Jose..." Kurama suddenly spoke, then in a joking manner he said, "Were you bottle fed?"

Jose grew tick-marks. The fur-ball was making fun of him?!

"Like you said Erza... he started this whole thing over a shitty reason... jealousy!" Naruto finally stood up, he was pissed. He could feel Kurama's chakra.

"Kuku... no!" Jose laughed at Naruto, "I started it because I wanted to show everybody who was superior: Phantom Lord!"

"Worthless reason!" Erza charged at Jose, and slashed at him with her blade, Jose dodged all her attacks with ease.

"**Dark Explosion!"** Jose yelled at last, as he hit Erza with his attack, she flew backwards. And this time Naruto caught her.

"Another thing I couldn't stand was Lucy Heartfilia joining your guild... she is very wealthy... wealthy enough to supply your guild with huge amounts of money... the daughter of one of the richest man in the country in Fairy Tail?!" Jose said with an angry face, he was getting ready to blast them with another attack," How big must you get before you're -"

"**You talk too much bullshit!" **Naruto interrupted Jose in a demotic voice, **"You keep saying some pitiful shit! Your obsession is really annoying, GET LOST, FUCKER!"**

Naruto in a red flash, appeared in front of Jose, and punched him the face, the master flew across the room, before he could crash into a wall, the blonde appeared in front of him, and kicked him up in the air. As the master flew up, the blonde jumped into the air, and kicked him in the stomach with his heel, Jose now crashed into the floor.

The blonde took out his two guns while in the air and yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Demon Blast!" **

Jose's eyes widened, as a powerful beam of red chakra headed towards him, the master yelled, **"Death Wave!"**

**KABBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!  
**

Both attacks exploded in between them, the destruction of the power caused Naruto to go flying higher up, and then hitting the ceiling, Jose broke through the floor, and crashed into the floor below. Naruto calmed down a little bit, and reappeared besides Erza. The red haired Fairy Tail member stared at the blonde, shocked.

_What is that red stuff? It's so evil? Is he a dark mage as well? I've never felt anything like this before..._

Erza stared at the blonde, he looked more different than before: His blue eyes were now red, and his pupils became slitted. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper, and his blonde hair kinda grew longer and spikier, Naruto's whisker marks also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. Red stuff was leaking out of him. She couldn't help but blush.

"**Dark Explosion!" **Both Naruto, and Erza heard below them, Naruto grabbed Erza, and threw her across the room. The floor near the blonde broke, as it got blasted below him.

The blonde fell, and landed in front of Jose standing up, ten feet away. The Saint's wizard stared at the blonde with amazement, such raw power. The Master couldn't help but smirk evilly, this battle had just gotten even more interesting. The blonde was hiding some power after all, dark powers!

"Well, well... seems you have some sort of dark powers?" Jose said evilly, "My magic is stronger, that red stuff won't work on me!"

Naruto was then covered in a one tailed chakra cloak. He got on all four, and with fast speeds appeared behind Jose, the man turned around, to have the blonde's foot kick his face, Jose flew across the room once again, the blonde extended the red chakra hands, and grabbed him before he could crash into a wall. The blonde pulled Jose towards him, and aimed at him with one of his guns.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Strike!" **Naruto shot at Jose with a powerful beam of red chakra, that was twisting, Jose's eyes widened, as the attack hit his entire body full force, and he fell on the floor. The Phantom Lord master was surprised. Such power, where did it come from? His body was starting to shake in fear.

_W-What is he? What is that red stuff? Is he even a human?! I have to kill him, now!_

Jose got up, and disappeared, the Phantom Lord master reappeared behind Erza, a blade in her throat. He smirked evilly. What would the blonde do now?

"Kuku! What are you going to do now?!" Jose laughed at the blonde, then he whispered in Erza's ear, "Move one inch, and you're dead!"

Erza growled, she knew what Jose was planning, the blonde hopefully wouldn't fall for his trap, all she had to do was catch him off guard, then she would attack Jose. Naruto jumped up to the second floor, five, ten feet away from Jose. The blonde was clenching his fist. What a fucking coward Jose was!

"Catch!" Jose then threw Erza at the blonde, Naruto quickly caught her, Jose used this as a diversion, and quickly yelled, **"Dark Blast!"**

A powerful destructive blast of all darkness magic headed towards them at a quick pace. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to move in time, so he threw Erza once again. The blast hit the blonde, who began flying backwards, the blast hurt like a bitch. The blonde took out his guns and aimed them at Jose.

"**Magic Bullet: Demon Bomb!" **Naruto yelled as he flew backwards, he shot out another red beam of magic at Jose, whose eyes widened. The blonde just wouldn't give up!

The attack hit Jose, then the attack exploded on contact.

**KAAAAABOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The entire destroyed guild shook, due to such power. Naruto was on the floor no longer covered by the red chakra, he was struggling to get up. Jose too was on the floor trying to get up. The master was growling, if word got out, that an S-Class wizard had managed to injure him, he would be the laughing stock.

Both finally got up, at the same time, and faced each other, both were going to attack each-other. The question was: who would attack first?! Before both could do anything, there was a weird looking light coming from a guild window, then Makarov entered the building, he looked healthier than ever, and did I mention, he looked pissed, too?!

"Our children have suffered because of their parents... on both sides everybody has gone too far... this must be ended!" Makarov stated with a glare.

Jose then exploded with darkness magic, his eyes changed a different color. Naruto's eyes widened. Jose was holding back? The blonde could feel lots of dark, evil magical power coming off him. Did he have a chance to win? Or was Jose toying with him this whole time? It pissed the blonde off!

"You wish for a catastrophe?!" Jose said with a smirk, air was moving around him.

"If it's for my children, then yes!" Makarov's index finger from his left hand glowed whitish.

_S-Such power! _Naruto thought as he felt lots of magical power coming from them. _I never thought they were this strong!_

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled as he shot two or more death wave's at Makarov.

"**Light Shield!" **Makarov yelled, as a bunch of white magic seals appeared in the air, they protected him from the attacks.

"Everybody get out of here!" Makarov then yelled, as everybody nodded.

"What are you doing?!" Gray who got up asked Makarov.

"Just do as he says!" Erza said, as she began running.

They all stared at Makarov one last time before getting out of there, Naruto however stayed where he was. Not everyday you watched a fight between two Saint's wizard, and got a front row seat. The blonde even wished he had a bag of popcorn or something good to eat.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?!" Makarov questioned the blonde.

"Getting front row action, don't worry about me old man, I can take care of myself!" Naruto grinned at Makarov, the master just nodded.

"Kuku, it's been six years since we last fought face to face like this... but, one thing I didn't know was that Fairy Tail would grow this strong, it's in ruins now!" Jose laughed a Makarov.

"A guild is not a physical form, it's the harmony of the members!" Makarov snapped madly.

"Kuku... still, it's nice to settle whose the better wizard, don't you agree?!" Jose stated with a smirk.

Makarov's entire body began glowing white, outside the destroyed guild you could see lightning, and hear, even feel the waves crashing against the guild. It was very surprising. This was indeed something you didn't see everyday, Naruto told himself, he also wondered if Makarov would be using Fairy Law...

"Shit, the ground is shaking, too!" Naruto said, as the ground shook hard.

Makarov and Jose were blasting each other with magic, and also covered completely in magic. It was really something amazing. Until at last both hit each-other. Both landed a few feet back, but they didn't stop. This was a battle 'til the death. Or until someone got defeated. The blonde grinned excitedly, he wanted part of the action, too!

"Let's go join in Kurama!" Naruto grinned.

"Does it look like I wanna die?" Kurama said, "This is Makarov's battle now!"

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled, as the biggest beam of death wave Naruto has ever seen headed towards Makarov.

Makarov covered himself in three or more white magic seals. The destruction and power of the Death Wave, caused the remaining guild parts to be destroyed, there was no longer a roof over them, lots of the walls were gone, the guild would completely fall down, any moment now. They had to get out, or they were screwed!

"**Light Blast!" **Makarov placed his hands together forming a triangle pattern, then a white ball formed. In a matter of seconds Makarov shot the ball at Jose, turning it into a destructive beam.

"**Death Wave!" **Jose yelled once again, as he countered Makarov's attack.

**KKKKKKAAAAABBOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Both attacks evened out. Surprising Makarov. Jose was a powerful wizard at a young age, too bad his ways were wrong!

"Impressive... such powerful magic at a young age... you truly are fit for the title Saint's wizard!" Makarov stated, "If only you had used your magic the right way..."

"You're lecturing me, old man?!" Jose growled, who the fuck did he think he was.

"As mercy, I'll give you three seconds to kneel before me!" Makarov said seriously.

"Kneel to you?!" Jose said with a smirk, "You're joking, right?"

"One..."

"Of all the things you could of said, you said that?!"

"Two..." Makarov was getting ready to attack.

"You want the greatest Guild in the kingdom to kneel before you?! What a laugh, I'm as strong as you, if not stronger!" Jose was also getting ready to attack.

"Three!" Makarov now had a white ball around his hands.

"You should kneel before us!" Jose growled at Makarov, as he attacked with his darkness magic, "Now, I will wipe you from the face of the world!"

"**Fairy Law!"** Makarov yelled at last, as the whole guild glowed white.

_Finally, I was waiting for this attack! _Naruto grinned, as he studied Makarov, and the attack with his Sharingan.

"Don't tell me you're gonna copy it?" Kurama whispered to the blonde.

"Nah... Maybe... kinda..." Naruto said without looking at Kurama.

The light finally vanished revealing a shaking Jose, he looked a lot older now, his mouth was opened, and his eyes wide eyed. Naruto stared at him. Fairy Law was such a powerful attack, to be able to defeat Jose, in one attack. The blonde remembered when Makarov used the same move on him, it drained most of his power.

"Never ever come near Fairy Tail again!" Makarov glared at Jose," The council won't ignore this due to the level of mayhem..."

Makarov began walking away, when one of Phantom Lords element four member appeared behind Makarov, getting ready to attack him.

"**Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!" **Naruto shot him, and he crashed into a wall.

Makarov stopped walking and spoke, "Lets go Naruto... the battle between us is over... if they wish to continue, I'll decimate them!"

Naruto nodded, and began walking towards Makarov, Makarov turned around and with a smile said, "Now take Jose home!"

Makarov and Naruto then made it out of the destroyed guild, and everybody cheered.

"YAHOOO! WE BEAT THEM! WE WON!" Fairy Tail cheered.

"This victory was not by my hand alone... this victory belongs to our entire family... even to Magic Bullet Kyuubi!" Makarov stated with a smile.

"You guys should all bow before me!" Naruto grinned at them.

Everybody sweat-dropped, and Makarov punched him with his extended arm.

"Haha, just a joke, old man!" Naruto laughed at Makarov, as they began walking away from the destroyed guild...

**Note: I was gonna keep going but decided to end there, I am gonna start my own mini arc so look forward to that next chapter. Yep, I have a idea, and I decided to try it out just for fun. So RW&R!**

**Happy New Years!  
**

**Deuces!**


	18. Kidnap!

**Note: Okay, in this chapter I will start my own mini arc that might last only around two chapters, and I also think I'ma skip the Loke Arc, I'm deciding, I could have Naruto go on a solo job, while Loke arc is happening, I am still not sure, so what do you guys think?!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 18: Kidnap!**

A week had passed since Phantom Lord had attacked Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail had been saved, Phantom Lord was the one being punished for attacking them first. Many things had happened this week, Fairy Tail was beginning to re-fix the guild, the guild would be even bigger this time. Not only that but the Rune Knights had interrogated each, and every last member.

Basically, things were calm at the moment. Naruto however noticed Lucy still looked kinda sad. He asked many guild members what was up with her, and all of them told him around the same thing. Lucy was sad because her father had ordered Phantom Lord to get her, all her father cared about was money, and not her feelings.

The blonde grinned, he got an awesome idea. But, he would need the help of a few people, he was wondering who to ask for help. Certainly not Erza, she wouldn't agree to it. Mira? She was busy. In fact everybody was busy fixing the guild, the blonde helped them every now, and then. He usually laid back, and relaxed!

"I don't like your idea Naruto... it's too risky... you'll get into a huge mess..." Kurama shook his head in disagreement.

"It'll be fun, Kurama!" Naruto grinned, as he stared at the sun. It was already noon.

"Yo, Natsu, Gray! I need your help with something!" Naruto waved his hand for they could come to him.

Both stopped arguing, and headed towards the blonde, Naruto never asked for help, this was rare. So they were interested in what he needed help with. Erza had told them about how he and her teamed up for a little while to attack Jose. So, now both were in front of the blonde waiting for him to talk. The blonde grinned at them, and told them his plan, up to the last detail. Natsu grinned excitedly, the blonde's plan would be fun. Gray however shook his head, the idea was risky. They could get prosecuted for trying what Naruto wanted to do.

"Nah, I don't want part of it!" Gray turned around.

"Come on Gray, It'll be fun, we won't get caught only her father will know!" Naruto and Natsu grinned.

"Nope, Erza will kill us, she's bound to find out..." Gray was walking away.

"Alright, well let's go Natsu..." Naruto, and Natsu began walking away.

Gray didn't want to be left out, so in the end he sighed, and decided to go after them, those idiot's would need his help.

"Wait for me!" Gray yelled as he ran after them.

"So you want in?!"

"Yeah... you idiots are going to need my help!" Gray said with a grin.

And so the three began walking off, you may be wondering where. Well, the three of them are heading to a store. They need some supplies in order to proceed with Naruto's plan. When they arrived to the store, they looked around, Naruto grabbed three white shirts and handed them to Natsu, then he grabbed three baggy blue pants, then two toy AK-47's that shot water, he handed those to Gray. The blonde then grabbed a pack of cigarette's, a lighter, and a black maker, and last but not least some rope, they needed a rope, big time. They arrived to the cashier.

"That will be 6,000 jewels!" The cashier said with a smile.

"I don't have money!" Naruto told Natsu, and Gray.

"Same here..." Natsu stated.

"I don't have any either... Gray does!" Happy said to Naruto.

Gray sighed, and paid for the items, now he was beginning to regret going through with the plan. What the hell were they going to do with two toy AK-47'S, anyway?!

"Hey... Why did you buy these toy guns... are we gonna rob a bank?" Natsu questioned Naruto, this grabbed Gray's attention.

"No, idiot! We ain't gonna rob a bank, we need these to kidnap _her_!" Naruto stated. Natsu nodded, he understood.

The three of them arrived to any alley, and Naruto began taking off his pants, and shirt. Gray, and Natsu wondered why he was stripping.

"Don't just stand there, change! Why do you think I bought these clothes?" Naruto stated, as he grabbed a white shirt, and one of the baggy blue pants.

"I bought the clothes..." Gray sweat-dropped, as he began changing as well.

When they were done changing, all three of them had matching clothes. Naruto grabbed one of the toy gun's, and handed it two Natsu. So both him, and Gray looked like bad guys. The blonde then opened the pack of cigarettes, and placed one in his mouth, he then placed one in Natsu's mouth, and one in Grays mouth, this made them look even badder, in Naruto's point of view!

"W-Why are we dressed like this?!" Gray asked Naruto, "We look like wannabe gangsters!"

"That's the point!" Naruto grinned, as he uncapped the black marker he got, and on Natsu's white shirt he wrote,**"I Am A Bad Guy!"** he then wrote the same thing on Gray's shirt.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed after he was done, "You guys look like bad guys, now!"

"Um... I don't get it?" Happy spoke, "All you wrote on their shirt was I Am A Bad Guy!"

"You need to spell things for people to understand... the clearer the better, now all we need is kidnap _her_!" Naruto grinned at them.

"Why do you keep calling her, _her? _She has a name, ya know!" Natsu stated, as he stared at Naruto.

"Okay, let's just head over there!" Naruto grinned, as they began walking, unknown to them somebody had heard them, and was following them...

**[Scene Change]**

The three of them were now in Lucy's apartment, their goal was to kidnap Lucy. She wasn't home yet, so they would have to play the waiting game. She would be home, any moment now, until then all three had made themselves at home. Naruto, and Natsu were eating, as Gray read a book.

The door nob, began turning, and they all hid. They watched as Lucy entered the room, that's when all three jumped out, scaring her in the process, they quickly grabbed the rope, and began wrapping it around her, and at last they were done, and she stared at them. What the hell were they doing?!

"W-Why did you guys tie me? What's going on?!" Lucy yelled at them.

"We're kidnapping you, so be quiet!" Happy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Lucy yelled surprised, she actually believed it, because the three had cigarette's in their mouths, and Natsu, and Gray's shirts said, **"I AM **ABad** Guy!"**

"Simple... Money... we want all your daddy's money!" Naruto stated evilly.

Natsu, and Gray nodded. Then turned away, she looked sad. Naruto then grabbed the phone, he would be calling her dad now.

"Naruto... I need to speak with you..." Gray stated, as he pulled the blonde towards the kitchen.

"What is it?!"

"Recap time. Why are we kidnapping her again? Earlier you didn't really give us as much detail as you thought you did!"

"It's a fake kidnap! I'm gonna call her dad, and tell him if her ever want's to see his daughter ever again... he needs to cough up 100,000,000,000,000,000 jewels!" Naruto told Gray. "This will prove whether her dad cares more about her or his money, it's like a test, do you get it?!"

Gray nodded, that made sense. Hopefully they didn't get into trouble.

"Gray! Naruto!" Natsu then yelled at them, "There's something you guys need to take a look at!"

Naruto and Gray ran towards the window, where Natsu was. Their eyes widened, the entire block was surrounded by Rune Knights, different guild members, some weird looking transportation cars. And there was also reporters with camera's. There was even council members. The three couldn't help but gulp. They were screwed!

"The army, they are everywhere...shit, in a matter of moments even our own guild will be here!" Gray said stunned.

"How did they find out so fast?!" Naruto yelled at them.

"How are we suppose to know!" Natsu snapped at the blonde.

"Some one must of over heard us, and followed us!" Gray stated, as he turned on a T.V and changed it to the news channel.

"**Earlier Today... a group of three wizards who were once part of Fairy Tail got kicked out, and decided to join the dark guild Grimoire Heart... they decided to get revenge by kidnapping Lucy Heartfilia, a proud member of Fairy Tail, and the daughter of the powerful wealthy Jude Heartfilia, we have received report that Jude Heartfilia is on his way there!" **The new's channel said.

"S-Shit! They think we are part of Grimoire Heart? The powerful dangerous dark guild, we are in deep shit!" Gray stuttered, his body frozen.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?!" Natsu questioned Naruto, "You got us into this, you get us out!"

"Aye!"

"The news always has to exaggerate, and tell all sorts of lies..." Naruto sighed, as he looked at the T.V. "But if we are lucky, they'll throw us in Jail!"

"What are we suppose to do? Just turn ourselves in?!" Gray snapped at Naruto.

"No, they don't even know who we are from Fairy Tail..." Naruto said, calming them down.

"**The three suspects seem to be Magic Bullet Kyuubi: a very dangerous criminal... Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu aka Salamander!" **They heard someone in the news say.

Naruto felt them glaring at him with evil killing intent, "Haha, don't worry I got a plan!"

Naruto took out the black marker and wrote on Natsu's shirt, **"Proud Member Of Grimoire Heart!" **

"WHAT?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRITE THAT?!" Natsu swung his fist at the blonde.

"Our only option now is actually joining Grimoire Heart!" Naruto said with a laugh, as he dodged Natsu's punch.

"This is The Rune Army...we're on the phone with Jude Heartfilia, he says he will trade his daughter for 100,000 jewels. As a act of good faith let her go, NOW!" The leader yelled through a speaker.

"So what's the plan now, Naruto?!"

"This has turned into quite a huge mess... I think Naruto's option is the only option we might as well join Grimoire Heart... must be better than prison, or death..." Happy stated.

"D-Don't worry!" Naruto tried calming them down, "This is pretend... if we get caught, Lucy will say that it's pretend, right Lucy?!"

"Uh.. No!" She looked away, "You guys almost gave me a heart attack, so no!"

"Yeah, we're screwed! Naruto gulped, then he manned up, "Change of plans, we go back to the original plan, we went this far, might as well finish it!"

Natsu grinned, "Alright! I'm fired up now!"

Gray sweat-dropped. Why was he fired up for no reason? Perhaps going to jail?

"We'll we are in it now," Gray added to their worry's, "The Rune Knights have just surrounded the entire place..."

"The only thing left to do is to actually kidnap Lucy for whatever the amount of jewels they give us, then join Grimoire Heart..." Naruto then said.

"What?! That's the dumbest plan by far!"

"What happened to following the original plan?!"

The three were arguing, they didn't expect this to happen. They could hear Rune Knights walking on the roof, they had to do something before they got caught.

"Let's just get the hell outta here, let's take down any fucker who gets in our way!"

"If that wasn't a joke, I'd say your more dumb, than I thought!"

"I'm not joking, got a better idea?!"

"Yes! We turn you in, it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"**Jude Heartfilia has just arrived to his daughter's apartment... he is outside the apartment... he's going to try and compromise!" **

They looked outside the window, to see Jude looking up at them. You may be wondering how they know who he was. Well, he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes that said, "I have a lot more money that what you do!" and he had the rich person's look in his eyes, whatever that meant anyways.

"How the fuck did he get here so fast?!"

"I don't know, but this just got messier, look!"

Their eyes widened, when they saw everybody from Fairy Tail coming towards the apartment, Makarov was glaring, Erza looked pissed. The three couldn't help but gulp for like the thousand time, they really were screwed. How could such a little fake kidnap turn into something this messy?!

Naruto took out one of his real red gun, and walked towards Lucy, he grabbed her and walked towards the window. Seems, they were screwed no matter what way you looked at it. He wasn't gonna back down from his plan. He could tell Lucy was surprised that her father actually came for her, now he was gonna reunite a broken family!

"N-Naruto! Don't tell us you're actually gonna do this?!"

"Don't tell us you seriously want to go all the way with the plan?!"

"They want Grimoire hearts, they want a show, I'll give them a show, as I distract them, you guys eat your last meal, or run away!" Naruto smiled at them.

"Nah, we're in this mess together!" Gray and Natsu smiled at the blonde.

Naruto opened the window, Lucy was in front of him. She looked at the blonde. While thinking one thing. Was the blonde crazy? Her father would now try to get him killed. Plus, she knew her father wouldn't trade her for that much money, it actually saddened her. It made her remember how her life was back home.

"Here I am fuckers! The Great Magic Bullet Kyuubi! I have Lucy Heartfilia kidnapped, gimme 100,000,000,000,000,000 jewels, and 100,000,000,000 bowls of ramen, do it or she dies!" Naruto yelled, as he placed his gun on her head, everybody who knew him stared at him, such guts for a young man.

_I-I am totally screwed... _Naruto cried in his mind. As everybody then sweat-dropped. What would he do with all that ramen?!

**Note: There ya go, so wat'cha think. I figured this would be a lot more entertaining then Lucy going back home, and yelling at her dad for trying to get her back. I think this mini arc will end next chapter. I have a few other idea's for another arc, but I don't know if I should do it yet...**

**RW&R**

**Deuces!**


	19. Speed Chase!

**Note: Ohkay, here is chapter 19, not much to say other than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 19: Speed Chase!**

"Here I am fuckers! The Great Magic Bullet Kyuubi! I have Lucy Heartfilia kidnapped, gimme 100,000,000,000,000,000 jewels, and 100,000,000,000 bowls of ramen, do it or she dies!" Naruto yelled, as he placed his gun on her head, everybody who knew him stared at him, such guts for a young man.

_I-I am totally screwed... _Naruto cried in his mind. As everybody then sweat-dropped. What would he do with all that ramen?!

"..."

"Grimoire Heart in tha fucking building, haha! Strongest dark guild in the world!" Naruto then yelled out loud, "Gimme the money or your daughter gets it!"

"Idiot, you're making things worse!" Gray snapped at Naruto.

"L-Lucy... hand her over, I'll only give you 100,000 jewels for her... nothing more!" Jude stated coldly.

Naruto's eyes widened. Was Lucy worth that little to him? The blonde bit his lip, time to find out

"I know a lot about you... a powerful man who never has time for anything other than business, and money... I bet the only reason you wanted her back was for an arranged marriage that would benefit you... you don't care for her feelings at all!" Naruto snapped at Jude, his eyes widened, "I said it before gimme 100,000,000,000,000,000 jewels and the ramen or she dies!"

"That's none of your business!" Jude replied coldly, "She's my daughter, I can do whatever I want with her!"

"Your daughter has suffered because of your lame ass!" Naruto yelled at Jude, "That's why she left home, she didn't want to be with your selfish ass!"

"Like I said, how our family is, doesn't concern you!" Jude snapped at the blonde, "Do you have any idea how powerful I am?!"

Lucy was crying, tears leaving her eyes. Did her father not care about her? She quickly grabbed the blonde's gun, and placed it on her head. Everybody's eyes widened. What a turn of events.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at her, "What are you doing?!"

"Naruto is right... you're a selfish man... I always felt like a burden because of you... when mom died... you ignored me even more... all you ever did was ignore me, I felt lonely... I sometimes wished mother was the one that lived... and I've wished that you died, instead!" Lucy yelled at her dad, "I rather die here, than live with you, 100,000 jewels for me? Am I worth so little to you?!"

Jude's eyes widened. He had no idea his daughter felt like this. After all with him she had everything.

"Don't say stupid things, with me you have everything: money, fancy dresses, power!" Jude snapped, "Doesn't that make you happy?!"

"NO!" Lucy snapped, "Life is more than all that! That's why I am here in Fairy Tail... they are more of a family, than what you will ever be!"

"You wouldn't understand Lucy... work is more important... business is... I don't have time for this, I never did!" Jude snapped at his daughter.

Naruto quickly snatched his gun from Lucy, and aimed it at Jude, **"Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!"**

The blonde hit Jude, who fell to the floor on his knees, everybody's eyes widened once again, the blonde was big time screwed, now!

"N-Naruto just damned us all!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the kitchen, "I'm gonna eating my last meal!"

"You fucker!" Naruto snapped, "Is work more important than Lucy?! The fact that you're such a big shot is a fucking joke, you don't care for your daughter feelings?! You are a failure as a father, you really are better off dead!" Naruto took out his other gun, and threw it at Jude, who caught it. Everybody was confused.

"Fuck the money, let's see whose life is more important, yours or Lucy's, I give you one minute to kill yourself, if you don't I'll kill Lucy, mauaha!" Naruto snapped mad.

"S-Shit, that's too far Naruto!" Gray yelled at the blonde, "If he dies, we die, too!" the blonde just buried them deeper in a hole.

"Be a man, be a father, and do the right thing!" Naruto snapped, "Because the clock is ticking, blow your brains out, now!"

_I want my mom, I am dead, now... I always wanted to die... eating ramen..._

"..." Jude stared at the gun, deciding on what to do.

"Un-fucking believable! Do you not care about Lucy? For you to have to think that much?" Naruto yelled at Jude, "So what are you going to do, dad? Are you going to die for your sweet daughter, or watch as I blow her brains out, tick tock, tick tock, the clock is ticking, you're running out of time!"

"T-This idiot..." Gray stuttered to himself, "The more he talks, the more he digs us deeper into a hole..."

"Come on, fucker! No more playing around! It's Lucy or you, decide or I'll decide for you!" Naruto kept yelling, he just didn't shut up.

"..." Jude stayed silent. He never imagined being in such a situation.

"A true father is suppose to take care of his daughter... do whatever to protect her, even if it means dying... I bet your wife would be ashamed of you..."

"You don't understand, business can't stop, not even for family matters, I don't even know why I bothered coming..." Jude stared at the ground.

"Wow!" Naruto said surprised, "You're daughter is here, about to get killed by me, and you're still spitting that bullshit!"

"Do it dad..." Lucy looked at the floor as well, "I don't need a dad, I don't need you at least... I don't love you, you never loved me, you love your work more than me, you failed as a father!"

Lucy didn't mean anything, it was just things, she needed to get out of her chest ever since she was little...

"Y-You're right... I failed... I'm a failure as a father... when your mother died I buried myself more into my work... to fill the void in my heart... I guess I am better of dead!" Jude placed Naruto's gun in his head.

_S-Shit, he's actually gonna do it, f-fuck! _Naruto was sweating a lot, now.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"You're right... I've always been selfish... Naruto is right, I did want you back to force you to marry... what the hell do I know about being a father? Nothing... I never thought I'd be affected by such simple words... your mother in the afterlife must be ashamed of me... but there is something I want you to know..." Jude seemed to be crying.

It was silent. Nobody made a noise, not even the wind blew!

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life... the day you took your first step... the day you first called me daddy... I knew that I would die for you... I would do anything to not see you cry... I would sacrifice myself to see you happy... I guess I lost sight of what was important to me... I can't believe it took me this long to realize it... Lucy to me you are worth more than my life, and all the money I have..." Jude smiled at Lucy, tears still slipping from his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened. Her father really felt like this? She couldn't help but cry as well. She had told her father a bunch of mean things, and now, he was going to kill himself, it would be her fault, because she told him to kill himself. She stared at her father, as he was about to pull the trigger from the gun.

"DAD!" Lucy yelled, "Don't kill yourself, I love you!"

"This is goodbye Lucy... you don't have to forgive me... I hope you live a happy life!" Jude pulled the trigger.

Click!

Click!

Click!

"Huh?" Jude stared at the gun, it didn't shoot anything.

_Haha, I forgot, the gun only works on those who have magic... we're saved!_

"I-I think I almost died of a heart attack!" Gray stuttered, he fell on his knees, and sighed in relief.

"Look at me? All the stress caused me to eat all of Lucy's food!" Natsu stated, as he swallowed a cake whole.

Naruto quickly untied Lucy, Lucy jumped out the window, and tackled her dad, she gave him a tight hug, she would not let go. Both were crying.

"Magic Bullet Kyuubi reunited a broken family! I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta make a run for it!" Naruto then yelled out the window, before turning around.

"Now we gotta make a run for it, and lay low when Lucy explains everything, we can go back to the guild!" Naruto told them.

The three ran to the door, and opened it, to see Rune Knights, they turned around, they would exit from the window. However, Rune Knights were entering for the window, soon all of them were surrounded. The Rune Knight's grinned, the three were surrounded. There was no escape.

"**Charge!"** The Rune Knight's tackled the three of them.

"Take this!" Naruto punched any Rune Knight that got near him, he wasn't going to jail, he was too damn young!

"What are you doing?!" Gray yelled at the blonde, "The more crap you do, the deeper the hole!"

"Do you know what happens to pretty guys like us in jail or prison?!" Naruto questioned Gray.

"No... what happens?!"

"I don't know either... but I'm not eager to find out!" Naruto kicked a Rune Knight, who crashed into another Rune Knight.

"Take this, eat cake!" Natsu yelled, as he shoved part of a cake he was eating on a Rune Knight's face.

Gray sighed, and also began punching any Rune Knight that got in his way, anything was better than jail, or prison, or death. Pretty soon no more Rune Knights entered Lucy's apartment. The Fairy Tail Trio began running out of the apartment, they were going to escape through the back, it would most likely be less crowded!

They arrived to the back, they stopped, they were surrounded by hundreds of Magical Vehicles, and Rune Knights with Magical Guns, members from all types of guild trying to capture them, there was even council members, man. They would never kidnap Lucy ever again, it was so damn troublesome.

"Give up!" A council member yelled, "You are surrounded!"

"Naruto what are we going to do?" Gray questioned him, " We are surrounded... they actually still think we kidnapped Lucy for reals..."

"Follow me!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards one of the Magical Vehicle. There was a man in front, the blonde kicked him while yelling, "Get the fuck outta here!"

The blonde got on and said, "Hop on, we are outta here!"

"I don't do well with transportation..." Natsu groaned, as he got on. Gray got on after the pink-haired wizard.

The blonde placed the vehicle's SE-plug on his wrist, and then the blonde drove off at full speed. The blonde grinned, cigarette still in his mouth. Soon they would lose all the heat, they would wait until Lucy explained this was all a fake kidnap, until then all they had to do was not get captured.

"Look, they are still after us!" Gray turned around, to see lots of the vehicle's following them. This had turned into a high speed chase.

"Hang on!" Naruto sped up, the faster he went, the more magical power he lost.

"Man... I feel like I'm going to... explode... shouldn't have eaten all that food..." Natsu puked inside the vehicle.

Naruto turned a corner to see a dog in the way, the blonde quickly turned the wheel, and he crashed inside a restaurant. People were moving out of the way as the blonde drove inside.

"Look out, an old man!"

"Turn the wheel!"

"I know, I'm not blind!"

"Watch out, another old man!"

"Shit! Turn again, that kid is in the way!"

"Fuck, this is getting more troublesome!" Naruto growled as he crashed through a wall and exited the restaurant.

Both sighed in relief, they were now riding on the street. The Rune Knights still after them.

"We are such dumb-asses!" Gray growled, "First we went from a fake kidnap, to hijacking a car, to a high speed chase... your life is full of adventure... too much adventure for my taste..."

Naruto grinned at Gray, "Don't Fairy Tail wizards push through no matter what?!"

"You act more like a Fairy Tail wizard than everybody combined... you're in the perfect guild..." Gray stated as he stared at the blonde.

The blonde continued driving, until they noticed that the street ahead was blocked, with wizards, vehicle's, and even with some of their Fairy Tailed members. Their eyes widened. Erza and Makarov was glaring at them.

"Naruto, stop the vehicle... or pay the price!" Erza yelled through a speaker.

Naruto didn't slow down, in fact he speed up. He wasn't gonna stop now.

"Stop Naruto, you're gonna crash!" Gray and Natsu yelled.

Naruto ignored him and sped up even more, a grin on his face, was the blonde crazy? Did he have a death wish?

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Gray and Natsu yelled, the blonde was getting closer to them, they closed their eyes, and waited for a crash.

Naruto turned the wheel and drifted, the blonde crashed inside another building. People were getting in his way, so he had to be careful, the blonde due to the stress grabbed the lighter from his pocket, and lit the cigarette, soon he found himself calmed down, he always wondered why people smoked, and finally he got an answer!

"Shit, I'm running out of magic.." Naruto told himself as he stopped the car inside the building they were in.

"Gray! Natsu! Let's go!" Naruto quickly got out of the car, "We are running from here on out!"

"Finally!" Natsu grinned. However it was too late, they were now surrounded by Erza, Makarov, and the Rune Knights.

"You guys caused a great deal of trouble..." Erza shook her head as they arrived to the scene.

"Naruto made us do it!" Gray and Natsu pointed at the blonde.

"Traitors!" Naruto growled at them.

**[Scene Change]**

Hours later our three Fairy Tail members were leaving the council. Lucky for them Jude had placed no charges, Lucy had explained to the council the truth, Jude also promised to pay for the damage of everything the three have done, they increased Naruto's bounty by 200,000 jewels, and they tired putting him into prison, but in the end due to Siegrain, and Ultear, the blonde was set free...

"Told ya guys!" Naruto grinned at Natsu and Gray as they walked towards the guild, where Erza would be waiting to punish them, "Wasn't this fun?!"

"No... I almost died of a heart attack..."

"Erza is going to kill us..."

The three then silently walked together. Just enjoying each-others company.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto said all of a sudden, "Let's go eat!"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned as well, "You pay Gray!"

Both Slayer began running off, Gray shook his head, and ran after them...

Known to them a shadow was watching them with a smirk...

**Note: I know not the best of endings, and I kinda rushed the ending there, but I have to go somewhere, and I decided to post this today rather than tomorrow. Next chapter, Naruto will go on a Solo mission, and after a few more chapters I will start the tower of heaven arc!**

**Review and gimme feedback!**

**Deuces!**


	20. Solo Quest!

**Note: Damn... I never thought I'd get to chapter 20, I always thought I would lose interest in writing, but it's really fun (MY OPINION) so enjoy chapter 20. Like I said Naruto is going on a Solo quest this chapter, so please enjoy, this quest might only take 2-3 chapters, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 20: Solo Quest!**

It had been a day since Naruto fake kidnapped Lucy, the blonde was in need of money so he decided to do a solo quest, the blonde was looking through the request board, but there was only crap quests, the blonde wanted to do something exciting, something that would make him go all out, well the blonde would get his wish.

"Man, why is there only low paying jobs?" Naruto sighed as he looked through the request board.

"Earlier today almost everyone decided to do quests," Mira said as she walked past the blonde.

"Damn, this sucks, I need money... I haven't made any money since joining this guild..." Naruto stated, still scanning the request board.

"Master always keeps a few request papers, maybe he has a higher paying one," Mira smiled at the blonde.

"I'll go ask him, thanks Mira!" Naruto walked away.

"Old man, all these quests are crappy, don't you have something more exciting?!" Naruto questioned Makarov as he walked towards him.

"Hmm..." Makarov took out a request paper from his robe, and handed it to Naruto. The blonde read it.

**Please help us, we are being terrorized by a powerful pack of Vulcan's. **

**Pay will be 1,000,000 jewels.**

**Location: Mt. Zonia.**

Naruto's eyes widened, "1,000,000 jewels for some Vulcan's?! This is awesome!"

"Yes, indeed. Boy..." Makarov nodded at Naruto, "Be careful, and return as soon as possible... we need as much help as possible to rebuild the guild..."

As Naruto walked away excitedly, Makarov thought. _I hope he doesn't cause any trouble... he has an appetite for trouble like I've never seen before..._

**[Mt. Zonia]**

"Whoa, I didn't expect this... I thought Mt. Zonia would be a cold place, with lots of snow!" Naruto said surprised, he had just arrived to his desired destination.

Mt. Zonia was a sunny place, there was a village with lots of buildings, and Naruto could tell there was resorts as well. The entire village was surrounded by forests, it kinda reminded the blonde of the Leaf Village. The blonde could see a volcano. It was a very beautiful place, how could such a place be terrorized by Vulcan's? The blonde wondered as he walked towards the village.

The blonde was inside the village, he looked around, there was crying children, and it looked like if there had been some sort of fight. The blonde only saw men, he didn't see any women, the blonde figured the Vulcan's had taken the women. After, all they did have some sort of thing for human women.

"M-Magic B-Bullet K-Kyuubi?" Naruto heard someone stutter behind him.

The blonde turned around to face a man in his mid thirty's. The man had some fancy looking clothes. Naruto was surprised, they knew who he was here? He didn't remember ever coming here. The blonde shrugged his shoulder, word spreads like wild fire, so he shook his head, and looked at the man.

"W-What beings you here?" The man asked the blonde.

"I am here to defeat the Vulcan's... " Naruto showed the man his request paper.

The man eyes widened, "We didn't expect someone to come so soon... it's been three days since we got attacked... those Vulcan's took all our women, including my wife, and my daughter... please, please... promise me you'll bring them back safely... I don't know what I'd do if they died..." the man had tears in his eyes.

"I will, don't worry!" Naruto grinned at the man, calming him down.

"Where is the leader of your village?" Naruto asked the man.

"Oh... it's me..." The man smiled, "You can call me Hunter!"

The man had an odd name Naruto thought. But, then he shrugged his shoulders, he had a odd name himself.

"The request paper says, you are being terrorized by the Vulcan's? I don't see any?" The blonde asked Hunter.

"They always come around sunset... they kill anybody in their way... they eat our food... I have already buried four villagers..." Hunter sighed sadly.

Naruto nodded, and said, "I will go look for the Vulcan's... you guys stay here..."

"Y-Yes... be careful, there is many... and they are powerful..." Hunter stated, as the blonde nodded, and walked away...

The blonde was walking around the forest when he got a smell of something weird, the blonde followed the smell, the closer he got to the smell, the stronger It became. At last the blonde arrived to a little area in the forest, the entire place was surrounded by gigantic Vulcan's. The blonde's eyes widened.

When Hunter said there was many Vulcan's the blonde thought he meant like five or six, but there was a lot more, there was fifty or sixty, and they were big as hell. The blonde had defeat some a while ago, but the one's he defeat a while ago were a lot smaller, and didn't look as dangerous. The blonde gulped, would he be able to defeat them?!

The blonde would have to find out, the blonde was about to charge in when he heard a voice.

"Magic Bullet Kyuubi... I'd never imagine, I'd bump into you..." Naruto turned to face an older man.

"Uh... who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned him.

"Gildarts... I am Gildarts..." Gildarts grinned at the blonde.

The blonde's eyes widened. The Gildarts? The blonde had heard about him, a man super powerful, he was undefeated. Gildarts was famous all over Magnolia, there was action figures designed after him, clothes. You name it. The blonde always wanted to fight him, the man was now in front of him.

"Fight me!" Naruto yelled excitedly at Gildarts, "They say you are strong as hell, I always wanted to fight you!"

"Don't be stupid! I'll make you shit your pants!" Gildarts told the blonde.

"What?!" Naruto growled at him, "I only need five seconds to mess up your face!"

"You can't even defeat me, even if ya tried!" Gildarts snapped at Naruto.

"Grr, old man! You've gone past your due date, I won't even break a sweat!"

"Fuck, You really are looking for a fight with me?!" Gildarts yelled, tick marks appeared on his forehead, he wasn't an old man, yet!

Before anything could be said, they found themselves being surrounded by the fifty or sixty Vulcan's. The Vulcan's cracked their knuckles, and grinned evilly.

"Kill them!" The Vulcan King yelled, as the Vulcan's jumped in the air, and swung their fists at them.

"**Magic Bullet: Element Combination!" **Naruto yelled as he shot at ten of the Vulcan's, they flew backwards and crashed against the mountain.

The blonde turned, and faced Gildarts, the blonde's eyes widened, surrounding Gildarts was thirty of the Vulcan's already knocked out, and there was a crater around him as well, the blonde was surprised, Gildarts was really powerful then, or the Vulcan's were just weak.

"Behind you!" Naruto turned around to face a Vulcan, the Vulcan was about to punch the blonde when Gildarts appeared behind him, and kicked him, the Vulcan flew and crashed into a tree. Now both men stood side to side, surrounded by the remain Vulcan's who seemed to be a little scared, their king had been defeated by Gildarts.

"Not bad, kid!" Gildarts grinned at the blonde.

"Same to you, old man!" Naruto grinned back.

Then all of a sudden, the Vulcan's began running off. They looked really scared. Naruto, and Gildarts were confused, then Naruto grinned.

"I guess they are scared of the great Magic Bullet Kyuubi, haha!" Naruto laughed, the blonde turned around, and his eyes widened.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **A black dragon roared, as he slashed his tail, he was aiming to kill Gildarts.

Naruto acted fast, and tackled Gildarts out of the way. Both flew, and crashed into a tree, Gildarts eyes widened. The black dragon, that was rumored to be in Mt. Zonia, was in front of them. Both got up, and slowly walked backwards, they had no chance against a dragon, even the blonde knew that.

"In a man's life... there comes a time when he has to run like a bitch... Naruto your time is up!" Kurama stated, he wasn't scared of the dragon, he was scared that Naruto might do something stupid, like try, and fight it.

"Nice knowing you Gildarts... you said you were strong... so fight it!" Naruto quickly began running off.

"Bastard!" Gildarts ran after the blonde, "Rumors say you're a Dragon Slayer, you fight it!"

"You're stronger!"

"You're the Dragon Slayer!"

"I'm too young to die! You already lived long enough, you fight it!"

"Does it look like I wanna die?!"

"Then let's run like bitches!" Naruto yelled, as Gildarts nodded, both ran, as the dragon flew after them, attacking them.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped, "The village is that way, if we enter it, the dragon will kill everybody!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna..." Gildarts eyes widened.

Naruto grinned, "Yes, I am worse than the devil, this lizard is suppose to be running away from me, not me from him!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurama yelled, as Naruto then charged at the black dragon.

_This kid got guts... too bad they are gonna be splattered in a second... oh well, might as well help him..._

Gildarts too charged at the black dragon, they had no chance of surviving, they were screwed. Might as well die fighting a dragon, then die running away.

"**Magic Bullet: Water!" **Naruto yelled as he shot water at the ground, seconds later the ground was all muddy, and slippery.

The blonde kept running, the black dragon was preparing to fire at them. The blonde then stopped, and slid with the mud, the blonde slid under the dragon.

"Feel Lightning!" Naruto yelled as he aimed at the black dragon's feet, **"Magic Bullet: Lightning Blast!" **

Naruto shot it's feet, but it had no effect, the blonde was now behind the black dragon, the blonde grinned, and then he grabbed the dragon's tail. It was a mistake, the black dragon began swaying it's tail all over the damn place, the blonde was trying to hold on, but kept slipping, the black dragon then began flying up in the air.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he looked down below. They were high up in the air.

"You're gonna get us killed!" Kurama snapped at the blonde.

Naruto grinned, and said, "I'm gonna let go, brace yourself!"

"N-No! if you let go, you'll die!" Kurama yelled at the blonde.

The blonde let go, he was now falling back, his face looking at the sky. The blonde quickly aimed his twin guns at the black dragon.

"**Magic Bullet: Element Combination!" **Naruto yelled as a beam of magic hit the black dragon's right wing, the black dragon then began falling, it's wing had been damaged.

Naruto was getting closer to the ground, before he could crash, Gildarts caught him.

"I thought you were dead for sure!" Gildarts grinned at the blonde, "The dragon seems to be hurt, lets go before it comes to eat us!"

"I smell women... shit, we defeated the Vulcan's but forgot to get the captured women, lets go!" Naruto began running.

_Hmm... this kid is something alright... I might actually get a good fight outta him! _Gildarts smirked, as he followed the blonde.

**Note: There ya go. Uh, got a headache, so how was the chapter? Good? Alright? Bad? I was about to delete this because I didn't like the way it turned out, but decided to post it anyways, next chapter, I think Naruto will fight Gildarts, so look forward to that...**

**I'm also tryna get more than 200 reviews, so review even if it's for negative remarks!**

**Deuces!**


	21. Magic Bullet Kyuubi Vs Gildarts!

**Note: Yo, chapter 21 here, woot woot! Enjoy this awesome chapter, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 21: Magic Bullet Kyuubi Vs. Gildarts!**

"Here you go, old man!" Naruto handed Gildarts 500,000 jewels.

Gildarts eyes widened, he was confused, "Huh? Why are you giving me 500,000 jewels?!"

You see. The blonde with the help of Gildarts had rescued the women from the village from a pack of Vulcan's. After they had rescued the women, Naruto had gotten his payment of the one million jewels. The blonde would feel bad taking the whole one million, because Gildarts helped him, so he was giving the older man his share.

"You helped me on my job... so here is your share... I wouldn't feel right keeping the whole one million jewels..." Naruto told him.

"You... saved my life back there... you keep them..." Gildarts was about to hand the blonde the money.

"Nah, if you really want to pay me back for saving your life: fight me!" Naruto grinned at Gildarts.

"Fine... tomorrow at noon, meet me in front of the village!" Gildarts grinned at the blonde before walking away.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled excitedly, "I get to fight the famous Gildarts!"

"You're screwed... I doubt even my chakra could help you beat him... he's on a different league!" Kurama told the blonde.

"We'll have to see, anyways, I finally have money, I overheard that they have some of the best hot-springs here, let's go check them out!" Naruto grinned as he walked away.

**[Scene Change: Next Day]**

It was noon, the sun was way up in the sky. Naruto was calmly walking throughout the village, he was very happy, he had just eaten some ramen, it was the first time he had eaten ramen in a long as time, not only that but he had bought himself some clothes, and taken a shower, but the blonde wasn't happy about that, he was happy because right now he would be able to fight Gildarts.

"I wonder what type of magic he uses..." Naruto wondered, as he walked to where he would fight the older man.

"I heard he uses magic that breaks things... that's all I know!" Kurama commented.

"Eh. Doesn't matter, I'll defeat him, either way, you know me: I am the unbeatable Magic Bullet Kyuubi!" Naruto was excited.

_This idiot... he will only get his pride hurt... I know Gildarts can beat him...Naruto is no match for him... tasting defeat will make him less arrogant... which is good..._

"Ha! I thought you chickened out!" Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gildart's voice.

"I never back down!" Naruto grinned at Gildarts.

"We'll see... follow me... I don't want to destroy the village by accident during our fight!" Gildarts said, as he began walking. Naruto followed him.

They arrived to a field, there was tree's around it. This is where they would fight. Gildarts was grinning, he hadn't had a good fight in a while, if half of the rumors he heard about Naruto were true, then this should be a very good fight. Naruto was a powerful S-Class wizard, he should be able to hold his own for a while...

"I don't like holding back..." Gildarts stated, "So be prepared to lose!"

"Same here!" Naruto yelled as he charged.

Kurama who was on the blonde's shoulder expected the blonde to pull out his guns, and shoot. However, the blonde just charged at Gildarts. This surprised Kurama, was the blonde cocky enough to think he could defeat Gildarts barehanded? He saw as Naruto swung his fist, before he could land a hit, his punch was stopped by Gildarts.

Without hitting the blonde, Naruto flew backwards, and crashed through one of the trees surrounding the place. The blonde struggled to get up, his bones... he felt as if they had broken. What the hell? Gildarts hadn't even attacked him, what was that thing he felt? He got up, and faced Gildarts, the blonde's eyes widened.

There was a crater around Gildarts, it was deep in the ground, and Gildarts was standing still, looking at the blonde. Naruto didn't understand. What the hell had happened? The blonde growled, and charged at the older man, he knew Gildarts was strong, but this strong? The blonde swung once again as he got closer to Gildarts.

Gildarts dodged his punch, and he swung his fist. He punched the blonde in the face, Naruto flew backwards, he managed to shift his body mid-air, and land on his feet. He charged at the older man once again, before he could arrive to where Gildarts was, Gildarts disappeared, Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly turned around. Gildarts was about to kick the blonde in the face, but Naruto caught his foot, with his right hand, the blonde quickly took out one of guns, before he could shoot, Gildarts punched the blonde in the face, the blonde flew backwards, and crashed into the ground.

"Shit, this guy... is he untouchable?!" Naruto growled.

"Told ya, he's outta your league..." Kurama commented.

"Come on..." Gildarts grinned at Naruto, "I know you can do better Magic Bullet Kyuubi!"

Naruto took out his other gun, he aimed at Gildarts, and yelled, **"Magic Bullet: Element Combination!"**

Gildarts extended his right hand, his palm facing the attack. The blonde's attack got smaller, and smaller, and at last his attack turned, and now headed towards the blonde. Naruto quickly dodged the beam heading towards him, he reappeared in front of Gildarts, before he could punch him, Gildarts punched the blonde in tha jaw.

Naruto felt as if Tsunade had punched him, but a thousand times harder, the blonde crashed on the ground, forming another crater, within the crater Gildarts was already in.

Gildarts expected the blonde to remain down, after all that was one of his strongest punches, many S-Class mage's had been beaten before that punch. However, Gildart's eyes widened, when he saw the blonde moving, he was struggling to get up, the blonde slowly but surely got up.

"I-Is that all you got..." Naruto spat blonde on the floor, "It'll take more than that to defeat me!"

"Very interesting...you are stronger than I thought, but it won't be enough to beat me..." Gildarts quickly grabbed the blonde, and twisted his arm.

As the blonde felt his hand being twisted, he shifted his body with the motion, he then kicked Gildart's in his right shoulder. This caused the older man to release him.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Bombs!" **Naruto yelled as he shot fire balls at Gildarts.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!" **Gildarts then yelled as he dodged the blonde's attacks, then he preformed an uppercut on Naruto.

Naruto flew way up high in the air, at a very fast pace, the blonde quickly used his guns as boosters, he pulled the trigger, and purple beams shot out, the blonde quickly changed his direction, and now he headed straight towards Gildarts. The older man was surprised, what a smart way to use the guns. The blonde then landed a few feet away from him.

"I am surprised... that attack has defeated many..." Gildarts stated with a grin.

"This is just the introduction!" Naruto said with a shit-eating grin, then he yelled, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Hundreds of Naruto's surrounded Gildarts. The older mage was surprised, to be able to produce that many clones of yourself, that must use up lots of magic power. All the clones charged at Gildarts with a grin. However, Gildarts wasn't scared, he extended his hand, his palm facing the clones.

"**Crash!" **He yelled, as he came into contact with a clone, in a matter of seconds all the clones were dispelled, and the original Naruto – uh where was he?!

"**Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto was up in the air, he threw the Jutsu at Gildarts.

Gildarts palm faced Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Gildarts easily deflected the attack right back at the blonde.

Naruto quickly dodged his own attack, and landed on the floor. Gildarts wasn't even breaking a sweat, this seemed to be a piece of cake for him. Naruto growled, he had only managed one attack on the famous wizard, and it was only in his shoulder. The blonde was frustrated, he felt kinda powerless.

"You see... I told you, he's on a totally different league... even your Jutsu don't work against him!" Kurama stated as he shook his head.

Gildarts had been entertained enough already, it was time to finish things off. The blonde had used some powerful attacks, that could easily defeat anybody, but those attacks didn't work on Gildarts. His magic nullified all his moves, it was time to show the blonde, he had no chance of beating him.

The ground began shaking, as lots of magical power exploded out of Gildarts. Naruto's eyes widened, he could of swore he saw the older mans eyes getting red. The stronger mage had a aura of magic around him, and it was powerful, and white. The blonde tried walking closer to him, the closer he got, the more powerful the magic felt.

Naruto felt his body shaking, then all of a sudden his right knee gave out on him, and he fell to the floor, the blonde quickly stood up, he wasn't going to lose now. He was the unbeatable Magic Bullet Kyuubi. The blonde ignited his right fist with purple fire, he was going to charge at Gildarts.

"**Fist Of The Mystical Dragon!" **Naruto yelled as he charged, he felt Gildarts magic power push him backwards, but the blonde kept going, he had to at least land one hit on him.

"I am Magic Bullet Kyuubi! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Naruto finally yelled, as his blazing fist went right through Gildarts magic.

Gildarts eyes widened, this was a first. He then flew backwards, as the blonde punched him right in the jaw. Gildarts crashed, and slid on the ground. His magic had disappeared the moment he got punched. The blonde had determination all right. Gildarts slowly got up, he was seeing some big stars.

"YES! I managed to land a hit on him!" Naruto cheered as if he had won.

Gildarts at last got up, before he could say anything. The Vulcan's from before plus more surrounded Naruto, and Gildarts. They must of felt Gildarts Magical power, and decided to investigate. Those Vulcan's were pissed, because of Naruto and Gildarts, their King had gotten pissed at them.

"Kill them, because of them our King got mad!" One of the Vulcan's yelled, as they all charged at them.

"**Dragon Roar: Ice!" **Naruto yelled, as he shot an ice beam out of his mouth, the ice beam hit half of the Vulcan's, and they froze.

"**Crash!" **Gildarts yelled as the rest of the Vulcan's flew backwards.

Both mage's thought it was over, however they thought wrong, out of the forest came out hundreds of Vulcan's plus the King no wait, that wasn't the king, this Vulcan was a lot bigger, he was the god of all Vulcan's, he had a mean look on his face, and the other Vulcan's made room for him to walk.

"Shit, there's so many of them!" Naruto growled, "They have all lived here? Ah, who cares, lets take out the leader, and the rest will obey!"

"Well go for it!" Gildarts grinned.

"I challenge your leader to a fight!" Naruto yelled at the Vulcan's.

"Oh, so you wanna fight me, little man?!" The God of all Vulcan walked towards Naruto.

"I... feel very small all of a sudden..." Naruto stated, the god of Vulcan's was grinning evilly.

The Vulcan smashed his fist against the ground, Naruto stepped back.

"**Magic Bullet: Fire Tornado!"** Naruto shot at the God of all Vulcan.

"Haha, it tickles!" The Vulcan God laughed, the attack had no effect on him.

"**Magic Bullet: Lightning Death Bomb!" **Naruto yelled, as he concentrated a lot of magic power. After a few seconds he let go of the trigger.

**KAAABOOOOMMM!**

In front of Naruto laid a knocked out Vulcan God, and half of the other Vulcan, that attack was powerful alright.

"All Hail Blondie!" The remaining Vulcan's began bowing at the blonde...

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was heading back to the guild. After, defeating the Vulcan God, Gildarts had disappeared, the blonde couldn't find the older man anywhere. So the blonde decided since he had finished his quest, that he should return back to the guild, there was nothing left for him to do back in the mountains.

"Man... I wonder if we will ever see him, again..." Naruto wondered as he walked, "I wanna continue our fight..."

"Trust me, I have a feeling we'll meet him in the future..." Kurama grinned, "You should start training more, you almost lost to him!"

"No I didn't! I landed one powerful hit!" Naruto argued back.

"Whatever you say... anyway, what do you plan on doing with these apes?" Kurama questioned the blonde.

"Huh?!" Naruto turned around to face all the Vulcan's from Mt. Zonia, even the Vulcan God was there.

"All hail Magic Bullet Kyuubi! New Vulcan God!" They bowed before the blonde.

Naruto sweat-dropped then grinned, "I don't think old man Maka will mind if a couple hundred Vulcan's joined the Guild!"

**Note: There ya have it guys! I was gonna post this tomorrow morning, but decided to post it today, next chapter I start the Tower Of Heaven Arc Magic Bullet Kyuubi style! **

**I am also tryna get over 200 reviews, so review, even if its for negative feedback, any type of review is welcomed.**

**I won't know if you liked/disliked the chapter if you didn't review, also you guys can gimme advice on how to make this story better!**

**Deuces!**


	22. Tower Of Heaven!

**Note: Okay, I start the Tower Of Heaven Arc this chapter, I'm excited because this is one of my favorite arc's, as well as the Laxus arc, so these next chapters should be interesting. Also next week I will be very busy, so I won't update as much, I'll update like once every two days, but I'll make each chapter around 2k or greater!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did I doubt I'd be here! **

**Summary:**** Naruto's world is dead. Kakashi gives him his sharingan and sends him to a different world, the blonde appears in a different world as a five year old. A mystical dragon finds him and teaches him a lost magic called **_**All Elements Magic**_**,**** not just that but also teaches him a rare form of Guns Magic. Years later he's a infamous S-Class wizard known as Magic Bullet Kyuubi, who has a knack for getting into dangerous situations.**

**Chapter 22: Tower Of Heaven!**

"This sucks!" Naruto groaned as he watched some dishes, "Why am I doing this again?!"

"Those Vulcan's you brought home destroyed a lot of Magnolia... so you had to cough up the all the money you made on your quest!" Kurama stated with a laugh.

"Man, damn Vulcan's... now I have to work at Akane Resort, while Erza, and the rest of them have fun!" Naruto groaned.

"Hahaha, You wanted to come! Don't whine!" Kurama was laughing.

"I came because they said they got tickets from Loke, but then they were one short... if I had my 500,000 jewels I'd pay easily... so the only way I could get in was by working... my shift ends at night.. what a waste!" Naruto growled as more piles of dishes were brought to him. The blonde shook his hands, they were hurting a lot.

"Hurry up Uzumaki, those dishes aren't gonna wash themselves!" Snapped the owner of the restaurant.

"Yes mother... if you want them done fast, do it yourself..." Naruto muttered.

"What?! You work for me! You don't talk back to me, be grateful brat! I'm the reason you were allowed in the resort, now hurry your ass up, I will make good use of you, muahahaha!" Laughed the owner evilly.

_Kuku... once I'm outta here you are screwed old man... I'll kill you... and go to jail... it'll be worth it.. Kukukuku_

Naruto was giving out a frightening aura, while washing the dishes, the workers around him were kinda getting scared.

"Muahahaha!" Naruto laughed while watching the dishes, thinking of many ways to kill the owner, "Bury him in the sand? Feed him to sharks?

Kurama shook his head. The blonde had finally snapped.

"Naruto! We need a waiter, some people have been waiting for a while!" The owner barked at the blonde.

Naruto walked over to the table, sitting by the table was his fellow Fairy Tail comrades. They all looked to be having fun, the blonde growled irritated. Magic Bullet Kyuubi washing dishes? What a joke!

"Naruto how is work?!" Lucy questioned the blonde.

"Sucks... anyways, your orders?"

"I'd like a cheesecake, and some chocolate milk..." Erza told Naruto, he wrote it down.

"Um... I'd like chicken... no wait ramen... nah, um... do they sell fire?" Natsu looked through the menu.

Naruto had tick marks,"Just make up your damn mind!"

"Hey, don't snap at me, your here to serve!" Natsu grinned, not every day Magic Bullet Kyuubi was your waiter.

_I'll kill him too... I'll make him eat his own fire nice and slowly... Kukuku!_

"How about I give you the specialty: A Knuckle Sandwich? I''ll even throw an extra big one: FREE!" Naruto growled at Natsu.

"Oh, how about... TAKE THIS!" Natsu punched the blonde in the stomach, Naruto flew backwards, and crashed into a table.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, "Why'd you do that?!"

"He was looking for a fight!"

Natsu felt some one tap his shoulder so he turned around, only to meet Naruto's famous Knuckle Sandwich. The pink haired wizard flew backwards, and crashed into a window, he got up and faced Naruto. Both glared at each-other, it was time to see who was stronger, even though we all know who is stronger.

"Time to see whose stronger!" Natsu growled, "I'll kick your ass!"

"Ha! Magic Bullet Kyuubi is unbeatable! I'll be the one doing the ass kicking!" Naruto laughed.

Both charged at each-other...

**[Scene Change]**

"Man, this is what I'm talking about!" Naruto sighed in relief, he was sitting in front of the ocean, drinking something.

You see, Natsu and Naruto had destroyed the entire restaurant the blonde was working in, the owner figured out Naruto was the powerful Magic Bullet Kyuubi, so he didn't press charges against him, instead he placed them all on Natsu, and the owner decided to pay for Naruto's entire stay.

"Sometimes it's not so bad being Magic Bullet Kyuubi... I think I'm staying here forever!" Naruto grinned excitedly.

"You said it.." Kurama grinned, he was laying in the sand.

"Where are the others?!" Naruto asked after a while, he noticed the sun was setting.

"They said something about going to a casino or something like that..." Kurama replied.

"Oh, cool!" Naruto grinned, "I have good luck with gambling, lets go!" The blonde quickly got up, grabbed Kurama, and ran to the casino...

Naruto walked into the Casino like place. It was big, and there was lots of people having fun. The blonde saw Erza and Lucy walking towards him, both were wearing Fancy flashy dresses. Erza looked different in her dress, she usually wore armor, the blonde couldn't help but keep staring.

"Hey, Naruto we're gonna go try our luck, wanna come with us?!" Lucy asked the blonde.

"Sure, I'm pretty lucky!" Naruto grinned, and followed them...

Naruto, Lucy and Erza were playing some card game, when they heard some sort of explosion. Naruto heard it from inside the building.

"Huh... You guys heard that?" Naruto asked Lucy and Erza.

"Yeah... it was an explosion!" Erza replied, as she looked around.

"Oh, the parade must of started already!" A worker told them, trying to calm them down.

"I heard it from this inside of the building... oh well, must be my a imagination... it's been a tiring day, haha!" Naruto laughed before resuming to play.

"Oh, Erza you got A Straight!" Lucy then said, as a lot of people surrounded Erza.

"I'm really on a roll today, I feel like I can't be beaten!" Erza said with a smirk.

"Dealer Change!" A blonde haired guy told the current dealer as he walked towards him.

"R-Right!" The current dealer bowed, before leaving.

"Why don't we play a game then...a special game..." The blonde dealer smirked, he had overheard Erza a few seconds ago.

The dealer gave Erza five cards that each had a letter, put together the cards spelled: **DEATH.**

"Those are some creepy looking cards!" Naruto commented. Erza's eyes widened.

"Lets play a game where your life is on the line... Erza-neesan!" The blonde dealer then said.

"Y-You're... Sho.." Erza's eyes widened.

"It's been quite a while sister..." Sho smirked at Erza.

"Sister?!" Lucy asked, surprised.

Erza was shocked, "You... were safe?!"

"Man, this day just keeps getting more creepy," Naruto sighed, as he grabbed a random cup of whatever was inside, and drank the whole thing.

All of a sudden everything went dark, then a gunshot was heard throughout the entire building, the lights quickly turned on. Erza, Naruto, and Lucy looked at the counter where Sho was a while ago, he wasn't there, in fact there no longer was people, yep, as Naruto said, this day just got creepy.

"Sho?!" Erza called for Sho.

"Over here, sister!" The trio turned around to see Sho smirking evilly, he then dropped all his cards, all over the place.

"Help!" The people that were once near them, were trapped in the cards,

"Whoa..." Naruto said surprised, as he walked towards Sho, "Dude, teach me that trick, it's cool!"

"No, now back off before I trap you in the cards Magic Bullet Kyuubi!" Sho snapped at the blonde.

"Y-You... can use magic?" Erza asked Sho, this Sho was different from the one she knew years ago.

"Oh... why yes sister, I can use it no!" Sho smirked evilly at her.

"Meow!" Was then heard, as a magic circle appeared below Lucy, seconds later the blonde haired girl was wrapped in weird rope. The same magic circle appeared below Naruto, the blonde quickly jumped in the air, and took out his guns. These people, they seemed familiar... where had he seen them before?

"Naruto!" Erza snapped at him, "Don't shoot!"

"Uh... fine, if they try attacking me, I'll have them taste a new move I've been itching to try..." Naruto told her, as he landed on the floor besides Sho.

"Milliana... you use magic too?!" Erza asked the cat girl that wrapped the rope around Lucy, "Let Lucy go! She's my friend!"

"Friend?"

"We were once friends too... don't your remember, sister? We were friends until... you betrayed us..." Sho said with anger.

"Don't abuse Erza so much... Sho, a dandy man should keep his emotions in check!" A man whose face was shaped kinda like a block appeared.

"Are... you Wally?!" Erza asked the blockhead guy.

"Man, this is some sort of reunion?" Naruto stated bored.

"Ah, it's Magic Bullet Kyuubi... I remember you... you screwed up our plan last time..." Wally stated with a smirk.

"You use magic, too?!" Erza asked Wally.

"Don't be so surprised... anyone can use magic... once you get a hang of it..." A tall man appeared behind Erza.

"S-Simon?!" Erza turned around, and faced him, she backed a few steps.

"Who are these people?!" Lucy yelled at Erza, "Why do you know them all? What's your connection with them?!"

"I... we were just together in the past... I've known them before I joined Fairy Tail..." Erza told her, as she looked at the floor.

_Shit! I remember now, they work with Jellal, does this mean the Tower of Heaven is complete? Shit! _Naruto thought.

"Oh... I thought you were in Fairy Tail since you were born..." Lucy said surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Erza asked them as she faced them.

"Why?! Well, to take you back... and we also need to take Magic Bullet Kyuubi with us..."

Wally's right hand turned into a gun, and he pointed it at Lucy, "Come with us, or we kill her!"

Naruto then appeared in front of Lucy, he aimed both his guns at Wally, "I won't let you kill Lucy, you'll have to kill me first... and I will fight to the bitter end!"

"N-Naruto!" Erza yelled at the blonde, "D-Don't -"

**Kaboom!**

Wally shot Erza who fell on the floor, Naruto's eyes widened, that wasn't a very good way to treat a friend!

**Kaboom!**

Wally then shot Naruto, the blonde fell backwards knocked out, or at least that's what they thought.

_I'll just act like if I'm knocked out... they will most likely bring me to Jellal... that's when I make my move..._

"Defeated by one shot? He must be getting weaker..." Wally stated as his hand went back to normal, he walked towards Naruto, and picked him up.

"N-Naruto?!" Lucy stuttered, Naruto wouldn't lose to one shot, "Where are you taking them?!"

"Tower of heaven..." Sho said with tears, "Erza is finally going home..."

A magic circle then appeared over them, and they faded away, with Naruto, Erza, and a sleeping Happy, which was given as a gift to Milliana...

**Note: I was gonna keep going, I planned on making this a 5k chapter, but in a while I gotta go somewhere, and who knows how long it will take me to be back home, so I post this now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... and thanks for all the reviews! **

**So, review and tell me what ya think, and how I should make the story better... etc I'm almost at 200 reviews woot woot!**

**Deuces!**


End file.
